Die blaue Schneeblume
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Warum konnte diese Verrückte eigentlich nie auf ihn hören? Eine Frage, die sich Hogwarts düsterer Kerkerherr nicht zum ersten Mal stellte. Sie kam gleich hinter der ewigen Frage, warum er sich eigentlich, in diese unvernünftige Frau verlieben musste.Wie gesagt, sie war Schuld, dass diese Geschichte mit einem dicken Streit anfängt und in eine eiskalte Handlung übergeht...
1. Chapter 1

Liebe treue Freundinnen und Freunde unserer verrückten Kerkerfamilie!

Kaum zu glauben, aber es ist vollbracht. Sie ist fertig. Meine persönliche unendliche Geschichte… Ganze drei Jahre schreibe ich schon an ihr herum und war mehr als einmal nahe daran sie in den elektronischen Papierkorb zu werfen.

An alle, die trotz der langen Durststrecke daran geglaubt haben, dass es doch noch was wird mit der blauen Schneeblume sei an dieser Stelle schon jetzt ein herzliches Dankeschön gesagt.

Diese Geschichte mit ihren 16 Kapiteln plus Epilog spielt im Januar 2012 und schließt somit direkt an „Täuschungen" an. Aber keine Sorge – es ist kein neuerliches Drama. Obwohl Severus sie schon für ziemlich nervenaufreibend hält. Aber Hermine ist da ganz anderer Meinung. Sie stuft sie höchstens als freundliche Abenteuergeschichte ein, wenn man denn nicht allzu große Ansprüche an Abenteuergeschichten habe…

Nun, wir werden sehen… Mir ist ganz egal was sie ist, wenn Ihr nur am Ende nicht zu dem Schluss kommen müsst, dass sie langweilig und unnötig war und genau dort hin gehört hätte wo sie beinahe gelandet wäre…, nämlich im Papierkorb.

Also, eine gute Zeit Euch allen!

Eure Efraimstochter

Die blaue Schneeblume 1

„WAS? AUF GAR KEINEN FALL WERDE ICH DIR DAS ERLAUBEN!" schrie Hogwarts Tränkemeister völlig außer sich seine Frau an. Und obwohl er seine Frau eigentlich nie anschrie, hatte er im Augenblick wahrlich allen Grund dazu!

Bei Merlin und allen großen Zauberern, er war wirklich wütend! War sie noch ganz bei Trost? Nein, definitiv nicht! Verdammt!

„Jetzt beruhige Dich doch!", versuchte Hermine Granger, seine nicht ganz bei Sinnen zu scheinende Gattin, sowohl seine Lautstärke, als auch seinen sichtlich ansteigenden Blutdruck zu dämpfen. So was konnte nicht gesund sein, weder für ihn, noch für ihre Ohren!

„ICH DENKE JA GAR NICHT DARAN!", schleuderte er ihr empört und in leider unverminderter Lautstärke entgegen. Er sollte sich beruhigen? HA! Nach seinem Geschmack regte er sich noch gar nicht genug auf!

Das war doch wohl nicht zu fassen! Er hatte eine völlig Verrückte geheiratet! Gut, eine Tatsache, die nicht gerade neu war, aber in diesem Punkt augenblicklich seine ganze berühmte Contenance völlig über den Haufen warf!

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Dabei hatte doch alles so erfreulich begonnen! Wirklich sehr, sehr erfreulich!

Damals vor ungefähr vier Wochen, als Kingsley Shaklebolt, der Zaubereiminister, ihm den gleichwohl ehrenvollen wie strenggeheimen Auftrag gegeben hatte, ein kleines Team von drei bis vier Fachleuten zusammenzustellen, um seine Forschungen rund um die blaue Schneeblume hoch oben in den Gipfeln des Himalayas nachweisen zu können.

Ein unglaublicher Auftrag, den das Ministerium nur unter dem Siegel der vollkommenen Verschwiegenheit vergeben hatte. Wenn das nämlich herauskam, würde es ohne Zweifel schwerwiegende diplomatische Verwicklungen mit den örtlichen Zaubereibehörden geben, wenn nicht Schlimmeres…

Aber wenn es denn gelingen würde, die blaue Schneeblume während ihres Erblühens zu erforschen und sogar einen Ableger oder einige Samen zu ergattern, dann, ja dann wäre es ein unglaublicher Erfolg, denn dieses mächtige magische Gewächs erblühte nur ein einziges Mal in hundert Jahren und das lediglich für drei kurze Tage und niemand konnte bisher genau vorhersagen, wann dies geschehen würde. Zudem gab es nur sehr wenige Vorkommen auf der Erde, zwei in Asien, eines in Kanada und eines auf Grönland. Alle zuständigen Zaubereibehörden hatten natürlich Benachrichtigungszauber über den Gebieten installiert, aber sie konnten erst aktiviert werden, wenn das Erblühen schon begonnen hatte bzw. schon beinahe vorbei war und dann war ein Ernten der Samen nur noch selten möglich, denn er verfiel innerhalb weniger Stunden zu Staub. Besonders tragisch, da ein Verpflanzen der Blume bisher noch nie gelungen war.

Sollte es also glücken, den genauen Zeitpunkt des Erblühens vorauszusagen, dann dürfte die Qualität der Ernte deutlich besser sein und vor allem die Reproduzierbarkeit wesentlich wahrscheinlicher. Daher war dieser unerwartete Auftrag ein wahrer Glücksfall, sowohl für die beiden Tränkemeister in Hogwarts, als auch für die englische Zaubererregierung.

Severus hatte nämlich zusammen mit Hermine in akribischer und jahrelanger Kleinarbeit die erfolgreichen Erfahrungen mit den Blühberechnungen des Morgenmooses genutzt und diese erweitert und angepasst. Fast vier Jahre Arbeit steckten in diesem Projekt und laut der Ergebnisse ihrer Forschungen würde der Beginn des nächsten Erblühens genau am 28. Januar 2012 hoch oben in den Bergen des Himalaya stattfinden.

Selbstverständlich hätte er am liebsten seine Frau mitgenommen, immerhin waren sie ein eingespieltes Team und Hermine wäre auch nur allzu gerne Teil dieser spannenden Mission gewesen, aber weil Severus schon die Profession Tränkekunde einbrachte und der für diesen Auftrag nötige Zauberkunstmeister die Mysteriumsabteilung selbst stellte, suchten sie beide mit großem Bedauern zusammen noch einen Kräuterkundler und einen Runenexperten.

Hermine war wirklich sehr niedergeschlagen gewesen. Sie hatte zwar einige Zeit gebraucht, um sich von dem Gedanken einer Teilnahme zu verabschieden, aber schließlich doch eingesehen, dass jede Person mehr dort oben unnötig, gefährlich und vor allem verdächtig gewesen wäre.

Außerdem war da ja noch diese klitzekleine Schwangerschaft.

Ihre Tochter Lillian sollte, laut den Aussagen von Mbaba, der Ältesten der Mkemeko, am 24. März geboren werden und auch wenn diese Schwangerschaft an sich gegen jede bisherige Erfahrung wirklich völlig unspektakulär und ohne sonderliche Beschwerden verlief, waren da natürlich immer noch Hermines Albträume und die vielen dunklen Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Wochen in Afrika. Etwas, was ihr trotz des Reorganisationsnebel der die gelöschten Erinnerungen zum großen Teil zurückgebracht hatte und der regelmäßigen Gespräche mit Harry Potter, die zwar sehr schmerzhaft, aber sich auch als sehr hilfreich (für beide) herausstellten, noch eine ganze Zeit lang erhalten bleiben würde.

Severus war tief in seinem Herzen unglaublich erleichtert gewesen, einen einfachen und logischen Grund zu haben, sie nicht in ein neuerliches Abenteuer mit ungewissem Ausgang hineinziehen zu müssen. Denn dass der Raub dieser mächtigen Blume alles andere als ein Spaziergang werden würde, erklärte sich von selbst. Auch für ihn waren die Erinnerungen an die schlimmen Ereignisse des letzten Sommers immer noch präsent und schmerzhaft. Es war einfach zu knapp gewesen! Diese Erleichterung hatte er ihr gegenüber allerdings niemals erwähnt, sie hätte ihm höchstwahrscheinlich sofort zahlreiche Gründe genannt, warum diese Sorge völlig unbegründet wäre!

Alles war also klar und geregelt gewesen und seine Vorbereitungen mittlerweile so gut wie abgeschlossen.

Aber dann war vor einer Stunde diese verdammte Eule eingetroffen, mit der schlimmen Nachricht, dass Mason Clark, der Zauberkunstmeister aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte und für die Mission nicht mehr zur Verfügung stehe. Und der ganze Schlamassel hatte begonnen!

„Aber Severus", begann Hermine erneut und versuchte die unangemessene Lautstärke ihres Mannes zu ignorieren. Gottlob waren die Kinder nicht da, „überleg doch mal, wie viel Zeit ich in dieses Projekt gesteckt habe! Es gibt keinen besseren Ersatz für Clark, als mich!"

„Das ist mir völlig egal!", tobte Severus auch weiterhin unnachgiebig, während er jetzt mit langen Schritten den Raum durchmaß, um sich Luft zu verschaffen.

„Ich weiß ja, dass Du Dir wahrscheinlich Sorgen machst", versuchte Hermine es mit Einfühlungsvermögen und knetete ihre Hände, „aber es gibt wirklich gar keinen Grund dafür, es ist alles in Ordnung und es geht mir sehr gut!" Aha, hatte er es doch gewusst, dass sie das sagen würde.

„Dann freu Dich doch! Verdammt! Und setz nicht Dein Leben aufs Spiel!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen.

„Das tue ich doch gar nicht!", in ihren Tonfall schlich sich langsam aber sicher Ungeduld.

„Ach nein?", er blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte sie an, „Wie nennst Du es denn dann, wenn sich eine hochschwangere Frau unbedingt mitten im Winter auf eine Exkursion zu einer verborgenen Anhöhe auf einem Sechstausender begeben will?"

„Wissenschaftliches Interesse und kollegialer Beistand!", kam es prompt von seiner Gemahlin, die jetzt ebenfalls ihre Arme über ihrem deutlich gewölbten Bauch verknotete.

„Pff!", schnaubte ihr Mann höhnisch, „Gib es zu, Deine unglaubliche Neugierde und Deine ab und an übersteigerte Hybris treiben Dich zu solch idiotischen Dingen! Dabei solltest Du dankbar sein, dass Du das letzte Abenteuer, zu dem Du unbedingt aufbrechen musstest, überhaupt überlebt hast!"

Oh, da hatte er einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. Was natürlich ganz in seiner Absicht lag, nun aber Hermines Stirn in ärgerliche Falten legte und sie näher aufrücken ließ, während sie sehr akzentuiert entgegnete: „Ja, das bin ich auch, Severus Snape. Ich bin sogar von ganzem Herzen dankbar und nicht nur für mein Leben sondern für vieles, vieles mehr. Aber das hier, ist etwas völlig anderes."

„Sicher, sicher!", spottete er ätzend und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt auf sie zu, „es ist immer dann etwas völlig anderes, wenn Du es so willst!"

„Ist es nicht! Ich versuche nur, die Dinge differenziert zu betrachten und nicht alles und jedes in den gleichen Kessel zu werfen!", erboste sich Hermine und reckte ihren Hals, damit sie ihm fest in seine funkensprühenden schwarzen Augen blicken konnte.

„Apropos Kessel", zischte Severus triumphierend und seine lange Nase berührte fast die ihre, als er zum entscheidenden Punkt kam „Dir ist in Deiner allumfassenden Weisheit natürlich auch bewusst, dass die Einnahme des Akklimatisierungstrankes in Deinem Zustand nicht ohne Schäden für das ungeborene Kind bleibt. Wie gedenkst Du diesem Umstand zu begegnen oder nimmst Du die Folgen einfach so in Kauf?"

Ha! Ihre Augen flackerten, das war die Schwachstelle in ihrem Plan und er hatte sie sogleich erkannt. Voller Genugtuung konnte er sich ein kleines, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre Lippen fest zusammenpresste, so dass man sich sehr anstrengen musste, sie zu verstehen, „Natürlich ist mir das nicht egal! Aber es gibt ja noch andere Wege!"

„So", spottete er, „und welche fallen Dir da so ein?" Er aalte sich zugegebenermaßen gerade außerordentlich in seinem Triumph, „Den alternativen Lungenzauber vielleicht? Tja", er tippte sich scheinbar angestrengt nachdenkend gegen die Lippen, „aber wenn ich mich recht ersinne, dann führt er leider bei Kindern unter drei Jahren zu verkümmertem Lungenwachstum. Und das Kind, das Du trägst, ist doch unter drei Jahren, oder?"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas selbstgefälliger, „Bleibt natürlich noch die Muggelmethode, in der man sich langsam an die schwierigen klimatischen Bedingungen anpasst. Die dürfen wohl auch Du und das ungeborene Kind durchlaufen, nur leider, leider dauert sie gute sechs, bis acht Wochen. Bedauerlicherweise etwas zu lang, da die Exkursion bereits in vier Wochen starten muss. Von den ganzen diversen Bedenken bei der Anwendung der nötigen Vielsafttränke, der Reisearten und dem gerechten Zorn Deiner Töchter mal ganz zu schweigen."

Hermine entwich ein tiefes Grollen, das man auch ohne weiteres ihm zugetraut hätte, dann schob sie einen sehr undamenhaften Fluch hinterher und sammelte sich einige Augenblicke, bevor sie tief Luft schöpfte.

„Du weißt, ich könnte Dir helfen und Dich unterstützen, wie niemand anderes!", versuchte sie es dann erneut.

„Ich weiß, aber ich brauche Deine Hilfe und Unterstützung nicht dort, ich brauche sie hier!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen, was Hermine genervt die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus!", wandte sie händeringend ein.

„Oh doch, denn wenn Dir etwas zustößt, nützt mir Deine wundervolle Unterstützung für ein paar Tage gar nichts, denn ich sitze mein gesamtes weiteres Leben alleine mit zwei Kindern hier im Kerker herum!"

„Oh, das ist aber sehr liebenswürdig von Dir, dass Du Dir nicht sofort eine neue Frau für Dich und diese Kinder suchst!", säuselte Hermine spöttisch.

„Wer sagt Dir denn, dass ich das nicht doch tue?", knurrte Severus genau in dem selben Ton, „Es ist zwar lästig und anstrengend, aber so zwei, drei Wochen nach Deiner Beisetzung, wenn ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen habe, wegen des ganzen Grolls auf Dich und wieder klar denken kann, könnte ich vielleicht eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten schalten!"

„Zwei oder drei Wochen dauert das nur?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig und stemmte die Hände auf die Hüften.

„Höchstens, denn nur Idioten trauern länger einer solch unvernünftigen Ehefrau hinterher!"

„Aha!", schnaubte sie leicht verstimmt.

„Ja, aha!", er fletschte genüsslich die Zähne und spann den Faden weiter, „Natürlich werden für die Mädchen – obwohl doch recht gelungen – nicht gerade viele Frauen die Mutterrolle übernehmen wollen, daher muss ich wohl oder übel erwägen Deine Töchter in ein finsteres, düsteres Kinderheim zu stecken. Wegen der Chancen auf dem Beziehungsmarkt versteht sich."

„Was? Niemals!", war sich Hermine völlig sicher, „Nie würdest Du so etwas auch nur erwägen!"

„Nun, vielleicht nicht, sie können ja schließlich nichts für Deine Torheit", gab Severus zu, „aber ich würde keinen Tag verstreichen lassen, an denen ich ihnen nicht von der Unvernunft ihrer Mutter berichten würde, das kannst Du mir glauben!"

„Du bist einfach unmöglich!", entschied Hermine und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

„Selbstverständlich!", schleuderte ihr ihr Mann entgegen, „Mindestens genau so unmöglich, wie Du und Deine unmöglichen Ideen!"

„Ich bin nicht unmöglich, ich möchte nur mit!", fasste Hermine trotzig ihre Wünsche zusammen und schob ihre Unterlippe vor.

„Verdammt, Hermine", rief Severus ehrlich zornig, sie benahm sich kindischer, als ihre beiden Töchter in dieser elendigen Trotzphase zusammen, „nun sei doch endlich vernünftig!"

„Ich bin vernünftig!", behauptete seine Frau starrköpfig und reckte ihr Kinn vor.

„Das ist purer Unsinn und das weißt Du auch!", sie konnte ja so stur sein!

„Gar nicht!"

„Oh doch und ich werde Dich nicht mitnehmen! Basta!", wollte Severus diese unleidliche Diskussion abschließen, immerhin kamen Eileen und Sera gleich vom Schlittschuhlaufen mit Minerva zurück.

Doch auch Klugheit war einer ihrer herausragenden Eigenschaften und als sie sah, dass sie mit Trotz bei ihm nicht weiterkam, rieb sie sich die Augen und wechselte kurzerhand die Strategie, „Severus! Überleg doch mal eine Sekunde, was Du an meiner Stelle tun würdest", verlangte sie eindringlich von ihrem Mann und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm, „überleg, wie es Dir gehen würde, wenn sich Dir doch noch unerwartet eine solche Gelegenheit bieten würde, obwohl Du schon alle Hoffnung hattest ziehen lassen müssen und Du jetzt, wo sich doch noch eine Möglichkeit bietet, nicht einmal erwägen darfst teilzunehmen!"

„Ich würde garantiert nicht meine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen", antwortete Severus sogleich.

„Ha!", machte Hermine zweifelnd und gab ihm einen Klaps, „das glaubst Du doch selbst nicht!"

„Nun", räumte Severus ungerührt ein und rieb sich seinen Arm, „vielleicht würde ich wirklich nicht so sehr auf meine eigene Gesundheit achten, aber ich würde sicherlich auf das Leben achten, das ich trage und für das nur ich die Verantwortung übernehmen kann!"

„Das tue ich doch auch!", rief Hermine und raufte sich die Haare, „wie kommst Du nur darauf, dass ich das vergessen könnte!"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", höhnte ihr Mann, „ach, doch, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein: Du willst ja hochschwanger auf einen Sechstausender!"

„Ja! Genau! Ich will mit! Weil das wohl die eine, einzige Gelegenheit in meinem Leben sein wird!", rief Hermine, „Du weißt wie ich, dass, wenn unsere Berechnungen korrekt sind und diese Blume das nächste Mal erblüht, wir beide im günstigsten Fall zu alt sein werden."

„Ich auf alle Fälle!", brummte er leise.

„Und dass man Dir, Severus, jetzt diesen ganz besonderen Auftrag übertragen hat, ist ein Glück und eine unglaubliche Ehre für Dich und das hast Du auch verdient, mein Lieber", sie ließ sich auf ihren Sessel plumpsen, „aber auch ich würde dieses besondere Wunder nur zu gerne erleben. Das ist doch nicht schwer zu verstehen."

Er sah sie lange mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen und zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Natürlich konnte er sie verstehen. Das war die Chance, von der jeder Tränkemeister in seinem Leben träumte und natürlich wäre er an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls mehr als frustriert, vor allem, da sie einen erheblichen Anteil an der Forschung gehabt hatte. Aber man sollte auf der anderen Seite auch sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren und sie hatten bei allem Leid die ihre Teilnahme an der Afrika Expedition mit sich gebracht hatte, bereits eine gehörige Portion Glück gehabt.

Ja, er konnte sie verstehen, sehr gut verstehen, aber das änderte absolut gar nichts daran, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Vielleicht musste er ihr das doch mal ganz konkret sagen.

Er trat nah an ihren Sessel heran und griff nach ihrer Hand, „Hermine, es geht nicht ums Verstehen, ich kann Deine Beweggründe nur zu gut nachvollziehen, aber hier geht es um mehr, viel mehr! Wenn Dir etwas zustoßen würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Ich habe Angst um Dich und hätte es dort noch umso mehr. Ein unkonzentrierter Missionsleiter würde das ganze Vorhaben aber gefährden und wenn Du den Bedingungen dort oben trotz allem doch nicht gewachsen wärst, würdest Du mit Deiner Sturheit ebenfalls all unsere Bemühungen aufs Spiel setzen."

„Ich bin dem Ganzen aber gewachsen und Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen", versicherte ihm Hermine erneut und sah ihm tief in die Augen „Severus! Was wäre denn, wenn ich Deine Bedenken zerstreuen könnte, wenn ich alle Befürchtungen entkräften und die Trank- und sonstigen Probleme lösen könnte? Zum Beispiel wenn ich mit unserer Heilerin sprechen würde und sie nach ihrer Meinung fragen würde…"

„Mach das, sie wird Dich augenblicklich mit einem Klebefluch versehen und das Thema hat sich erledigt!", freute sich Severus.

„… und sie eben keine Bedenken hätte", ließ sich Hermine nicht aus dem Konzept bringen.

„Poppy Pomfrey und keine Bedenken was eine solche Mission für eine Schwangere bedeutet? Ha!" er schüttelte voller Unglauben den Kopf.

„Nehmen wir es doch nur mal an!", verlangte Hermine genervt.

„Ja, gut, nehmen wir das mal an", spielte Severus großzügig dieses unwahrscheinliche Szenario mit, „Das bringt Dich aber immer noch nicht auf den Berg ohne einen Lungenkollaps zu bekommen!"

„… und natürlich", ergänzte sie etwas spitz, „wenn ich einen Zauber oder eine Methode finden würde, die es mir ermöglicht nach oben zu kommen…"

„ohne Schäden für Dich und Lillian!"

„Selbstverständlich ohne Schäden für mich und unser Kind", Hermine rollte erneut mit den Augen.

„Und vergiss nicht, dass Du das dann innerhalb der nächsten ein, zwei Wochen schaffen musst, meine Liebe!", rieb sich Severus die Hände und war sich felsenfest sicher, dass es diese Lösung nicht geben würde!

„Klar", sinnierte Hermine, „immerhin muss ich noch Zeit zur Vorbereitung haben!", dann straffte sie ihre Schultern und sah ihn herausfordernd an, „Also, wenn ich all das schaffe und keine medizinischen Bedenken bestehen, nimmst Du mich dann mit, Severus?"

Er taxierte sie eine ganze Weile, wog alle Argumente gegeneinander ab und atmete dann tief durch, „Da Du nie im Leben Poppys Einwilligung bekommst und Dir die Zeit für die Entwicklung eines alternativen Trankes garantiert nicht reicht, kann ich jetzt und hier gerne sagen: Ja, dann würde ich es tun!"

„Wirklich?", fragte sie zweifelnd nach und versuchte ihre Vorfreude im Zaum zu halten.

„Mein Wort gilt!", knurrte er düster.

„Dann gib mir die Hand drauf!", verlangte Hermine und erhob sich etwas mühsam aus ihrem Sessel.

„Vertraust Du mir und meinem Wort etwa so wenig?", tat Severus beleidigt.

„Natürlich! Du bist ein Slytherin, Eure Gerissenheit und Durchtriebenheit sind legendär."

„Wenn ich wirklich so gerissen und clever wäre, wie Du unverschämterweise behauptest, dann hätte ich damals, als Du bei mir Deine Meisterzeit ableisten wolltest, augenblicklich gekündigt und einen Auswanderungsantrag gestellt!"

„Ja, das wäre eine Maßnahme gewesen, aber jetzt ist es dafür zu spät", freute sich Hermine und reckte ihm ihre Hand hin, „also, was ist, versprichst Du Dein Wort zu halten?"

„Ja, verdammt!", knirschte Severus und schlug ein.

„Klasse!", jubilierte Hermine begeistert, schüttelte heftig seine Hand und warf sich an seine Brust.

„Freu Dich nicht zu früh", riet ihr Mann grollend, „ich werde mich nämlich augenblicklich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Person machen, die Clarks Platz einnimmt und wenn Du in einer Woche die Lösung nicht hast, dieser Person auch zusagen!"

„Tu das, aber die Entscheidung triffst Du wirklich erst in einer Woche, solange musst Du mir schon Zeit geben!", forderte Hermine, „sonst werde ich nämlich keinen Tag versäumen Deinen Töchtern eindringlich klar zu machen, was für ein unfairer, wortbrüchiger Mensch ihr Vater ist!"

Daran hatte er keinen Zweifel, diese Frau war wirklich mehr als unmöglich!

Nichts zu bemängeln hatte er allerdings daran, dass sie ihm einen sehr versöhnlichen Kuss gab, bevor sie sich eilig in die Bibliothek aufmachte, immerhin war eine Woche denkbar kurz.


	2. Chapter 2

Die blaue Schneeblume 2

Die nächsten Tage waren wahrhaftig wenig erfreulich. Und das in mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Zum einen hatte er etliche Zusatztermine im Ministerium zu absolvieren, um einen Ersatzkandidaten für Clark zu finden. Zum anderen sah er seine Frau fast gar nicht mehr. Diese unvernünftige Verrückte suchte ja nach einer Trankalternative und mit jeder Stunde, die sie über staubigen Bücherbergen gebeugt verbrachte und in alten Spruchsammlungen wühlte, verschlechterte sich zudem ihre Laune erheblich.

Ihre Töchter waren, um es gelinde auszudrücken, von den diversen Arbeitsprogrammen ihrer Eltern ebenfalls wenig begeistert und beschwerten sich eindringlich bei ihm und auch bei Hermine. Geschah ihr ganz recht! Das schlechte Gewissen, das man ihr daraufhin deutlich ansah, lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen gegenüber seinen Töchtern auch durchaus erfolgreich ab.

Doch zwei Tage vor Ablauf des Ultimatums stürmte sie plötzlich in seinen Unterricht, „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape", keuchte sie mit roten Wangen und etwas in Unordnung geratener Frisur, „aber ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie vor dem Mittagessen ein paar Minuten Ihrer kostbaren Zeit für mich erübrigen könnten."

Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich finster zusammen, sie würde doch wohl nicht tatsächlich fündig geworden sein? „Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt", stellte er gnädig in Aussicht.

„Danke, ich bin in meinem Büro!", fügte sie erfreut an und war auch schon wieder fort.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen, nein, wahrlich nicht!

Daher beendete er auch die Zaubertrankstunde mit mulmigem Gefühl und eilte zügig durch die Verbindungstüre in seine Privaträume.

„Was gibt es denn so Dringendes, das nicht einmal bis nach dem Mittagessen warten konnte?", fragte er, als er in ihr Büro trat, in dem es aussah, als hätte ein Troll gewütet, „Und außerdem, was machst Du eigentlich hier, hast Du nicht Vorlesung?"

„Ich habe Ambros um Vertretung gebeten", erklärte seine Frau mit leuchtenden Augen und winkte ihm die Türe zu schließen und sich zu setzen. Aber er wollte sich nicht setzen, sondern blieb demonstrativ vor ihrem überquellenden Schreibtisch stehen und überkreuzte die Arme abweisend vor seiner Brust.

„Also, was ist? Brauchst Du Hilfe beim Aufräumen?", er wies auf das Chaos rings herum.

„Nein! Ich glaube, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, Severus!", strahlte seine Frau und klatschte in die Hände.

„So? Und von welchem Weg sprechen wir im Augenblick, wenn es denn nicht der Weg zur besseren Ordnung ist? Etwa vom Weg zur Vernunft oder dem Weg zur Einsicht?"

„Nein", schüttelte sie lachend den Kopf, „Du weißt schon, der Weg zur Schneeblume!"

Verdammt, hatte er es doch gewusst, warum musste sie auch immer so fähig sein! Aber so leicht gab er sich nicht geschlagen, „Ach, das! Da bin ich ja mal gespannt", meinte er so gelangweilt wie möglich und reckte das Kinn skeptisch nach vorne.

„Das kannst Du auch, denn ich denke, dass es ein richtig guter Weg ist!", ließ sich seine unerträglich begeisterte Frau nicht bremsen und streckte ihm ein dicht beschriebenes Blatt Pergament entgegen, „Hier, schau!"

Betont gleichgültig nahm er das Schriftstück entgegen und las es langsam und bedächtig durch, dabei verfolgte seine Frau jede seiner Augenbewegungen voller Anspannung.

„Und, was denkst Du?", fragte sie atemlos, als er das Rezept und die dazugehörigen Erklärungen zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Recht nett, wie mir scheint und auch nicht wenig erheiternd, aber es wird Dir trotzdem nicht helfen!", war sein vernichtendes Urteil.

„Was? Warum nicht?", empörte sich seine Frau enttäuscht.

„Weil Du auch mit diesem Trank – neben den erheblichen Kosten - die gleichen Schwierigkeiten wegen der Reifungszeit hast, wie mit der Muggelmethode! Hier steht etwas von vier Wochen!"

„Man könnte sie verkürzen!", warf Hermine leicht verzweifelt ein.

„Tja, vielleicht, aber in zwei Tagen?", er bedachte sie ungläubig von oben herab, „Das wird wohl nicht reichen!", er schenkte ihr sein fiesestes Wolfsgrinsen, „Ich werde mich übrigens heute Nachmittag zwischen zwei sehr aussichtsreichen Kandidaten entscheiden", er zückte seine Taschenuhr, „Daher muss ich gleich nach dem Mittagessen ins Ministerium, erwarte mich also nicht zum Tee."

„Aber ich dachte, dass Du mir vielleicht hilfst, den Trank zu modifizieren?", starrte ihn Hermine enttäuscht an, als er sich schon wieder zur Tür wenden wollte.

„Nun, das wird nicht möglich sein, tut mir sehr leid, meine Liebe", säuselte er und natürlich wusste auch Hermine, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht leid tat.

„Du bist ein mieser Schuft und hämischer Lump!", schimpfte seine Frau daher auch wütend hinter ihm her und stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf.

„Mag sein, aber dafür bin ich ein Schuft und ein Lump mit einer lebendigen Frau!", antwortete er gut gelaunt und machte sich auf zum Mittagessen.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass die Schlacht noch lange nicht geschlagen war, immerhin war seine Frau eine wirklich gute Tränkemeisterin und wenn sie etwas wollte, dann konnte sie nicht viel aufhalten.

Das sollte sich schon am nächsten Tag erweisen. Da schrieb er nämlich gerade mit großer Genugtuung seine Expeditionszusage an einen gewissen Grant Flemming, einen ausgewiesenen Zauberkunstmeister mit dem Spezialgebiet „Flüche" aus der Nähe von Liverpool, als er von einem lauten Schrei dermaßen erschreckt wurde, dass er einen langen, unschönen Strich quer über den Brief an Mister Flemming zog. Verdammt, was war denn jetzt los. Hektisch stürzte er in sein Wohnzimmer, wo soeben auch seine Töchter aus ihren jeweiligen Zimmern gestürmt kamen.

„Was ist passiert, Dad?", fragte Eileen und sah sich verwundert um.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", gab Severus zu, aber Sera deutete auf Hermines Büro, „Ich glaube, das kam von Mum!"

„Nun, vielleicht hat sie ja endlich selbst eingesehen, dass ihr ganzes Bemühen unvernünftig und töricht ist!", murmelte Severus, aber Eileen schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Sorry, Dad, aber es klang eher froh!", Ja, bei näherer Betrachtung der Dinge, würde er zu einem ähnlichen Schluss gekommen sein. Wollte er aber nicht.

Trotzdem, Severus war noch nicht ganz zu Hermines Bürotür gelangt, als diese schon aufgerissen wurde und eine ziemlich desolat aussehende Tränkeprofessorin herausstürzte.

Als sie sich ihrer versammelten Familie gewahr wurde, lief sie ihnen entgegen und riss mit lautem Jubelgeschrei ihre Töchter in die Arme, um sie ganz fest an sich zu drücken. Dann richtete sie sich etwas mühsam wieder auf – so ein Bauch war ja auch schon recht lästig – und sah ihrem Mann triumphierend in die Augen, bevor sie ihm zehn dicht beschriebene Seiten gegen die Brust drückte und verlangte, „So! Lies es in Ruhe und wenn Du mir nicht glaubst, dann braue es nach, ich habe jetzt erst einmal einen Mordshunger und muss unbedingt etwas essen!"

Natürlich tat er das, sowohl das in Ruhe Lesen, wie das Nachbrauen, denn das Rezept war auf den ersten Blick nicht schlüssig. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte und je weiter er in der Zubereitung fortfuhr, umso sicherer war er sich, dass sie den Durchbruch geschafft hatte.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Drei Stunden später kam sie entspannt ins Labor geschlendert und fragte, „Na, hatte ich recht?"

„Wo warst Du so lange, hast Du die Hauselfen in Panik versetzt, weil Du in der Küche aufgekreuzt bist?", fragte er im Gegenzug.

„Nein, ich habe mir nur einige Sandwichs bestellt, dann den Mädchen noch vorgelesen und eine Runde ‚Snape explodiert' mit ihnen gespielt", lächelte Hermine, „Danach habe ich in aller Ruhe ein Bad genommen", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, „Und nun sag schon, dass ich recht hatte!"

„Du hattest recht!", knurrte Severus widerwillig, „jedenfalls soweit ich das bis jetzt beurteilen kann", dann aber richtete er sich auf und funkelte sie an, „Trotzdem wirst Du nicht teilnehmen können!"

„Was? Warum nicht?", ihr Mund klappte auf.

„Wegen unserer Abmachung!"

„Ich versteh Dich nicht!"

„Dann helfe ich Deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge, meine Liebe", säuselte Severus, „Es ging nur zum einen darum einen Ersatz für den Akklimatisierungstrank zu finden, der niemandem schadet, Dir nicht und dem Kind nicht. Aber wir hatten ebenfalls vereinbart, dass Du eine medizinische Zustimmung zu dieser Mission bekommst!", er hob eine Augenbraue, „Wie sieht es damit aus?"

„Das erledige ich morgen", grummelte Hermine und senkte den Blick.

„Dann werde ich großmütig bis zum morgigen Abend warten, bevor ich die Eule mit der Bestätigung für Grant Flemming abschicke und Du Dich wieder in Ruhe Deiner Familie, Deinen Studenten und der Geburtsvorbereitung widmen kannst."

„Du bist zu gut zu mir!", spottete Hermine säuerlich.

„Ich weiß!", grinste Severus hoheitsvoll und fühlte sich schon wieder etwas besser.

Gut, zugegeben dieser Trankersatz war wirklich beeindruckend, aber er hatte schon im Stillen damit gerechnet, dass sie eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden würde. Dass aber Poppy einer solchen Mission in ihrem Zustand zustimmen würde, das war völlig ausgeschlossen und darum konnte er auch einen ziemlich entspannten Abend verbringen.


	3. Chapter 3

Die blaue Schneeblume 3

„Hier!", Hermine hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament entgegen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er und lugte misstrauisch zu besagtem Schriftstück.

„Das ist meine Zugfahrkarte zur Schneeblume", antwortete Hermine genüsslich, „natürlich im übertragenen Sinne versteht sich. Es ist nämlich die medizinische Bestätigung, dass ich mit Dir mitgehen darf!"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Wie hast Du das denn geschafft?", er starrte sie erschüttert an.

„Das ist doch egal, Hauptsache, ich habe sie!", wich Hermine aus und stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften, „So! Und nun will ich wissen, was Du schon geplant hast und wo genau meine Aufgaben als Zauberkunstmeisterin liegen."

„Nein, nein", winkte Severus ab, das ging ihm doch entschieden zu schnell „bevor ich hier irgendetwas tue, will ich wissen, wie Du an diese Bestätigung gekommen bist!"

„Ganz einfach, ich bin hingegangen und habe gefragt", behauptete sie, doch dass sie ihn nicht direkt ansah machte ihn sehr misstrauisch. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht! Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, „Du hast sie doch wohl nicht gefälscht?"

„Also Severus!", entrüstete sich Hermine sogleich, „Es ist unverschämt und sehr kränkend etwas derartiges auch nur zu denken!"

„Das kümmert mich nicht, denn mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen ist", ihm kam eine weitere Idee und sein Blick wurde noch düsterer, als er flüsterte, „Du hast doch keinen Imperius oder einen anderen verbotenen Zauber angewandt?"

„Wie? Nein!", Hermine sah jetzt wirklich sehr beleidigt aus, „Dass Du mir überhaupt so etwas zutraust, ist schon alles andere als schmeichelhaft und bevor Du auf weitere unlautere und ungesetzliche Varianten kommst, gebe ich Dir hier und jetzt mein Wort, dass ich keinen unter Druck gesetzt oder auch nur ansatzweise manipuliert habe!"

„Hast Du ihr denn dann die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

„Natürlich habe ich ihr erzählt, dass ich zusammen mit Dir an einer Forschungsreise ins Himalajagebirge teilnehmen möchte und habe ihr meinen Trank vorgestellt und sie hat mich eingehend untersucht und mir beste Gesundheit attestiert. Ich soll natürlich nicht schwer heben und auch sonst keine wilden Dinge tun, aber das wird ja wohl auch nicht verlangt, oder?"

„Nein, das nicht!", knirschte Severus, er konnte ihr zwar immer noch nicht recht glauben, aber ihm fiel auch gerade nicht ein, was an der Geschichte faul sein könnte.

„Also, bin ich jetzt ein Mitglied Deines Teams?", fragte sie lauernd.

Er presste entschlossen die Lippen aufeinander bevor er entschied, „Diese Frage werde ich Dir beantworten wenn ich von meinem Besuch auf der Krankenstation zurück bin!"

„Du glaubst mir also nicht!", schloss Hermine messerscharf.

„In der Tat!", bestätigte Severus lapidar und drehte sich bereits auf dem Absatz herum, um eilig in den Krankenflügel hoch zu steigen und Poppy Pomfrey zu befragen, ob sie vielleicht in jüngster Zeit verbotene Tränke konsumiert hätte, die ihren gesunden Menschenverstand und ihr Urteilsvermögen trübten.

Doch als er auf die Krankenstation stürmte und sich suchend nach Hogwarts Heilerin umsah, war keine Poppy Pomfrey zu finden. Auch nach längerem Rufen meldete sie sich nicht, lediglich eine ziemlich alte und ihm vollkommen unbekannte Hexe in der typisch grünen Robe der Heilerinnen und Heiler schlurfte aus dem Bereitschaftszimmer, „Was schreien Sie denn hier herum, junger Mann, fehlt Ihnen was?", krächzte sie.

„Nein! Wo finde ich Madam Pomfrey?", schnarrte er und zog ungehalten seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„In Essex bei Ihrem Sohn, seine Frau ist krank, da müssen die Kinder versorgt werden", erklärte die Hexe, „Aber keine Sorge, ich vertrete sie! Also raus mit der Sprache, was fehlt Ihnen, Jungchen? Ist es der Blutdruck? Wenn ich mir Ihren roten Kopf so ansehe, würde ich sagen, dass sie einen Beruhigungstrank bräuchten oder vielleicht einen Verdauungstrank, damit Sie nicht mehr so verkniffen aus der Wäsche schauen?"

„Nein, danke! Ich weiß auch so, was mir gut täte! Guten Tag", zürnte Severus und war auch schon wieder auf dem Weg in den Kerker, um seine Frau augenblicklich ganz fürchterlich zur Schnecke zu machen.

„HERMINE GRANGER!", schrie er auch sogleich, als er die Kerkertüre aufstieß und sorgte damit bei seinen Töchtern, die gerade am Esstisch ihre diversen Hausaufgaben erledigten, für einen heftigen Schrecken.

„Dad?!", keuchte Sera und versuchte die Tintenlache einzudämmen, die sich gerade aus Eileens Tintenfass über ihre schöne Zeichnung auszubreiten drohte.

„Wo ist Eure hinterhältige und betrügerische Mutter?", blaffte er die beiden an.

„Äh, in ihrem Büro", antwortete Eileen vorsichtig, die Gesichtsfarbe ihres Dads sah wirklich alles andere als gesund aus.

„Hat sie was angestellt?", hakte Sera besorgt nach.

„Und ob sie das hat!", war sich Severus völlig sicher und riss auch schon an Hermines Bürotür. Doch er hatte sie kaum ganz geöffnet und war eingetreten, da traf ihn auch schon ein gezielter Gefrierfluch, der ihn augenblicklich außer Gefecht setzte. Verdammt!

„Entschuldige Severus", versuchte die Urheberin dieses Fluches, seine schlitzohrige Frau, ihn zu beruhigen, „Aber da ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so schnell bin, war Davonlaufen leider keine Alternative und ich glaube, es ist ratsam, Dir die Situation erst in Ruhe zu erklären, bevor Du mich herunterputzt."

Nur zu gerne hätte er etwas Entsprechendes geantwortet, immerhin hatte sie ihn wie eine echte Slytherin an der Nase herumgeführt und schlichtweg ausgetrickst. Etwas, das nur sehr wenige Menschen je überlebt hatten, bei Merlin! Und dass seine Töchter neugierig näher kamen, sehr interessiert dem Geschehen folgten und ihren respektablen Vater als Eissäule herumstehen sahen, war ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht erfreulich.

Verdammt! Verdammt!

„Tja, äh, Du warst ja gerade auf der Krankenstation und hast bestimmt Madam McAffy kennengelernt", begann sie und wrang ihre Hände, „Aber ich sage Dir ehrlich, dass ich bei unserer Vereinbarung noch nicht wusste, dass Poppy nicht da sein würde."

„Aber ich wusste es", meldete sich Sera und betastete ihren eingefrorenen Vater vorsichtig, „Du bist ganz kalt, Dad."

„Genau, Sera hat es zufällig erfahren, als sie mit Minerva Schlittschuhlaufen war und hat es mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt", zuckte Hermine entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist ziemlich alt und ich habe etwas Angst vor ihr", gab Sera zu und linste forschend zu ihrem Vater hoch.

„Madam McAffy ist eigentlich ganz nett. Außerdem hat sie in ihrem Leben zwölf Kinder bekommen und nebenher die ganze Grafschaft Kent medizinisch versorgt", erklärte Hermine beeindruckt, „Darum fand sie auch absolut nichts dabei, dass ich auf einen Sechstausender will. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie immer bis zum letzten Tag gearbeitet und sich auch nur drei Wochen nach der Geburt ausgeruht hat. Die verzärtelten Frauen von heute hätten keinen Mumm mehr, hat sie mir gesagt!"

„Wann hebst Du den Zauber wieder auf, Mum?", erkundigte sich Eileen, die wohl die begründete Sorge hatte, dass die Laune ihres Dads mit jeder gefrorenen Sekunde tiefer sinken würde, egal welche Ansichten Madam McAffy so hatte.

„Sofort, mein Schatz, ich wollte es ihm nur erklären, bevor er seinen Ärger über mich ergießen wird", versprach Hermine, „Aber ich würde Euch beide bitten, dass Ihr uns einen Augenblick alleine lasst, damit wir das unter uns klären können."

„Schade, das war gerade so spannend", seufzte Sera bedauernd, erkundigte sich aber auch vorsichtig, „Dad wird Dir doch nichts antun, oder?"

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", schüttelte Hermine entschieden den Kopf, „Euer Dad macht sich nur Sorgen, das ist doch im Grunde genommen etwas sehr Schönes, denn damit sagt er mir, dass ich ihm wichtig bin und er mich gerne hat."

„Auch jetzt?", der Zweifel stand ihrer Jüngsten deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja, gerade jetzt, aber das will er im Augenblick nicht wahrhaben. Habt keine Angst, das halte ich schon aus", grinste Hermine etwas schief und schickte ihre Mädchen in ihre Zimmer.

Dann schob sie den tiefgefrorenen Tränkemeister in die Mitte des Raumes, schloss die Türe ihres Büros und brachte einen gebührenden Abstand zwischen sich und ihrem unterkühlten Ehemann. Danach atmete sie tief ein und aus und nahm mit einem „Finite incantatem" den Fluch von ihm.

„Du… Du…", krächzte Severus augenblicklich und versuchte das heftige Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken, das seinen Körper im Nachklang des Gefrierfluches ergriffen hatte, dabei starrte er sie mit funkensprühenden Augen an.

„Sei bitte nicht böse, Severus, überlege Dir lieber, was Du an meiner Stelle getan hättest", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt!", schnatterte Severus bis in die angetauten Haarspitzen zornig, „Ich bin aber böse, verdammt böse sogar! Und hier geht es nicht darum, was ich getan hätte, sondern was Du getan hast!"

„Ach", fragte Hermine nach und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, „Und da gibt es einen Unterschied?" 

„Natürlich!", donnerte Severus, „Du hast Dir die Zustimmung erschlichen, daher nehme ich Dich auf keinen Fall mit!"

„Was? Ich habe mir gar nichts erschlichen, sondern nur einen glücklichen Zufall genutzt", widersprach Hermine energisch, „Du hättest das Gleiche getan, gib es endlich zu!"

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu, ich stelle nur fest, dass Du Deine Versprechen nicht erfüllt hast. Ich werde Flemmings Zusage sofort abschicken!", er drehte sich mit etwas eckigen Bewegungen herum.

„Oh, nein!", hielt ihn Hermine erschrocken auf, „Das kannst Du doch nicht tun! Ich habe meine Abmachung erfüllt, einen Weg auf den Sechstausender gefunden, der keinem schadet und die Zustimmung der Heilerin erwirkt, also musst Du mich mitnehmen!"

„Nein!", blieb Severus hart.

„Doch, denn Wortbruch ist viel schlimmer, als einen Vorteil zu nutzen!", mahnte Hermine flehend.

„Du hast Poppy nicht gefragt!", knirschte Severus.

„Stimmt. Das musste ich aber auch nicht, denn ich habe nur versprochen die Heilerin in Hogwarts zu befragen, das habe ich getan!"

„Du bist unmöglich!", raufte sich Severus mit steifen Fingern zornig die Haare.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich muss mit!", ließ Hermine nicht locker.

„Warum eigentlich in Dreimerlinsnamen?", verstand Severus immer noch nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muss mit!"

„Das hat ein Nachspiel, das verspreche ich Dir!", wetterte Severus und ohne ihr eine klare Antwort zu geben, stürmte er aus ihrem Büro und knallte die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss. Er wusste schon, dass er verloren hatte, denn Hermine hatte recht, er hatte es versäumt, sie auf Poppy Pomfrey festzulegen. Ein echter, verdammter Fehler! Argh!

Er rauschte an seinen Töchtern, die natürlich viel zu neugierig gewesen waren, um auf ihre Mutter zu hören, vorbei zur Kerkertüre und schnappte sich seinen Winterumhang.

„Wohin gehst Du?", rief ihm Eileen nach, doch er antwortete nicht. Er musste raus hier, sonst würde er platzen und das wollte er nicht vor den Mädchen tun.

Und Bewegung tat ihm immer gut, daher apparierte er auch nicht an der Schlossgrenze, sondern legte den ganzen Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade zu Fuß zurück. Dort hielt er erst an der Türe zu den ‚Drei Besen' an. Schüttelte sich den Schnee vom Umhang und trat in den Schankraum ein.

Angenehme Wärme schlug ihm entgegen und es war erfreulicherweise recht wenig los, so konnte er sich nach einem kurzen Nicken in Madam Rosmertas Richtung und einem geknurrten „Feuerwhiskey, doppelt" ungestört in die hinterste Ecke verkriechen.

Dort verbrachte er die nächsten drei Stunden brütend und schmollend. Natürlich hätte er das wesentlich lieber in seinem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer getan, so wie früher, wenn er mit seinem Latein am Ende gewesen war oder sein Zorn ihn nicht mehr klar denken ließ. Aber das ging ja nicht mehr, denn in seinem Kerker saßen seine Töchter herum und hätten ihn sicherlich nicht in Ruhe gelassen und außerdem war da ja auch noch der Grund für all den Ärger, seine dickköpfige und hinterlistige Frau! Heftig schlug er mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte.

Diese Aktion verschaffte ihm leider nur ziemliche Schmerzen in der Hand, weil er sich einen Splitter in die Handfläche gehauen hatte und rief zugleich Madam Rosmerta auf den Plan, „Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Nein", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Eine echte Herausforderung!

Selbstverständlich hatte Hermine recht, er selbst hätte diese günstige Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopfe gepackt, kein Zweifel. Das war aber auch gar nicht der Punkt! Es ärgerte ihn unglaublich, dass er nicht schlauer gewesen war und unvorsichtige Schlupflöcher wie eine solch unpräzise Vereinbarung vermieden hatte. Für solche Unaufmerksamkeiten war seine Frau viel zu clever, egal ob sie gut lügen konnte oder nicht. Das hätte er verdammt noch mal wissen müssen.

Aber der größte Ärger auf sie, war nichts gegen seine Angst. Oder besser gesagt, die Angst verursachte letztlich den Ärger. Dabei war es nicht nur die Sorge um sie. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er auch Angst um sich, denn ohne sie wäre er verloren! Afrika hatte ihm dies nur zu deutlich vor Augen geführt! Nie wieder wollte er dieses grauenhafte Gefühl des Verlustes und des Schmerzes spüren. Nie wieder wollte er daran schuld sein, dass sie Dinge tat, die ihr und seiner Familie schadeten. Nie wieder! Afrika war so knapp gewesen und es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Darum konnte er es auch nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie all diese Risiken in Kauf nahm. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Lag ihr denn so wenig an ihrem Glück, an ihrer Familie, an ihm, dass sie all das wiederum in Gefahr bringen wollte?

Er konnte sie nicht verstehen!

Er seufzte tief und nippte an seinem Feuerwhiskey. Und nun? Was sollte er nur tun? Er hatte nun mal sein Wort gegeben und das zählte, anders ging es nicht in einer Partnerschaft. Genauso wie er sich auf das Versprechen ihrer Treue und Liebe verlassen durfte, so musste sie sich auf sein Wort verlassen können.

Verdammt! Er würde sie also trotz aller berechtigten Sorge und trotz seines Unverständnisses mitnehmen müssen, das war ihm letztlich schon klar, aber vielleicht gab es ja auch einen Weg, damit er weniger Angst haben musste, einen Weg, der die Risiken minimierte.

Er starrte auf das Glas, an dem der Whiskey goldbraune Schlieren hinterlassen hatte. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss: Er würde klare Bedingungen stellen und sie nicht schonen! Er würde umfangreiche Forderungen stellen, die sie ohne Wenn und Aber erfüllen musste, sonst würde er die ganze Mission hinwerfen! Schluss! Wild entschlossen bestellte er einen weiteren Whiskey.

So würde sie ihm einen detaillierten Plan vorlegen müssen, der die Hin- und Heimreise, die Veränderungstränke und mindestens zwei Notfallvarianten einschloss. Ein oder zwei Portschlüssel, die nur er, ganz nach eigenem Dünken aktivieren konnte, wären ebenfalls sehr sinnvoll! Er könnte ihn an ihrer Kleidung anbringen und dann aktivieren, wenn ihm die Situation zu heikel für sie erschien. Ja, das war ein guter Gedanke. Er würde morgen Kingsley um solche bitten.

Sie sollte auch unbedingt einige Heil- und Notfalltränke, die speziell auf sie und ihren Körper angepasst waren im Gepäck und stets greifbar haben, damit sie auf Unvorhergesehenes reagieren könnten. Auch nicht schlecht, in der Tat!

Zudem müsste er sie bereits einige Tage vorher in das kleine Berghotel in 5000 Meter Höhe schicken, welches ganz in der Nähe des Basislagers lag und von vielen Forschern und Geschäftsleuten für Reisen nach Asien und in das Himalajagebiet genutzt wurde. Es war eh geplant dort einige Tage zu verbringen. Hier könnte sich ihr Körper noch besser an die Verhältnisse dort gewöhnen.

Ja, all das waren wirklich gute Ideen.

Deutlich zufriedener trank er seinen Whiskey aus, als Madam Rosmerta ihm einen neuen brachte und streckte seine langen Beine aus. Doch als es elf schlug, bezahlte er seufzend und zog seinen Umhang wieder an, er war müde und musste heim. Als er das Wirtshaus verließ und sich zurück auf den Weg zum Schloss machte, stellte er überrascht fest, dass es aufgehört hatte zu schneien und die Wolken sich verzogen hatten. Dafür funkelten ihn tausende und abertausende von Sternen an und mittendrin wies ihm ein wunderschöner Mond den Weg. Eine prächtige Nacht, trotz allem. Er schöpfte tief die kalte Luft in seine Lungen und ließ sich für den Fußmarsch durch den knirschenden Schnee Zeit.

Kurz vor Mitternacht kam er in seinen Kerkern an. Dort war erwartungsgemäß schon alles dunkel. Er machte auch kein Licht, sondern wandte sich, nachdem er seinen klammen Umhang ordentlich aufgehängt hatte, sogleich zu den Zimmern seiner Mädchen. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihm, dass beide friedlich und fest schliefen, es blieb ihm nichts weiter, als noch ein paar Spielsachen beiseite zu räumen, Eileen sachte eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht zu streicheln und Sera zärtlich zu zudecken. Als er die Türe wieder ins Schloss zog, ließ ihn ein leises Geräusch herumfahren.

„Lumos", befahl er murmelnd und so erkannte er im Schein seines Zauberstabes, seine ebenfalls schlafende Frau, die wohl auf ihn gewartet hatte, aber irgendwann eingenickt war.

Seufzend trat er näher an das Sofa und betrachtete sie eine kleine Weile. Sie war definitiv sein Untergang, ein Großteil seiner Nerven war schon dahin! Aber was sollte er machen, sie war auch sein Glück, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Darum atmete er schließlich, sich in sein schlimmes Schicksal ergebend, tief durch und hob sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme.

„Severus?", nuschelte sie undeutlich, als er sie vorsichtig an sich drückte.

„Hm", brummte er und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie ins Bett legte und zudecken wollte, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest, „Bist Du mir noch böse?"

„Ja!"

„Aber vielleicht schon etwas weniger böse als noch heute Nachmittag?", fragte sie mit flehendem Blick.

„Vielleicht", knurrte er.

„Oh! Gut", atmete sie erleichtert durch, „aber wann wirst Du denn gar nicht mehr böse auf mich sein?"

„Wenn Du Anfang Februar wieder unbeschadet hier in Deinem Bett liegen wirst!"

„Dann nimmst Du mich also mit?", erkundigte sie sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Das muss ich doch wohl, denn ein Slytherin hält sein Wort."

„Juchhu!", rief Hermine begeistert und zog ihn fest in ihre Arme, um ihn ungestüm und voller Freude abzuküssen, „Danke, danke, danke!"

„Danke mir nicht zu früh", knurrte Severus, immer noch ziemlich verstimmt, „denn sei Dir gewiss, Hermine Granger, Du wirst ganz genau das tun was ich Dir sage und alle Anweisungen und Wünsche augenblicklich befolgen, ist das klar?" 

„Natürlich, das tue ich doch immer!", behauptete seine selige Frau und zog ihn so fest zu sich herunter, dass er schon halb auf dem Bett lag.

„Ha! Das ist mir ja völlig neu!", schnaubte er.

„Wenn Du etwas nachdenkst, werden Dir sicherlich genügend Beispiele einfallen", erklärte Hermine mit Überzeugung.

„Pf", machte er ungläubig, „mir fallen sogleich unzählige Beispiele ein, wo Du gerade das nicht getan hast!"

„Also mir nicht!", verkündete sie ungerührt und drückte ihren Kopf fest in seine Halsbeuge.

„Das nennt man selektive Wahrnehmung! Und dass Du mich mit einem Gefrierfluch belegt hast, vergesse ich Dir auch so schnell nicht!", erinnerte sich Severus an eine weitere Ungeheuerlichkeit, streifte aber seinen Gehrock von den Schultern.

„Das tut mir auch wirklich sehr leid und ich bin gerne bereit Dich dafür angemessen zu entschädigen!", versprach Hermine mit treuem Blick.

„Gut, aber dass Du das vor den Augen der Mädchen getan hast, verlangt eine riesengroße Entschädigung!", präzisierte er energisch.

„Ja, das sehe ich ein", gab Hermine sofort sehr zerknirscht blickend zu, „ich habe da auch schon so einige Ideen, was Dir gefallen könnte.

„Hm, und das wäre?", horchte Severus auf.

„Lass Dich überraschen…", schnurrte sie und drehte ihn sehr eindringlich auf den Rücken, um ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verwöhnen.

Nun, das war mal gar keine schlechte Wiedergutmachung - für den Anfang versteht sich - und er musste zugeben, sie gab sich sehr, sehr große Mühe ihn wieder gnädig zu stimmen und er hätte nur zu gerne noch eine Weile geschmollt, um ihr Bemühen noch länger genießen zu können, aber es machte ihm eben auch genau so viel Spaß sie zu verwöhnen.

Erst tief in der Nacht hatten sie fürs Erste genug und nach einer kurzen gemeinsamen Dusche schmiegte sie sich dicht an ihn.

„Wo warst Du eigentlich vorhin?", wollte sie gähnend wissen. 

„Nachdenken."

„Bei Madam Rosmerta?"

„Woher weiß Du das?"

„Du hast nach Feuerwhiskey und Rauch gerochen, als Du mich ins Bett getragen hast", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und versuchte seine Augen im Halbdunkel auszumachen, „Severus, ich verspreche Dir, dass Du es nicht bereuen wirst, mich mitzunehmen."

„Ich tue es nicht gerne und ich verstehe Dich auch immer noch nicht, aber ich halte meine Versprechen."

„Ich weiß, ich verstehe es auch nicht ganz", gab Hermine zu, „aber mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen mehr!"

„Das kann ich leider nicht", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Aber um es wenigstens etwas besser zu machen, habe ich mir einiges ausgedacht."

„Ich werde alles tun, ich verspreche es!"

„Gut! Ich nehme Dich beim Wort!"

„Das darfst Du, denn ich habe ein ähnlich hohes Interesse wieder heil und unbeschadet zurückzukommen, wie Du."

„Das ist höchst erfreulich, denn das habe ich tatsächlich."

„So? Ich denke, Du suchst Dir nach zwei, drei Wochen eine Neue", erinnerte ihn Hermine an seine Drohungen und küsste ihn sehr zärtlich.

„Welche sollte ich denn finden, die Dir gleichen würde", brummte er und zog sie enger zu sich heran.

„Dann nimmst Du wohl besser eine die völlig anders ist", sie schlug die Augen nieder, „eine langbeinige, rothaarige mit grünen Katzenaugen zum Beispiel."

„Ich werde es sogleich in Betracht ziehen, wenn sich die langbeinige Brünette mit den braunen Augen, die mir seit Jahren das Herz, den Verstand und den letzten Nerv raubt, nicht an meine Anweisungen hält!"

„Nun gut, das wäre wohl nicht mehr als gerecht", gab Hermine lächelnd zu und nachdem sie ihm eine gute Nacht gewünschte hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Er fand trotz seiner Müdigkeit lange keinen Schlaf, er war zu aufgewühlt und ihm ging zudem schmerzlich durch den Sinn, dass Gerechtigkeit manchmal nur ein äußerst schwacher Trost und nicht zwangsläufig mit Glück zu verwechseln war.


	4. Chapter 4

Die blaue Schneeblume 4

Trotz der überraschend schnellen Versöhnung legte Severus Hermine seine konkrete Aufgabenstellung zu allen Sicherheitskonzepten am nächsten Tag direkt nach dem Frühstück vor, und sehr zu seiner Verwunderung befand sie alle seine Ideen für vernünftig und sinnvoll und versprach sich sogleich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Gut, dann sollte sie sich zuerst um die Heiltränke kümmern und dazu auch Poppy Pomfrey befragen, damit sie nichts Wichtiges vergaßen. Das hatte übrigens den überaus netten Nebeneffekt, dass sie sich von Hogwarts Heilerin ganz gewiss eine gehörige Strafpredigt würde anhören müssen, egal wie viel Mumm sie laut Madam McAffy besaß. Ha, das geschah ihr recht! Der nächste Abend verlief daher auch recht schweigsam. Zu sehr wirkte bei Hermine Poppys Standpauke nach.

Die Notfallportschlüssel bekam er ganz leicht, eine kurze Bitte an Kingsley und die unscheinbaren Etiketten an der leider recht langweiligen Funktionsunterwäsche, die beschrieben, dass man diese Wäschestücke nur bei niedriger Temperatur waschen durfte, trafen per Eileule bei ihm ein.

Auch die Adventure- Individualreise durch das nördliche Indien und die Hochebene Tibets hatte Hermine in einem speziellen Muggelreisebüro in Edinburgh schnell gebucht. Natürlich inklusive der Reservierung in dem kleinen Muggelhotel in der Nähe des Deosai Nationalparks, das strategisch optimal für ihr Vorhaben war. Klugerweise hatte sie dabei bereits den ungefährlichen und auf ihre Physis hin modifizierten Vielsaft- und Ignoriertrank getestet, der lediglich ihr Gesicht veränderte und ihren Bauch vergessen machte, denn sie hätte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie dem netten Berater im Reisebüro hätte erklären sollen, warum eine Hochschwangere unbedingt eine einsame Rucksacktour durchs Hochgebirge machen wollte und das im Winter.

Mal ehrlich, wer kam schon auf solch hirnrissige Ideen?

Am Vormittag des 07. Januars hatte Severus dann seine kleine Forschungseinheit zu einer weiteren gemeinsamen Planung in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer im Westflügel eingeladen. Pünktlich um zehn Uhr klopfte es und die beeindruckende Körperfülle von Professor Mildred Jennings schob sich durch die gerade noch so passende Türöffnung, dicht gefolgt von ihrem genauen Gegenteil. Caspian Fairbanks, einer der angesehensten Kräuterkundler in ganz England, war noch einen Kopf größer als Severus, ohne aber dessen Gewicht auch nur annähernd zu erreichen. Dafür war er aber deutlich weniger blass, denn Caspian hatte afrikanische Vorfahren.

Über die Berufung der schwergewichtigen Oxforder Professorin hatte es von Anfang an keinen Zweifel gegeben, sie war sowohl Severus, als auch Mason Clarks erste Wahl und für Meister Fairbanks hatten sie sich entschieden, weil sein Spezialgebiet asiatische Pflanzen und Samen war.

Severus deutete auf die vier Sessel, die er vor der großen freien Wandfläche heraufbeschworen hatte, „Herzlich willkommen, Professor Jennings, Meister Fairbanks, nehmen Sie bitte Platz, meine Frau kommt sofort, sie muss die Kinder noch in der Schule abliefern, unser Kindermädchen hat ein paar Tage frei."

„Ah, haben Sie sich doch für sie entschieden?", fragte die Runenexpertin erfreut, „als klar war, dass Clark nicht mit konnte, hätte mich jede andere Entscheidung schon sehr verwundert. Immerhin ist sie prädestiniert für diesen Job!"

„Nun, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, säße heute jemand anderes hier, egal wie geeignet sie für diese Aufgabe ist", entgegnete Severus düster, „Aber sie hat nicht aufgegeben, bis ich schließlich nachgeben musste."

„Aber warum haben Sie sich denn so schwer getan?", verstand auch der lange Fairbanks nicht und zückte eine Pfeife aus seiner Robentasche.

Severus setzte schon zu einer Erklärung an, da klopfte es erneut, „Nun, das werden Sie gleich selbst sehen", und rief laut, „Herein!"

Etwas abgehetzt öffnete Hermine die Türe und strahlte die beiden Gäste froh an, „Oh, Sie sind schon da, wie schön! Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, aber die Lehrerin unserer Tochter Sera wollte mich noch kurz sprechen", sie warf ihrem Mann einen bezeichnenden Blick zu, der ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Ihre Jüngste war ein wirklich kreatives Kind und eines, das nur so sprühte vor Übermut und wilder Phantasie. Eindeutig die Gene ihrer Mutter!

Als Hermine sich schnell aus Mütze, Schal und Winterumhang geschält hatte und ihr dicker Bauch sichtbar wurde, fing Mildred Jennings lauthals an zu lachen.

„In Ordnung, jetzt verstehe ich Ihre Bedenken!", auch Mister Fairbanks nickte zustimmend.

„Es ist alles im grünen Bereich, wirklich!", versicherte Hermine sogleich und schüttelte den beiden erfreut die Hände.

„Meine Frau pflegte immer zu sagen, ‚Ich bin nur schwanger und nicht krank!'" ergänzte Caspian Fairbanks während er seine Pfeife in Brand steckte, „allerdings", fügte er verschmitzt grinsend an, „leider nur dann, wenn es ihr passte", was bei Severus zu einem sehr zustimmenden Schnauben und finsteren Blick auf seine Frau führte.

„Was denn?", beschwerte die sich sogleich, „Die ganzen Unannehmlichkeiten müssen doch irgendwelche Vorteile haben." Sie nahm im letzten freien Sessel platz und sah ihren Mann auffordernd an.

„Nun gut", räusperte der sich umständlich und stand auf, um einige Meter zu gehen, „Seit unserem letzten Treffen ist viel geschehen. Wir sind entscheidende Schritte weitergekommen und die Planung steht im Grunde genommen."

Er sah alle eindringlich an, „Trotzdem erinnert Sie unser geschätzter Zaubererminister nochmals daran, dass unsere Mission streng geheim ist. Wie Ihnen bekannt ist, müssen nach einer, wie auch immer gearteten Beendigung, die Ergebnisse und Erkenntnisse in Verwahrung der Mysteriumsabteilung verbleiben. So lauten die Bedingungen des Ministeriums."

Er schaute in die Runde und alle nickten brav.

„Daher bin ich umso dankbarer, dass Sie sich zu dieser Forschungsreise bereit erklärt haben, es gibt sicherlich Aufträge, die ein höheres persönliches Ansehen erbringen würden."

„Aber vielleicht nicht eine solche Herausforderung und einen solchen Spaß!", gab Caspian zu bedenken und blies aromatische Rauchwolken in den Raum.

„Das sehe ich genauso!", wischte auch Professor Jennings den Einwand ab, „Es gibt nichts größeres und spannenderes für einen echten Wissenschaftler, als Rätsel zu lösen, die bisher noch nicht gelöst wurden und das Rätsel des Erblühens der blauen Schneeblume ist eines dieser ganz besonderen Rätsel!"

„Zudem", ergänzte Mister Fairbanks, der übrigens ein Schulkamerad Kingsleys war, und seine schwarzen Augen begannen zu glänzen, „ist die blaue Schneeblume eine echte Schönheit und wenn es uns gelingt die Samen zu sammeln und ein oder zwei Triebe in ihrem Erblühen zu pflücken, können wir sie vielleicht auch hier in unseren Laboren züchten."

„Ganz abgesehen von der ungeheuren Bedeutung für die Tränkekunde", pflichtete Hermine bei und beschwor eine große Kanne Tee und eine Schale mit Keksen herauf, „Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass es einen ganz speziellen Trank zur Linderung starker Fluchschmerzen gibt, der allein auf den verdampfenden Blütenkelchen der Schneeblume basiert und dass das St. Mungos seit Jahren händeringend nach diesem Trank auf der ganzen Welt sucht."

„Sie haben alle völlig recht", Severus schaute zufrieden in die Runde und nahm dankend die gefüllte Teetasse von seiner Gattin entgegen, „Und ich freue mich vor allem, dass Sie alle so motiviert und voller Eifer sind, das ist doch sehr aussichtsreich. Lassen Sie uns also die heutige Besprechung nutzen, um alles nochmals durchzugehen und letzte Dinge abzusprechen!

In den nächsten drei Stunden füllte sich nicht nur der Raum mit dem dichten Rauch des Pfeifentabaks, sondern auch die heraufbeschworene Memowand. Auf ihr waren alle nötigen Ausrüstungsgegenstände aufgelistet und auch die Route genau festgelegt. Zudem wurde vereinbart, wie und wann die einzelnen Teilnehmer in den beiden als Zwischenstation ausgekundschafteten Muggelhotels eintreffen sollten, denn schnell waren sich alle einig, dass vier englische Zauberer und Hexen zu diesem Zeitpunkt und am gleichen Ort viel zu verdächtig waren. Sie würden zudem auf Vielsafttränke, und einige spezielle, nicht zurückverfolgbare Verschleierungs- und Ignorierzauber zurückgreifen.

Dann stellten Severus und Hermine ihre Forschungen zur genauen Berechnung des Erblühungszeitpunktes detailliert vor und erklärten die komplizierten Konservierungszauber die Hermine in ihrer Meisterzeit entwickelt hatte.

Die beiden anderen waren sehr beeindruckt und nach einer kurzen Pause zwecks lüften, entzündete sich eine lebhafte und hochinteressante Fachdiskussion über das ein oder andere Detail, was aber durch Professor Jennings knurrenden Magen gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag jäh unterbrochen wurde.

Severus orderte daraufhin frischen Tee und ein reichhaltiges Angebot an Sandwichs und Kuchen, dem alle reichlich zusprachen. Forschen und Diskutieren machte eben hungrig.

Gegen fünf Uhr verabschiedeten sich Jennings und Fairbanks und versprachen in wenigen Tagen erneut nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

„Bitte grüßen Sie Ihre Mutter von mir!", bat Professor Jennings, als sie Hermines Hand schüttelte, „Sie ist eine solch patente Frau!"

„Oh, das tue ich gerne", versprach Hermine, „aber woher kennen Sie sie?"

Professor Jennings legte ihre Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube von Ihrer Abschlussfeier in Oxford."

„Ach ja, das kann gut sein", grinste Hermine und warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. Denn nur noch sehr wenige Menschen wussten von den genauen Geschehnissen des letzten Sommers. Der Vergessenszauber der Mkemekos wirkte hervorragend, auch bei der fülligen Runenexpertin, die sie damals zu Rate gezogen hatten. „Einen schönen Abend Ihnen, bis in vier Tagen!"

„Übrigens", fiel Professor Jennings noch etwas ein, deutete grinsend auf sich und die drei anderen, „wenn jemals einer ein Bild unserer Gruppe in die Hände bekommt, wird er denken, dass Sie gewisse körperliche Vorgaben für die Teilnahme an dieser Mission gemacht haben, Severus."

„Natürlich hat er die gemacht", schmunzelte auch Hermine und schüttelte die Hände ihrer Kollegin und ihres Kollegen, „Es durften nämlich nur die Besten der Besten teilnehmen und eben ich, weil ich Mittel und Wege kenne, den Missionsleiter um den Finger zu wickeln."

„Also wirklich, meine Liebe", lachte Mildred Jennings, „Sie haben wahrlich mehr zu bieten als Charme und einen temporär dicken Bauch! Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens, wann ist es denn soweit?"

„Vielen Dank, Ende März", antwortete Hermine.

„Na, das ist ja nicht mehr lange", stellte Mister Fairbanks fest und flüsterte Severus leise zu, „Da kann ich schon verstehen, warum Sie Bedenken hatten!"

„Nun, wenigstens einer! Danke Ihnen, Caspian!", seufzte Severus und schloss die Türe hinter den beiden.

Hermine war derweil schon dabei, die Ergebnisse zu sichern. Minerva hatte ihnen gestattet den unbenutzten Klassenraum bis auf Weiteres zu nutzen, als Severus an sie herantrat und sich die Notizen nochmals ansah.

„Ich habe ein wirklich gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache, das wird klasse!", meinte sie.

„Nun", gab ihr deutlich weniger euphorischer Ehemann zu, „es könnte durchaus gelingen, an den Mitgliedern der Forschungsgruppe wird es jedenfalls nicht liegen."

„Danke, das finde ich auch", freute sich Hermine und lehnte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter an.

„Hm", machte Severus und schnupperte an ihrem Haar, „Du riechst nach Caspians Pfeifentabak."

„Ist das schlimm?", fragte Hermine und steckte ihre Nase tief in die Falten seines Gehrockes, „Du nämlich auch."

„Nein, das ist nicht schlimm, aber ein gemeinsames Bad wäre auch nicht schlecht, was denkst Du?"

„Wenn Du mir nachher aus der Wanne hilfst?"

„Bei Merlin, jetzt habe ich schon eine Frau, der man aus der Wanne helfen muss!"

„Gewöhn Dich schon mal daran, mein Lieber", lachte Hermine, „denn ich habe fest vor, mit Dir steinalt zu werden!"

Na, das war doch schon mal ein gutes Ziel! Sowohl das eine, als auch das andere!


	5. Chapter 5

Die blaue Schneeblume

Verdammt wie unglaublich unbequem!

Dieser Gedanke ging ihm nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag durch den Sinn. Er hatte auf dem internationalen Flughafen von Srinagar, der eher einem dörflichen Flugfeld glich, ein Taxi genommen das seiner groben Schätzung nach mindestens so alt war wie er selbst und auch der Fahrer, dessen breites, löchriges Grinsen ihm entgegenblitzte, erschien ihm alles andere als vertrauenerweckend.

Aber es war das einzige Transportmittel das zur Verfügung stand, wenn man denn von ein paar Mulis absah, die sich für eventuell vorbeikommende abenteuerlustige Touristen bereithielten und dem Bus, der aber erst in zwei Stunden losbrausen würde und bei dessen bloßem Anblick ihm schon schlecht wurde. Also lud er seinen Koffer und seinen dicken Rucksack in den Kofferraum des Vehikels und quetschte sich mit seinen langen Beinen auf die schmuddelige Rückbank.

„Deosai Pass, Hotel ‚Neelam'", verlangte er und freute sich schon mal über das heftige Nicken seines Chauffeurs, was ihn hoffen ließ, dass er ihn verstanden hätte.

Tatsächlich hielten sie nach einer fünfstündigen, äußerst magenunfreundlichen Fahrt, die sie in engen Schleifen immer höher und höher in die Berge führte, vorbei an schroffen Felswänden und schwindelerregenden Abhängen, vor einer unscheinbaren Gruppe von vier Häuschen, die sich in eine kleine Mulde am Fuß eines beeindruckenden schneebedeckten Bergmassivs duckten.

Tief ein und ausatmend bezahlte er den geforderten Fahrpreis. Doch kaum dass er die rostige Türe aufgestemmt hatte, zog er erschrocken seine Daunenjacke zusammen, hier oben pfiff ein eiskalter Wind. Er musste sich beeilen ins Warme zu kommen, sonst holte er sich hier noch eine Lungenentzündung.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt. Mister King, wie ich annehme?", der dicke Wirt der jämmerlichen Behausung, die sich stolz Hotel nannte, aber eher eine Mischung aus Berghütte, Pension und Jugendherberge darstellte, verneigte sich tief vor dem langen, blonden, bärtigen Mann, der zusammen mit einer kleinen Schneewehe in die Lobby trat und musterte ihn mit wachen, schwarzen Augen „Willkommen in unserer bescheidenen Unterkunft."

„Danke", antwortete der knurrig und trug sich als Sean King, Chemiker einer internationalen Ölfirma aus Dublin in die Anmeldeunterlagen ein, „ist mein Zimmer schon fertig?"

„Nein, entschuldigen Sie, Sir", verneinte er betrübt und legte seinen Kopf schief, „aber es dauert nur noch eine kleine Weile, bevor es freigegeben werden kann. Wenn ich Sie bis dahin bitten dürfte im Aufenthaltsraum zu warten."

„Wenn es denn sein muss", grummelte Mister King und sah auf seine Taschenuhr, „ich bin sehr müde, müssen Sie wissen."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, nach dem Flug und der Autofahrt", der feiste Wirt beugte sich etwas zu ihm hin und flüsterte verschwörerisch, „aber wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, es ist heuer durchaus lohnenswert einige Zeit zu warten."

„Ach, und warum?", der Gast zog interessiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Nun, wir haben sehr interessante Gäste. Da ist zum Einen ein amerikanisches Pärchen, man munkelt es seien die durchgebrannten Kinder eines Kongressabgeordneten und einer Filmschauspielerin, dann ein indischer Geschäftsmann mit seiner Frau, ein Händler aus Punjab, ein Reporter der Mumbai Post und eine junge Lehrerin aus England. Sie können alle um diese Uhrzeit im Aufenthaltsraum treffen."

„Amerikaner sind mir suspekt und eine Engländerin?", schnaubte Mister King leicht verächtlich, „Ich bin Ire, wie kann sich denn das lohnen?"

„Nun, das mit den Amerikana kann ich verstehen, aber an der Engländerin kann man durchaus großen Gefallen finden. Sie ist sehr - interessant", wendete der Wirt mit einem anerkennenden Schnalzen ein und strich seinen Schnäuzer glatt.

„Aha!", war Mister Kings einziger Kommentar, aber seine blauen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen als er hinzufügte, „Mein Volk hat von Engländern aller Art wahrlich genug, da brauche ich mir keine noch so lohnenswerte Lady anzusehen. Gibt es Alternativen, um die Zeit zu überbrücken?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, dass Sie nicht zu lange warten müssen, Sir", versicherte der Wirt enttäuscht.

„Gut!", Mister King zückte sein Handy und starrte mit finsterstem Blick auf das Display, „Das Netz hier ist wie erwartet mäßig. Wie sieht es mit Internet aus? Ich habe zahlreiche Korrespondenzen zu erledigen und muss stets online sein."

„Internet", der Wirt strahlte ihn stolz an, „ist selbstverständlich den größten Teil des Tages verfügbar. Zugang erhalten sie über einen speziellen Code, den ich Ihnen gerne gegen eine kleine Gebühr geben kann."

„Kein Problem", schnarrte der Ire, „Zudem brauche ich für die Dauer meines Aufenthalts ein Transportmittel, um zu den Probebohrungen westlich von hier zu gelangen, wegen deren Taxierung mich meine Firma hergeschickt hat."

„Oh, leider ist unser einziges, im Moment funktionstüchtiges Schneemobil bereits vermietet, aber wir haben noch drei sehr zutrauliche Mulis, Sir, von denen wir Ihnen eines gegen eine weitere kleine Gebühr gerne überlassen", antwortete der Wirt und machte sich im Gästebuch Notizen.

„Ein Muli? St. Patrick sei mir gnädig", Mister King rollte mit den Augen, „Nun gut. Mir bleibt ja wohl nichts anderes übrig. Setzen Sie alles auf die Rechnung."

„Aber gerne! Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun, Sir?"

„Mein Zimmer!", erinnerte ihn Mister King missmutig.

„Selbstverständlich, ich werde tun, was ich kann" versprach der Wirt und watschelte schnell hinaus, um irgendwelche Angestellten lautstark zur Eile anzutreiben.

Also auf in den Aufenthaltsraum. Vielleicht gab es dort ja einen Tee. Der wäre wahrlich nicht schlecht! Nun, wenigstens zeigte ihm ein schief hängendes Schild den Weg. Scheinbar war in dem kleinen Raum das ganze Hotel versammelt, was nicht sehr schwer war, denn es hatte ja nur zehn Zimmer. Als Mister King die Türe öffnete, schauten alle etwas irritiert zu ihm hin, anscheinend war er mitten in eine rege Unterhaltung geplatzt, deren unbestreitbarer Mittelpunkt eine sehr attraktive Rothaarige mitte Zwanzig zu sein schien, die ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam. Ah ja, die Engländerin, der Mittelpunkt der illustren Gesellschaft. Beinahe hätte er laut geschnaubt. Aber er wusste sich ja zu beherrschen. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam von oben bis unten und lächelte ihn dann frech an.

Er ignorierte den Blick gekonnt und ließ sich lediglich zu einem arrogant, abweisenden Nicken in die Multikulti-Runde herab, die neben der Engländerin aus fünf Männern und zwei Frauen unterschiedlichsten Alters und Herkunft bestand und steuerte dann den dampfenden Samowar an, um sich mit heißem Tee zu versorgen, bevor er möglichst unauffällig einen der letzten freien Sessel ergatterte. Da der Tee noch sehr heiß war, schlug er dort demonstrativ eine mitgebrachte Zeitung auf, hinter der er sich sogleich vergrub.

Die anderen hatten sich durch ihn nicht lange stören lassen und ein bärtiger Mann mit glühenden Augen, er tippte auf den Reporter aus Bombay, hatte derweil die begonnene Konversation erneut aufgenommen „Nun sagen Sie schon, Miss Drake, wie ist die Geschichte damals ausgegangen?"

„Ach, Mister Kahn", antwortete die Engländerin, deren grüne Augen spitzbübisch in die Runde blitzten, „wir haben dort oben schrecklich gefroren, aber ein braver Hirte hat uns aufgegabelt und zu seinem Lager gebracht, wo wir die Nacht verbringen konnten."

„Die Gastfreundlichkeit meines Volkes ist legendär", fügte ein älterer Herr in landestypischer Tracht stolz bei und die Frau, die neben ihm saß, nickte zustimmend.

„Ja! Allerdings", bestätigte die junge Frau, „diese Nacht wird mir immer eindrücklich im Gedächtnis bleiben! Ich habe selten einen solch wunderschönen Sternenhimmel gesehen."

„Das haben Sie der fehlenden Industrie und der geringen Luftverschmutzung zu verdanken", erklärte der weibliche Part eines junges Pärchens Anfang Zwanzig, dessen Akzent ganz klar amerikanisch war und deren Äußeres auf ein sehr ökologisch bewusstes Leben deutete. Aha, die durchgebrannten Promikinder. Ein Mann Mitte Fünfzig, mit prächtigem Schnäuzer und dem typischen Turban der Sikhs, wohl der Händler aus dem Bundesstaat Punjab, pflichtete dem bei, während er genüsslich an einer Tasse Tee nippte. „Die Sterne sind die Augen des Himmels!"

„Richtig, nichts stört den Ausblick auf das Wesentliche", stimmte die Engländerin zu und wandte sich nun an den neuen Gast, „Meine Name ist übrigens Francis Drake, mein Herr. Natürlich nicht zu verwechseln mit dem berühmten Freibeuter Sir Francis Drake", sie lachte ein wunderschönes Lachen, bevor sie ihn fragte, „und mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen, Sir?"

„Hm?", grummelte er hinter seiner Zeitung, obwohl er sie ganz genau gehört hatte.

„Wie Ihr Name ist, Sir?", wiederholte sie freundlich.

„King", antwortete er kurz angebunden und kam erst gar nicht hinter seiner Zeitung hervor, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu brummen „natürlich nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Beruf. Denn wir Iren haben ja, St. Patrick sei Dank, keinen König!"

„Ja, wir Engländer und Inder auch nicht, denn wir haben ja eine Queen!", entgegnete die junge Frau und grinste in die Runde, „Sehr angenehm, Mister King, und was führt Sie hierher?"

„Geschäfte", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„So! Und wie lange dürfen wir uns an Ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen?", fragte der männliche Part des Ökoduos im breiten Slang der Texaner.

„Solange es eben dauert", knurrte er beißend, „Höchstens aber zwei Wochen."

„Das ist doch sehr schön, dann werden wir ja noch eine Zeitlang das Vergnügen haben", säuselte die Engländerin.

„Das wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen", er blickte mit eisigem Blick über den Zeitungsrand, zückte dann sein Handy und nach einem kleinen Check erhob er sich dann würdevoll, „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen, ich habe noch zu arbeiten!"

„Wie schade, wo wir doch gerade dabei waren, uns näher kennenzulernen, Sir", schnurrte sie.

„Das wird eben warten müssen", schnarrte er zurück, steckte sein Handy in die Tasche, schnappte sich seinen Tee und nickte kurz, „Ladys, Gentlemen", dann verschwand er und machte dem Wirt die Hölle heiß, damit er auf sein Zimmer konnte. Diese Meute war ja noch schlimmer als jede Taxifahrt.

„Hat Ihnen die Gesellschaft der anderen Gäste nicht zugesagt?", schnaufte der Herbergsvater wenig später, als er den dicken Rucksack und den Trolly des Iren die Treppe hinauf schleppte.

„Ich bin müde und ich habe kein Interesse an oberflächlichem Geschwätz!", antwortete der brüsk.

„Also ich finde die junge Dame bezaubernd", murmelte der Wirt und schloss das Zimmer Nummer 9 auf, „Wie gesagt, sie ist eine Lehrerin und erforscht die hiesigen Klöster und heiligen Orte und sie hat neben anderen Vorzügen so schöne Augen."

„Hmpf", war der einzige Kommentar des langen Iren.

„Nun, wie auch immer", seufzte der Hausherr, „Einen schönen Aufenthalt, Sir!"

„Danke", war die kurze Antwort bevor sich die Türe demonstrativ vor der Nase des Wirts schloss.

Drinnen stahl sich trotz allem Ungemach ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des blonden Gastes, er hatte den Wirt so gescheucht, dass dieser ganz vergessen hatte das Gästeverzeichnis wegzuräumen und so konnte er in aller Ruhe erkunden, welche Zimmernummern die anderen Gäste hatten, immerhin stand noch ein kleiner Besuch an. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, doch als er an die balzenden Männer im Aufenthaltsraum dachte, mischte sich ein bedrohliches Grummeln in seine gute Laune.

Hoffentlich übertrieb sie es nicht! Sie war eine miese Schauspielerin. Obwohl sich ihre Vorsichtsmaßnahmen in Bezug auf ihr Äußeres wirklich gelohnt hatten. Ihr Bauch war nicht im Mindesten wahrzunehmen. Gut, denn eine alleinreisende, schwangere Ausländerin war in diesem Landstrich wirklich ziemlich auffällig. Und Auffälligkeiten konnten sie sich ja so gar nicht leisten!

Mister King schaute sich missbilligend um. In dem kleinen, kargen Zimmer hatten nur ein schmales, viel zu kurzes Bett, ein Stuhl und ein Kleiderschrank Platz, aber wenigstens gab es ein eigenes kleines Waschbecken. Ein Luxus in dieser Region. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte er damit sich einen weiteren Tee zu kochen, demonstrativ ein transportables Chemielabor mit diversen Apparaturen aufzubauen und ständig auf die Uhr zu schauen.

Schließlich rückte der Zeiger seiner Taschenuhr auf elf Uhr und nachdem er sich in einen schwarzen Morgenmantel gekleidet hatte, klemmte er sich seinen Kulturbeutel unter den Arm. Denn praktischerweise lag das Zimmer Nummer 4, dem er noch einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten gedachte, ganz am Ende des Ganges, direkt neben der Abstellkammer und hinter dem Duschraum.

Als er auf den Gang hinaustrat war es stockdunkel und bitterkalt. Verflixt, dagegen waren die zugigsten Kerkergänge ja die reinsten Sommerunterkünfte. Zügig verschloss er sein Zimmer und legte schnell die wenigen Meter zur Dusche zurück, vorbei an einem lauten Schnarchen, einer noch recht aktiven Männerrunde beim Kartenspiel und den leise singenden Stimmen des Ökopärchens, die garantiert über die herrliche Landschaft meditierten.

Leider war der Duschraum nicht frei. Die Männerdusche war von dem Sikh besetzt, der sehr damit beschäftig war sein langes Haar akribisch zu waschen und anschließend sorgsam zu kämmen.

Nun, das konnte dauern… Mister King wählte daraufhin die zweite Duschvorrichtung, die allerdings nur spärliches Wasser gab.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", erläuterte der Inder bedauernd, „aber ich habe wohl das letzte warme Wasser verbraucht."

„Ja, ich merke es", knurrte Mister King und rang sichtlich mit sich, ob er auf gewisse Fähigkeiten und Talente zurückgreifen sollte. Aber das wäre zu gefährlich. Immerhin hatte er eine Mission und die würde er nicht durch den Wunsch nach einer warmen Dusche gefährden!

„Aber man darf die Hoffnung nie aufgeben", versuchte der Sikh ihn aufzumuntern.

„Hm", murrte Mister King und tat sich ziemlich leid.

Kurz vor halb zwölf war dann der Sikh endlich mit seiner aufwändigen Haarpflege fertig und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und auch Mister King trocknete sich schnell ab, denn immerhin hatte er heute noch einiges vor.

Ein schneller Blick zur Türe des Duschraumes hinaus und er konnte sich sicher sein, dass die meisten Hausgenossen entweder tief und fest schliefen oder aber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren, das vielfache Geschnarche und das rhythmische Quietschen eines eisernen Bettrostes ließen auf nichts anderes schließen. Aha, das Meditieren hatte also ein Ende gefunden.

Lautlos verschwand er um die Ecke des kleinen Flures, an dessen Ende das besagte Zimmer Nummer vier lag. Er hatte noch nicht einmal zum leisen Klopfen angesetzt, da wurde die Türe auch schon geöffnet und eine sehr energische Hand zog ihn am Revers seines Bademantels in das Zimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

Die blaue Schneeblume 6

„Huch!", entwich es ihm erschrocken, als er so unerwartet feurig ins Hotelzimmer Nummer 4 gezogen wurde.

„Na endlich!", schnurrte die junge Engländerin leise, „Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich habe Dich schrecklich vermisst!"

„Was Sie nicht sagen, Miss … Drake!", entgegnete Mister King arrogant und schloss nicht nur die Tür, sondern auch sie sogleich fest in seine Arme, „obwohl es doch nur wenige Tage waren."

Sie strich ihm seufzend über den langen Rücken, „Mir ist es viel, viel länger vorgekommen."

Eine sehr, sehr erfreuliche Nachricht befand Mister King und küsste sie mal schnell eine kleine, glückliche Weile lang zärtlich. Doch dann rief er sich zur Ordnung, immerhin war er nicht nur zum küssen hier! Er hielt inne, scannte ihr Gesicht gründlich ab und erkundigte sich gespannt, „Wer bist Du eigentlich?"

„Also wirklich, Severus!", sie rollte mit den Augen, „Das solltest Du eigentlich wissen!"

„Nein, sonst würde ich ja nicht fragen!"

„Monika Tibbets natürlich", auch diese Information schien nicht ausreichend erhellend zu sein, „Grundgütiger, die Klassenlehrerin von Eileen!", ergänzte sie daher und schüttelte zusätzlich noch vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, „Du hattest letzten Herbst ein einstündiges Elterngespräch mit ihr und warst anschließend ganz angetan!"

„Ach ja", fiel es ihm wieder ein, „jetzt wo Du es sagst. Aber meine Begeisterung bezog sich vor allem auf die Leistungen von Eileen und nicht auf das Äußere ihrer Lehrerin!" 

„Soso", Miss Drake, alias Miss Tibbets, alias Hermine Granger, schien nicht sehr überzeugt von dieser Antwort.

„Ja, so! Aber warum hast Du sie gewählt?"

„Nur für Dich", ließ ihn seine Frau spöttisch wissen, „Damit Du endlich", sie zog ihre Armbanduhr zu Rate, „für exakt eine Dreiviertelstunde eine schöne Rothaarige mit grünen Augen küssen kannst, ohne dass ich Dir dafür einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zukommen lasse."

„Hermine", grollte er, „wenn ich das für so erstrebenswert halten würde, dann hätte ich Deine Mutter gefragt!"

„Oh!" zog sie ihre Augenbrauen mit einem belustigten Grinsen erstaunt in die Höhe, „Na, das sag´ ich ihr, das kannst Du mir glauben!"

„Wie? Nein", er wurde bleich, „besser nicht! Nicht, dass sie noch irgendwelche falschen Schlüsse zieht!"

„Oder mein Vater!", ergänzte sie süffisant.

„Ja! Genau!", sein Teint wurde noch bleicher, „Das kannst Du uns allen doch nicht wirklich antun wollen?"

„Nun, vielleicht nicht", ließ Miss Drake ihr Vorgehen offen, „aber bevor ich doch noch überlege Dich zu verpetzen, will ich wissen, wie es den Mädchen geht? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Selbstverständlich", winkte Mister King ab, „ihr weiser Vater hatte alles im Griff und nun erfreuen die Damen ihre braven Großeltern."

„Haben sie mich denn auch vermisst?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Tja, weißt Du, das ist schwer zu sagen", überlegte er. Er liebte es, sie ein bisschen zu ärgern, was ihm stets ausgesprochen gut gelang, wie er mal wieder erkennen durfte!

„Was? Warum ist das schwer zu sagen?", und schon schob sie enttäuscht die Unterlippe vor, was auch bei Miss Tibbets wirklich niedlich aussah.

„Sie hatten eben viel zu tun!"

„Womit denn?"

„Mit Bildermalen und Briefeschreiben für ihre unvernünftige Mutter, die mal wieder quer durch die Welt gondeln!", erklärte er gerne.

„Ich gondle nicht quer durch die Welt, ich unternehme eine Dienstreise!", empörte sich Hermine.

„Ja, sicher, eine Dienstreise!", jetzt musste er die Augen rollen, „Aber bevor Du fragst, ich gebe Dir nachher den ganzen Stapel an Pergament, den sie in den letzten Tagen für Dich produziert haben."

„Ah, das ist klasse!", jubelte die junge Engländerin versöhnt und rückte wieder an Mister King heran. „Dann kann ich mich ja jetzt in Ruhe den anderen wichtigen Dingen widmen!"

„Der Expedition?"

„Ja, der auch, aber vorher", sie befeuchtete kurz ihre Lippen, „will ich noch etwas anderes!"

„Was sollte das denn sein?", tat er unwissend, obwohl ihr Blick gerade Bände sprach.

„Na, das hier zum Beispiel", sie griff erneut in den Kragenstoff seines Morgenmantels, um ihn stürmisch an sich zu ziehen und sich fest an ihn zu drücken.

„Oh! Das meinen Sie!", er hob erstaunt seine Augenbraue, „ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so verrucht sind, Professor."

„Da kann ich leider gar nichts für, denn das liegt allein an diesen Hormonen, müssen Sie wissen. Sie sagen mir unmissverständlich, dass ich augenblicklich diesen abweisenden, unfreundlichen, aber irrsinnig interessanten irischen Chemiker verführen muss, weil er haargenau mein Typ ist und mir das gibt, was ich dringend brauche!"

„Ach ja", er strich sich mit einem breiten Grinsen über sein haariges Kinn, „ich vergaß, Sie stehen ja auf Bärte."

„Korrekt!", schnurrte sie, „auf große, schwarze Kerle, die gelegentlich blond und bärtig sind und auf langbeinige Rothaarige mit grünen Augen stehen!"

„Gut, nachdem wir deutlich erkannt haben, dass Du ein Minderwertigkeitsproblem hast: worauf wartest Du dann noch? Hier ist ein Blonder, der eigentlich schwarz ist!"

„Ich habe kein Minderwertigkeitsproblem, ich bin nur fett und klobig!", Hermine sah mit leidendem Blick an sich herunter.

„Unsinn, Du bist schwanger!"

„Das ändert doch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich fett und klobig bin!", beharrte sie.

„Doch, es ist die Ursache."

„Aha, also findest Du auch, dass ich fett und klobig bin!", sie schob ihn mit zitterndem Kinn von sich fort.

„Großer Merlin!", Severus raufte sich die Haare, waren sie jetzt wieder in dieser Phase? Wie gut, dass er schon Erfahrungen mit den Launen schwangerer Frauen hatte, „ich halte die Schwangerschaft für die Ursache deiner Minderwertigkeitsprobleme und ansonsten", er zog sie wieder näher zu sich heran, „finde ich Dich sinnlich und betörend."

„Sinnlich und betörend?", horchte Hermine auf. 

„Korrekt, Miss Granger, schön, dass Ihnen Ihre Hormone nicht aufs Gehör geschlagen sind!"

„Auf dem Komplimenteohr hört keine Frau schlecht", lächelte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", grummelte Severus.

„Allerdings müssen wir sehr leise sein, das Haus ist unglaublich hellhörig und der Wirt schleicht zudem ständig herum!", gab sie zu bedenken, während sie doch verführerisch den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels öffnete.

„Dann lass uns keine Zeit vergeuden!", grummelte er und sein Blick klebte an jedem Stückchen heller Haut und jeder winzigen Sommersprosse, die der Stoff freigab. Bei Merlin, als sie den Morgenmantel ganz aufschlug und die beiden vollen Brüste, die fast auf der dicken Kugel auflagen, in die sich ihr Bauch in den letzten Wochen und Monaten verwandelt hatte, musste er heftig schlucken, „Wie gesagt, mehr als sinnlich…"

„Severus", schmunzelte sie ob seiner Reaktion zufrieden und riss den angeblichen Iren aus seinen begehrlichen Betrachtungen in die er wohl ein wenig zu offensichtlich und allem Anschein nach zu lange verfallen war.

„Hm?"

„Wolltest Du nicht gerade die Zeit für ganz bestimmte Dinge nutzen?", erkundigte sie sich lächelnd.

„Oh, natürlich!", und so hob er sie einfach auf seine Arme und legte sie sachte auf das viel zu schmale Bett, das zudem noch ein sehr beängstigendes Knarren von sich gab, als er sich ebenfalls dazu quetschte.

„Da ist ja unsere Couch geradezu üppig gegen dieses schmale Brett hier!", knurrte er mindestens so besorgt wie das gequälte Lager.

„Ja, das könnte stimmen, aber da müssen wir jetzt leider durch!", seufzte die freche Hexe unter ihm. Doch Severus war noch lange nicht zufrieden.

„Bei Merlin! Dieses Quietschen und Knarren hört man durch das ganze Haus, lass uns die Matratze auf den Boden legen", verlangte er nach einigen Minuten der intensiven Beschäftigung mit Hermines Brüsten.

„Da zieht es aber ziemlich und unbedingt sauber ist es auch nicht", gab Hermine zu bedenken, half ihm aber trotzdem dabei die Matratze aus dem Bett zu ziehen.

„Tja, wie gesagt, so etwas muss man eben hinnehmen auf Dienstreisen in unwirkliche Gegenden!"

Wohl wahr! Tatsächlich wäre es wirklich zu leichtsinnig und dumm gewesen, die örtlichen Zaubereibehörden wegen eines zu schmalen und kurzen Bettes auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zudem brauchte man für gewisse Aktivitäten bekanntlich nicht so viel Platz und Bequemlichkeit.

Und diese Aktivitäten hätten wirklich sehr ansprechend und vor allem sehr befriedigend sein können, wenn denn Miss Drake über etwas mehr Einbildungskraft verfügt hätte.

Verflixt!

„Was ist los?", fragte er, als er nämlich nach einigen weiteren Minuten der leisen, aber konzentrierten Beachtung der vielen weiteren erfreulichen Körperregionen seiner Frau bemerken musste, dass seine leidenschaftlichen Zuwendungen bei ihr nicht den gewohnten Erfolg zeigten, sondern ganz im Gegenteil, eher kontraproduktiv zu sein schienen. Etwas, das ihn ziemlich verwirrte.

„Nichts", murmelte sie mehr als unglaubwürdig und kraulte mechanisch in seinem Haar.

„Ich glaube Dir kein Wort", entgegnete er darum auch sogleich und schaute sie auffordernd an.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht", seufzte sie und wich seinem Blick aus.

„So? Und warum kannst Du Dich dann nicht fallen lassen?" Er zog sich vorsichtig aus ihr zurück, „Fühlst Du Dich nicht wohl?"

„Doch, doch", murmelte sie und schaute ihn unbehaglich an, „Es ist nur..."

„Ja?", er sah sie sehr aufmerksam an.

„Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht tun, Severus", sie wurde rot.

„Was genau kannst Du nicht tun?", verstand er gerade nicht.

Sie schlug die Augen nieder, „Mit Mister King schlafen."

„Oh", er blinzelte kurz, „aber ich dachte, er ist genau Dein Typ!"

„Es tut mir echt leid! Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber ich finde es so unglaublich seltsam nicht Deine Haut und Dein Haar zu spüren. Deine Stimme ist nicht die Deine und selbst Dein Duft ist ein klein wenig anders. Ich habe das Gefühl mit einem Fremden zu schlafen", erklärte Hermine sichtlich unbehaglich.

„Ich rieche anders?", staunte Severus.

„Ja", schniefte Hermine.

„Hm", machte er und sah sie ratlos an. Nun, einerseits war es ja gar nicht schlecht, dass Hermine nur ihn haben wollte, aber in der jetzigen Situation leider wenig hilfreich, denn er war zugegebenermaßen schon ziemlich erregt.

„Ich kann aber die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes jetzt nicht aufheben", überlegte er und strich sich das blonde Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich ja", murmelte sie bekümmert und wollte sich zur Seite drehen, als er sie zurückhielt.

„Afrika, oder?", fragte er leise und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaube schon", flüsterte sie und er bemerkte wie ihr Kinn anfing zu zittern. Daher beeilte er sich, sie fest in seine Arme zu ziehen. Sofort atmete sie tief durch, „Es tut mir so leid, Severus."

„Ist ja schon gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und streichelte ihr über den nackten Rücken, „Da gibt es nichts, wofür Du Dich entschuldigen müsstest, meine Liebe!"

„Aber ich merke doch, dass Du gerne weitergemacht hättest", schluchzte sie.

„Unbedingt!", ihr Bauch und ihre Brüste an seiner Brust waren sehr, sehr anregend, „Denn auch ich habe Dich ein klein wenig vermisst und es ist für mich deutlich einfacher Miss Tibbet auszublenden, als für Dich Mister King. Und dass Du diese verheerende Wirkung auf mich hast, sollte Dir in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht entgangen sein", er küsste ihre Nasenspitze bevor er zärtlich ergänzte, „aber es gibt mir absolut gar nichts, wenn es Dir Unbehagen bereitet, Hermine. Ganz im Gegenteil!"

„Danke, Severus, ich mache es wieder gut", murmelte sie mit tränenverhangenem Blick.

„Ich werde Sie zu gegebener Zeit gerne daran erinnern, Miss Granger", schnarrte er, wischte ihr sanft die Tränen aus den Augen und ließ es gerne zu, dass sie sich eng an ihn schmiegte. So lagen sie eine ganze Weile still beieinander und lauschten dem pfeifenden Wind, der an den Fensterläden zerrte, bis dass der Verwandlungszauber bei ihr nachließ und sie sich wieder in seine braunhaarige und braunäugige Frau verwandelte, die er jeder Rothaarigen auf der Welt vorgezogen hätte.

Er musste sie einfach küssen. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger!", raunte er dunkel.

„Danke, Professor. Wann lässt der Vielsafttrank bei Dir nach?"

„Im Laufe der Nacht. Die Modifikationen, die ich vorgenommen habe, lassen eine exakte Rückverwandlung nicht so leicht vorausbestimmen."

„Gut!", nickte sie, „Das ist ja trotzdem absehbar."

Dann zuckte sie plötzlich leicht zusammen, „Lillian", murmelte sie auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärend, fasste nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch, der sich mal hier und mal da sichtbar und spürbar empor wölbte, „Das macht sie in letzter Zeit häufig."

„Sie braucht sicher Bewegung und wird bestimmt ein genauso unternehmungsfrohes Kind, wie Sera", mutmaßte Severus und streichelte sachte über den gewölbten Leib.

„Ha", machte Hermine, „dann bekommen wir aber Freude, zwei von dieser Sorte sind sicherlich nicht leicht."

„In der Tat!", stöhnte ihr Mann und malte sich schon die schlimmsten Dinge aus.

„Aber eigentlich glaube ich fest, dass sie ganz anders wird", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Wie anders?", horchte Severus auf.

„Anders als Sera und auch anders als Eileen", antwortete sie einfach.

„So? Und warum?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass Lillian ihre eigenen Akzente setzen wird."

„Hoffentlich sind das erfreuliche Akzente!", denn mit seinen beiden Töchtern war er im Grunde genommen sehr zufrieden.

„Ganz bestimmt", war sich Hermine sicher und in ihre Augen kehrte der gewohnte Glanz zurück, „ich habe ein sehr, sehr gutes Gefühl, was dieses Kind angeht!"

„Ah ja! Die Frauen und ihre Gefühle", spottete Severus, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Geht es Dir auch wirklich gut, Hermine? Kommst Du mit dem Klima hier oben klar?"

„Ja, sehr gut sogar, der Trank ist klasse, ich war heute Morgen schon auf fünftausend Meter, kein Problem", antwortet sie und rückte sich das Kissen in den Nacken.

„Zu Fuß?", fragte Severus verdutzt.

„Nein, der Wirt hat mir ein kleines Schneemobil zur Verfügung gestellt, das ist super!"

„Aha, Du hast das!", grunzte er grummelnd.

„Ja, es macht so viel Spaß damit durch den Schnee zu brausen!", strahlte Hermine.

„So, so, Spaß! Hast Du außer Spaß zu haben auch schon die Schutzzauber untersucht?", erkundigte er sich weiter und zog die Bettdecke höher, nicht dass sie sich noch erkältete, denn sie hatte recht, es zog unangenehm.

„Natürlich, das war doch mein Auftrag, Mister King!", antwortete sie und ihr zurückgekehrter Enthusiasmus ließ ihn leicht lächeln, „Das habe ich schon vorgestern erledigt, bevor das Wetter umgeschlagen ist."

„Sehr gut und was ist Deine Einschätzung?", wollte er wissen und zeichnete kleine Muster auf ihren Bauch.

„Das wir bester Hoffnung sein können, was unser Projekt angeht und dass wir einen sehr geeigneten Ort für unser Lager ausgesucht haben", meinte sie zufrieden, „Es ist mit zwei Felswänden vor heftigen Winden geschützt und mit einem guten Fernrohr hat man einen prächtigen Blick auf das unterhalb liegende Plateau. Ich habe alles notiert und dokumentiert, Du kannst es morgenfrüh in Ruhe prüfen."

„Schön! Dann kann ich also den beiden anderen Nachricht geben, dass sie kommen können?", freute sich Severus.

„Ja, ich habe schon alles Nötige vorbereitet. Wenn Mildred da ist, können wir die Schutzzauber komplett analysieren, um sie dann, wenn es gilt, hoffentlich unauffällig zu deaktivieren, damit Caspian und Du die Pflanzen ausfindig machen und die Samen ernten können."

„Ausgezeichnet, dann hoffen wir mal, dass die Zauber sich lösen lassen und dass unsere Berechnungen korrekt sind."

„Wie gesagt, auch dabei habe ich ein sehr gutes Gefühl, Professor!"

„Dein Gefühl in allen Ehren, Hermine", schüttelte Severus augenrollend den Kopf, „aber darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Du eine hormongesteuerte, hochschwangere Frau bist, deren Gehirn vielleicht doch etwas unter Sauerstoffmangel leidet? Da hätte ich lieber Fakten als Emotionen!"

„Wie bitte?", empörte sich die hormongesteuerte Schwangere und schob ihn von sich, „Du bist als Sean King tatsächlich noch unverschämter als Severus Snape und das will schon was heißen!"

„Aber ich habe recht, gib es zu!", entgegnete Severus und musste acht geben, dass er nicht von der Matratze fiel.

„Pff! Gar nichts gebe ich zu, denn ich darf Dich daran erinnern, dass es bei dieser Mission ganz besonders auf mein Gefühl ankommt. Solche komplexen Schutz- und Alarmzauber lassen sich immer nur mit Wissen und Intuition lösen!"

„Gut, es mag sein, dass Dein Gefühl an der ein oder anderen Stelle recht hilfreich wäre", gab er versöhnlich nach.

„Na also!", sah sich Hermine zufrieden bestätigt, bevor sie ernst wurde, „Allerdings habe ich bei unserem Wirt ein nicht so gutes Gefühl."

„Der Wirt? Was ist mit ihm, außer dass er nachts durch die Gegend schleicht?", horchte Severus auf.

„Er hat mir ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt", erklärte Hermine, „Er wollte genau wissen wo ich herkomme und was ich so mache und welchen Zweck diese Reise hätte. Er hat so etwas Lauerndes an sich."

„Ja, dass er neugierig ist, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", nickte Severus beunruhigt, „und wenn ich ehrlich bin, schenke ich ihm ebenfalls nicht viel Vertrauen. Ich war sehr froh, dass Deine Mum mir das mit diesem Muggelnetz und dem Telefon erklärt hat und dass ich als Geschäftsmann danach sofort fragen muss."

„Sehr gut! Hat er es Dir abgenommen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich selbst fand mich jedenfalls durchaus überzeugend", meinte Severus hochmütig, bevor er sich müde die Augen rieb „ich hoffe nur, dass dieser feiste Wirt und sein schäbiges Hotel hier kein Wachposten der hiesigen Zaubereibehörden sind, dann sollten wir besser sogleich unsere Schäferstündchen einstellen und schön getrennt die Nacht verbringen."

„Oh, nein, das wäre aber sehr schade!", klagte Hermine betrübt, „Meinst Du, dass es so gefährlich wäre, wenn Du bleibst?"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, aber sollte er doch Verdacht geschöpft haben, wäre es besser nichts zu riskieren", murmelte er nachdenklich und schaute auf seine Taschenuhr, „Außerdem habe ich mein eigenes Zimmer schon bezahlt!"

„Ich erstatte Dir auch die Kosten", versuchte Hermine zu verhandeln.

„Zu großzügig, meine Liebe!", grinste er schief, bevor er traurig ergänzte „Aber ich gehe trotzdem. Ich will nicht, dass Du und unsere Mission wegen unprofessioneller Emotionen zwischen den Expeditionsteilnehmern in Gefahr geraten."

„Hm, also ich finde diese Emotionen nicht unprofessionell, sondern sehr schön!", entgegnete Hermine traurig. „Aber ich gebe zu, Du hast recht", sie sah ihm mit großem Bedauern dabei zu, wie er sich mit verdrießlichem Gesicht aus dem Bettzeug schälte und seinen Morgenmantel überzog.

„Ich könnte vielleicht morgen früh vor dem Frühstück kurz vorbeischauen", stellte er in Aussicht, als er ihr half die Matratze wieder ins Gestell zu heben und ihr abschließend einen zärtlichen Gute Nacht Kuss gab.

„Nein", schüttelte Hermine bestimmt den Kopf, „Das ist nicht gut, denn Du kannst nicht so einfach als Severus Snape über den Gang marschieren. Die Menschen hier stehen sehr früh auf. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich zur Abwechslung mal nach Dir sehen würde, nicht, dass Du Dich fürchtest, so allein in Deinem Bett!"

„Oh, ja, nicht auszudenken, so verlassen in einem fremden Land…", freute sich Severus schon auf diese Inspektion.

„Ganz genau! Schlaf gut, Severus, und träum´ was Schönes", wünschte sie ihm flüsternd, bevor er leise und vorsichtig die Türe öffnete und sich vergewisserte, dass keiner auf dem Flur war.

Trotz des kalten, einsamen und ebenfalls zu schmalen Bettes schlief er ziemlich gut und träumte auch sehr nette Dinge. Die Hauptrolle in seinen Träumen spielte, wie erwartet, eine gewisse Dame sechs Zimmer weiter. Denn immerhin hatte auch er sie vermisst, ziemlich, ziemlich viel sogar!

Und wer war schon Monika Tibbets, wenn er eine Hermine Granger haben konnte! Genau: nichts!

Bei Merlin!


	7. Chapter 7

Die blaue Schneeblume 7

Der nächste Tag brachte leider noch schlechteres Wetter mit sich, als befürchtet. Die Temperaturen sackten sogar nochmals um einige Grade ab und der unangenehm heftige Wind verwandelte sich in einen ausgewachsenen Sturm. So wurden Miss Drakes Exkursionspläne erst einmal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Eis gelegt und auf die Stirn des irischen Chemikers zeichneten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten. Denn ihr Zeitkorridor war verflixt eng, mehr als zwei, drei Tage Puffer war nicht eingeplant. Sie hatten das Erblühen rund um den 28. Januar berechnet und heute war schon der 24. Es galt also keine Zeit zu verlieren sondern alles, was noch zu tun war, auch bei diesen widrigen Umständen zu erledigen.

Nun, dieser Tag sollte noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten im Petto haben. So erwies sich Hermines Beobachtung über die Aufstehzeiten der Menschen hier als sehr treffend und sie konnten ihr Vorhaben eines kurzen Besuches zwecks leidenschaftlicher Begegnung am Morgen leider nicht in die Tat umzusetzen.

Gut, sie waren ja auch nicht zum Vergnügen hier!

Nachdem ihre diversen Vielsaft- und Veränderungstränke neuerlich ihre Wirkung getan hatten und sie nacheinander das Frühstück eingenommen hatten, setzte sich Severus daher sogleich mit Mildred und Caspian in Verbindung. Sie hatten dafür extra einen Zweiwegespiegel besorgt und vereinbarten auf diesem Wege, dass sich erst Mildred am Abend und Caspian am nächsten Morgen in ein ähnlich kleines Hotel auf der anderen Seite des Bergkammes begeben sollten. Sollte sich das Wetter endlich beruhigen, würden sich dann gegen Mittag die Runenexpertin und Hermine am Basislager treffen, um die weiteren Schritte vor Ort zu untersuchen.

Severus ging derweil dem Personal auf die Nerven mit ständigen Nachfragen zu deren Wettereinschätzung. Nach Meinung des Wirts, war der Wettereinbruch nur von kurzer Dauer, seine Tiere wären für eine längere Kälte- und Schneeperiode viel zu ruhig. Ah ja… auch nicht viel besser als Sybilles Kristallkugel…

Er baute dann im Laufe des Morgens aus lauter Langeweile, und wegen der Glaubhaftigkeit seiner Tarnung, unter vielfältigen Verwünschungen weiter an seinem kleinen, transportablen Labor zur Bestimmung der sedimentologischen Klassifizierung von Bohrkernen herum. Wohl nicht unklug, denn als der Wirt Handtücher brachte, horchte der ihn sogleich nach allen Regeln der Kunst über sein konkretes Reiseziel und den genauen Zweck seines Aufenthaltes aus und ließ sich die komplexen Apparaturen genau erklären. Gut, dass Hermine ihn gewarnt hatte und gut, dass er sich eingehend mit diesem Bereich auseinandergesetzt hatte.

Seine Gattin wälzte derweil in ihrem Zimmer einige der mitgebrachten Bücher über alte und neue Flüche und Schutzzauber Asiens, immerhin war ziemlich gewiss, dass einige vertrackte Zauber auf sie warten würden.

Das alles taten sie schön getrennt, zwecks Konzentration und zum Schutz vor hormonellen Bedürfnissen. Man wusste ja nie!

Als Hermines Rücken aber zu schmerzen begann und eine Heißhungerwelle auf Sardinen in Honigsauce sie überrollte, gab sie am späten Nachmittag ihre Studien auf, versteckte ihre Bücher in der schlichten, schwarzen Umschnalltasche, die durch spezielle, unauffindbare Zauber genügend Raum für all ihre Expeditionsutensilien bot und spielte nach einem kurzen Besuch in der Küche einige Runden Bridge bei einer Tasse besten Assam Tee mit dem indischen Ehepaar und Mister Vasiri, einem neuen Gast aus Pakistan, der mit den ersten heftigen Schneewehen noch den Weg in das kleine Hotel gefunden hatte und eine unübersehbare Vorliebe für Gedichte, Literatur und schöne Frauen besaß. Irgendwann war auch Severus hinzugekommen und las angesichts des schöngeistigen und schmachtenden Pakistani unter ständigem Augenrollen ein chemisches Fachjournal. Dabei ließ er selbstverständlich Miss Drake keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Nach dem, gar nicht mal so schlechten, Abendessen – Hermine war gerade in den Sinn gekommen, dass hart gekochte Eier im Moment genau das richtige für ihren Körper wäre und sie daraufhin fünf von ihnen verdrückt hatte, zogen sich einige Gäste auf ihre Stuben zurück, unter ihnen Severus und schließlich auch Hermine, die in ihrem Zimmer eine kleine Nachricht fand:

„Das Buch dürfte Sie interessieren", stand dort in Severus gestochen scharfer Handschrift.

Oh, wie spannend, freute sich Hermine und versuchte die Blähungen zu vergessen, die ihr die hart gekochten Eier verursachten!

Schnell schaute sie auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch nach und genau, gut versteckt unter diversen Fachbüchern über die Geschichte, Pflanzen und Gesteine der Region lag ein unscheinbares schwarzes Notizbüchlein.

„Ah", sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann war dieses schmucklose Notizheft eine kleine Kostbarkeit, nämlich eine erstklassige und vor allen Dingen unauffällige Kommunikationsart und Severus hatte mehr als recht, es würde sie sehr interessieren!

Sie schlug es auf und schrieb mit einem Kugelschreiber ein kurzes „Hallo" auf die erste Seite. Tatsächlich! Die Schrift verschwand, wie wenn sie in Sand versinken würde. Wunderbar! Er hatte zwei besorgen können. Diese Art von magischen Büchern war sehr selten, vor allem, da es sich um eines mit unauffindbaren Zaubern handeln musste.

Das versprach ja doch noch ein netter Abend zu werden, ging es ihr erfreut durch den Sinn. Doch bevor sie sich dem Büchlein und damit ihrem Mann in Ruhe widmen würde, musste sie dringend die Heizung höher drehen und am besten noch einen Pullover überstreifen, es zog heute noch unangenehmer durch die Fensterritzen als üblich.

Als sie aber zum Kleiderschrank trat, blieb sie überrascht stehen, die Türe stand einen Spalt weit offen. Seltsam, sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie nicht nur geschlossen, sondern auch verschlossen hatte, weil sie nämlich die ärgerliche Angewohnheit hatte immer wieder knarrend aufzuspringen.

Einem ersten Reflex nach zuckte ihre Hand zu ihrem Zauberstab, der wie immer gut geschützt, im linken Ärmel steckte. Aber das durfte sie ja nur im Notfall, also griff sie mit klopfendem Herzen langsam nach dem Knauf und lugte vorsichtig hinein. Nun, auf den ersten Blick war alles so, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie wollte schon erleichtert durchatmend nach ihrem Pullover greifen, als ihr ein feiner Geruch nach Kreuzkümmel auffiel.

Hm, seltsam, zwar gab es fast kein Gericht in diesem Landstrich, das nicht Kreuzkümmel enthielt, aber sie hatte schon immer eine Abneigung gegen dieses Gewürz und war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Geruch in ihren Kleidern bestimmt bemerkt hätte. Daraufhin schaute sie sich ihre Sachen, die in den Schubfächern lagen und auf den wenigen Kleiderbügeln hingen, nochmals genauer an und tatsächlich, hier war ihre Unterwäsche etwas verrutscht, da ein Shirt zerknittert.

Verflixt, jemand hatte in ihren Sachen gewühlt.

Aber wer tat so etwas? Ein Dieb? Vielleicht. Ein rascher Check zeigte allerdings, dass nichts fehlte. Oder Severus? Nein, dass er ihre langweilige Funktionsunterwäsche durchwühlen würde, war sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Dann vielleicht eine Kontrolle. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bei dieser Erkenntnis noch heftiger gegen die Rippen. Zudem kam ihr dieser Geruch bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht genau, von wo. Aber das würde sie noch herausfinden.

Beunruhigt unterzog sie auch den restlichen Raum einer eingehenden Untersuchung, ja, auch in der Nachttisch- und in der Schreibtischschublade und besonders in ihrem Reiserucksack roch sie den leichten Kreuzkümmelduft.

Verdammt! Sie musste ihren Mann möglichst schnell darüber benachrichtigen, dass man ihr Zimmer durchsucht hatte. Sie überlegte schon, ob sie rasch über den Flur eilen sollte, entschied sich dann aber aus Vorsicht und angesichts ihres zwickenden Rückens dazu, sich besser das kleine schwarze Büchlein zu schnappen und sich mitsamt einem Stift auf ihr Bett zu legen.

Ahh, ja, so war es besser, schnell noch die Decke um die Schulter gelegt, so konnte man auch lange Abende auf dem Dach der Welt aushalten.

Als sie das schwarze Büchlein aufschlug, um Severus eine Nachricht zu schreiben, stand da auf der ersten Seite: ‚Ich habe gesehen, dass Du geschummelt hast, Miss Drake!', was ihr einen empörten Laut entlockte.

‚Wie kommst Du denn darauf?', schrieb sie sogleich unter diese freche Behauptung.

‚Ich habe es genau gesehen', erschien prompt die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

‚Was?' verwahrte sich Hermine und streifte nebenher mit einem versteckten Seufzen ihre Schuhe von den Füßen, ‚Nie im Leben, ich hatte nur Glück und ehrlich, Mister und Misses Basu spielten grottenschlecht und Mister Vasiri schien mir sehr unkonzentriert.'

‚Natürlich, er war ja zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Dich anzuhimmeln und schmalzige Gedichte zu rezitieren, darum hat es ihm auch nichts ausgemacht zu verlieren! Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem armen indischen Ehepaar, sie waren sichtlich enttäuscht', versuchte Severus ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.

‚Wirklich?', erkundigte sich Hermine auch sogleich besorgt, dabei hatte sie lediglich einen Gewinn von 75 Rupien erzielt, was ungefähr einem halben Pfund Sterling entsprach.

‚Natürlich', behauptete Severus, ‚ich habe gehört, dass sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen sind, als sie meinten, dass sie nun wegen Dir nicht mehr wüssten, wie sie ihre Kinder satt bekommen würden.'

„Quatsch!", schnaubte Hermine kopfschüttelnd über die Phantasie ihres Mannes. Sie legte den Stift beiseite und stand doch nochmals auf, um ihre Schublade nach einem weiteren Paar dicker Strickstrümpfe zu durchforsten, bevor sie zurück schrieb, ‚Unsinn! Mister Balu hat ein gut gehendes Call-Center und sie haben nur einen Sohn, der gerade in Amerika studiert.'

‚Sag ich doch, er wird jetzt verhungern und Miss Drake ist schuld!', freute sich Severus ganz offensichtlich.

„Na… wie immer!" seufzte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, bevor sie zum eigentlichen Problem kam, ‚Severus, ich glaube es war jemand in meinem Zimmer', schrieb sie und wartete gespannt auf Antwort.

‚Natürlich', kam es sofort zurück, ‚ich!'

‚Nein, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Zimmer durchsucht worden ist, während ich unten war', konkretisierte Hermine.

‚Oh!' war die einzige Antwort und es dauerte eine kleine Weile, bis er weiter schrieb, ‚Fehlt etwas oder ist etwas zurückgelassen worden?'

‚Nein, ich denke nicht, dass etwas fehlt und ich habe noch nichts bemerkt, was nicht vorher schon hier war."

‚Bei Merlin! Ich hoffe nicht, dass wir aufgeflogen sind!'

‚Derjenige der hier war, kann nichts Ungewöhnliches gefunden haben', antwortete Hermine, ‚Ich habe alles Magische oder was mit der Expedition zu tun hat, stets bei mir.'

‚Sehr gut!', lobte Severus.

‚Ich weiß', schrieb sie keck zurück, ‚Übrigens genauso wie dieses wunderbare Büchlein. Wo hast Du es her?'

‚Das willst Du lieber nicht wissen…'

‚Mundungus?'

‚Schlimmer…'

‚Was ist schlimmer als Mundungus Fletcher?'

‚Cyrus Mahony!'

‚Grundgütiger!' konnte Hermine da nur antworten, der Mitarbeiter des Büros gegen Missbrauch von Magie war ihr noch in denkbar schlechter Erinnerung.

‚Er ist jetzt zeitweise in die Asservatenkammer abkommandiert. Man denkt, dass er dort weniger anrichten kann. Leider hat das dazu geführt, dass ich wirklich nicht mehr damit gerechnet habe, das er die Bücher findet, obwohl die Inventurliste seit 1905 zwei solcher Exemplare aufweist!'

‚Dieser Mann ist eine Plage, der Inbegriff der Unfähigkeit und eine Gefahr für die ganze Zaubererwelt', war sich Hermine sicher.

‚Absolut, Kingsley ist auch kreuzunglücklich.'

‚Apropos!', fiel Hermine ein wichtiges Detail wieder ein, „Derjenige der hier war, riecht nach Kreuzkümmel.'

‚Hier riecht alles nach Kreuzkümmel…'

‚Nein, es ist speziell, ich kenne diesen Geruch, ich muss mich nur noch erinnern von wo!'

‚Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, Hermine!', mahnt Severus.

‚Meinst Du, dass ich abreisen sollte?'

Severus schien zu überlegen, denn wieder verstrich eine kleine Weile, bis er antwortete, ‚Nein, wenn derjenige tatsächlich etwas gegen uns der Hand hätte, dann wären wir wohl schon enttarnt worden, entweder wartet er noch ab oder aber er glaubt, dass er sich geirrt hat.'

‚Hoffentlich das zweite!'

‚Das hoffe ich auch, aber von Treffen, wie und wo auch immer, sollten wir Abstand nehmen.'

‚Ja, aber das ist sehr, sehr schade', vor allem da ihr Rücken gut eine kleine Massage vertragen könnte.

‚Allerdings', bestätigte auch Severus mit drei Ausrufezeichen und Hermine dachte eine zeitlang sehnsüchtig daran, wie gerne sie jetzt seine starken Arme und seine warmen Füße gespürt hätte. Aber na ja, vielleicht tat es eine Wärmflasche ebenfalls, sie setzte schon mal den kleinen Wasserkocher in Gang. Bevor dieser heißes Wasser für Wärmflasche und einen letzten Tee bereitet hätte, putzte sie ihre Zähne und machte sich Bettfertig. Als sie dann mit der heißen Wärmflasche ins Bett schlüpfte und den dampfenden Tee auf die Kommode stellte, sah sie, dass Severus eine neue Botschaft ins Heft geschrieben hatte:

‚Wie bist Du eigentlich auf den Namen ‚Drake' gekommen?'

‚Fancis Drake? Nun, ich dachte mir, wir sind vielleicht wirklich ein kleinwenig so, wie Sir Francis Drake im Auftrag Queen Elisabeths', sinnierte Hermine mit verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

‚So! Ist Kingsley dabei die Queen?', erkundigte sich Severus und der Spott war seinen Worten förmlich anzumerken.

‚Oh ja', schrieb Hermine kichernd, ‚er hat nur deutlich weniger Haare und ist weniger blass.'

‚In der Tat!', kam es postwendend zurück, ‚Sag mal, hieß es nicht, dass die Queen eine Affäre mit diesem Pseudo-Piraten gehabt haben soll?'

‚Klar', Hermine wackelte vergnüglich mit den Augenbrauen, vielleicht schaffte sie es ja heute noch ihren Ehemann ein wenig zu ärgern, ‚Piraten, vor allem ehrsame und im Auftrag der Krone befindliche sind ja so obercool und irrsinnig faszinierend, zudem verwegen und furchtlos und da kann auch eine edle, offiziell jungfräuliche Königin nicht widerstehen.'

‚Also wirklich, ich kann Kingsley außerordentlich gut widerstehen', war Severus prompte Antwort auf die er offensichtlich eine Bestätigung seiner Frau erwartete, denn als die nicht sogleich erfolgte kam die schriftliche Aufforderung: ‚Hermine?'

‚Was ist? Ich darf doch wohl noch einige Augenblicke überlegen. Kingsley ist immerhin nicht die schlechteste Wahl', war Hermines freche Entgegnung.

‚Wie bitte? Darf ich Dich daran erinnern, dass Du nicht wirklich Francis Drake bist, sondern Hermine Granger, die sich gerade Gedanken über andere Männer macht?', echauffierte sich auch ihr Gemahl sogleich.

‚Ach ja', erinnerte sie sich mit breitem Grinsen, ‚gut, dass Du mich daran erinnerst, ich bin ja die Frau von Mister King höchstpersönlich!'

‚Korrekt!'

‚Aber dessen ungeachtet, sollte ich Mister King dennoch besser schnell gestehen, dass ich bei genauerer Betrachtung trotzdem auf Piraten stehe‚ aber unbedingt nur auf blasse, sarkastische und geheimnisvolle!', stellte sie noch unmissverständlich klar und hätte sich nur zu gerne von diesem mehr als anziehenden Piraten im Auftrag des Ministers in die Arme nehmen lassen.

‚So? Na gut! Da hast sowohl Du, Mister King, als auch Queen Kingsley ziemliches Glück gehabt, denn blasse Piraten können ausgesprochen eifersüchtig sein!', gab Severus gnädig nach, und Hermine meinte seiner Schrift das gleiche Verlangen entnehmen zu können.

Verflixte Vorsicht! Ach, das Leben war nicht leicht!

Seufzend wuchtete sie ihren Bauch vom Bett und trat sich ablenkend ans Fenster, um dort durch den Vorhangschlitz zu schauen. Vielleicht tat sich ja wenigstens an der Großwetterlage endlich etwas, wenn sie schon nicht Zusammensein konnten.

Oh, tatsächlich! Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und schien aufzuklaren, bemerkte sie erfreut, als sie einen kritischen Blick nach draußen warf. Das musste sie sogleich Severus schreiben.

‚Sehr gut, dann kannst Du Deine Pläne morgen ja umsetzen', antwortete Severus auf ihre Nachricht, ‚Aber ich habe nachgedacht und sollte es vielleicht trotz der Gefahr ebenfalls wagen mir ein Bild der Örtlichkeit zu machen. Was meinst Du?'

‚Hm', überlegte Hermine, ‚es dauert zwar nur zwanzig Minuten mit dem Schneemobil, aber zu Fuß gut eine bis zwei Stunden bis in das kleine Tal. Du müsstest übrigens den Zugang vom Fenster aus sehen können, er ist liegt direkt zwischen zwei großen Felsblöcken und ist von Gestrüpp bewachsen, das jetzt natürlich voller Schnee liegt.'

‚Zwei Stunden hin und eine bis zwei Stunden zum Auskundschaften des Geländes und dann wieder zwei Stunden zurück', rechnete Severus, ‚Ich müsste auch direkt nach dem Frühstück los.'

‚Ja, aber vergiss nicht, dass Du eigentlich in die andere Richtung musst', erinnerte ihn Hermine, ‚denn die Probebohrungen Deiner Firma, wegen denen Du ja offiziell hier bist, liegen im Westen.'

‚Das habe ich nicht vergessen, meine Liebe', entgegnete Severus, ‚Denn genau wegen diesem Umstand habe ich mangels eines zweiten Schneemobils ein flinkes Muli gemietet, das mich doch hoffentlich ein wenig schneller von A nach B bringt.'

Hermine entwich ein sehr skeptischer Laut, ‚Ein flinkes Muli? Kannst Du denn überhaupt reiten?'

‚Natürlich nicht', schrieb Severus, ‚aber wie gesagt, da das Schneemobil leider von der englischen Gelehrten gemietet worden ist, blieb mir nicht anders übrig. Außerdem wird es doch wohl nicht so schwer sein es zu erlernen.'

‚Na, dann bin ich aber mal gespannt, was übermorgen Deine Kehrseite sagen wird!', prophezeite Hermine, die aktuelle und sehr zufriedene Mieterin des einzigen intakten Schneemobils.

‚Ach, das wird schon nicht so schlimm sein.'

‚Schneemobilfahren macht jedenfalls super viel Spaß', ließ sie ihren Mann nochmals schnell wissen, ‚Lillian gefällt es auch!'

‚Bist Du Dir da sicher?', fragte Severus skeptisch.

‚Aber klar, sie hält dann ganz still.'

‚Ich bin trotzdem immer noch nicht froh darüber, Dich hier zu wissen!'

‚Ja, ja.. Du kannst mir aber glauben, es ist alles im grünen Bereich!', versicherte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

‚Natürlich, natürlich', antwortete Severus süffisant, 'außer den dicken Füßen und dem schmerzenden Rücken, oder irre ich mich da?'

‚Woher weißt Du das?', staunte Hermine.

‚Ich kenne Dich gut genug und habe zudem Dein Gesicht gesehen, als Du vom Kartentisch aufgestanden bist!'

‚Nun, vielleicht hast Du nicht ganz unrecht', stöhnte sie ergeben, stellte dann aber klar, ‚aber es ist dennoch alles völlig in Ordnung.'

‚Gut, denn erinnere Dich an mein Versprechen, Dich bei der kleinsten Andeutung von Komplikationen heim zu schicken!'

‚Wie könnte ich das je vergessen!', grummelte Hermine, ‚obwohl mich dann interessieren würde, wie Du gedenkst durch die Fluchmauern zu kommen.'

‚Das wird sich dann zeigen, meine Liebe. Aber sei Dir gewiss, ich werde Dich nicht einer unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen!'

‚Schön, aber wir werden ja sehen, wer morgen mehr Beschwerden haben wird, Du furchtloser Reiter eines flinken Mulis oder ich.'

‚Sollte ich tatsächlich zur Abwechslung mal Beschwerden haben, egal an welchen Körperteilen, hoffe ich doch sehr darauf, dass Du Dich ausgiebig um mich kümmerst und vor allem die Heiltränke und Salben nicht vergessen hast', stellte Severus klar.

‚Nein, alles in meiner Gürteltasche', bestätigte Hermine und gähnte ausgiebig. Ein schneller Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte, dass es schon auf Zehnuhr zuging. Vielleicht sollte sie schlafen, vor allem, wenn morgen ein anstrengender Tag zu bewältigen war.

‚Severus, ich glaube, ich mache jetzt das Licht aus', ließ sie ihren Mann dann auch wissen und reckte und streckte sich.

‚Wie schade', kam seine Antwort.

‚Warum? Hast Du noch etwas vor?', horchte sie auf.

‚Vielleicht, mir kam da gerade ein sehr verlockender Gedanke.'

‚Und der wäre?', jetzt hatte er ihre Neugierde geweckt und das wusste er genau.

‚Ich könnte Die vielleicht kurz beschreiben, was ich täte, wenn wir nicht so vorsichtig sein müssten.'

„Oh…", entwich es Hermine und von Müdigkeit war auf der Stelle fast nichts mehr zu spüren.

‚So?', schrieb sie umgehend zurück, ‚und was sollte das sein.'

‚Ich denke, Du bist müde?', hielt sie Severus natürlich noch ein wenig hin.

‚Du weißt, dass mich ein spannendes Buch immer fesselt. Also, ich höre!'

In der Tat, das wusste er und das, was er seiner Frau in der nächsten Stunde ganz detailliert beschrieb, ließ sie an alles denken, nur nicht an Schlaf – ihn übrigens auch nicht, denn selbstverständlich musste ihm seine besserwisserische Frau ihre Sicht der Dinge ebenfalls ausführlich schildern.

Sehr, sehr anregend, in der Tat und wenigstens ein gutes Ende eines mehr als durchwachsenen Tages.


	8. Chapter 8

Die blaue Schneeblume 8

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", fluchte Mister King zwischen schmerzhaft zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als er am nächsten Tag ihre Zimmertüre leise hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Er hätte sie so gerne mit einem ordentlichen Rums ins Schloss geworfen, aber obwohl der Wirt und das restliche Hotel gerade die Übertragung eines wichtigen internationalen Kricketspiels ansahen, wäre das wirklich zu leichtsinnig gewesen!

Zwar war sein Ausritt mehr als erfolgreich verlaufen. Er hatte mit Mildred gesprochen (die sich doch tatsächlich in ein rankes und schlankes 6 Fuß zwanzig langes Model verwandelt hatte und gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte davon zu schwärmen, wie toll sie doch alle anderen Gäste in ihrem Hotel fänden… Tja, vielleicht wäre ein kleine Diät ja gleichermaßen hilfreich…) und sich das Terrain genau angesehen. Es war wirklich alles auf das Beste vorbereitet. Wenn ihm nur sein Hintern und sein Rücken nicht so weh täten! Wer war nur auf diesen idiotischen Einfall mit diesem klapprigen Pferdeverschnitt gekommen? Ach ja, er! Verdammt! Wenn er jemals nach einer üblen Foltermethode suchen würde, wäre ein vierstündiger Ritt auf einem Muli sein persönlicher Spitzenreiter!

„Ich hasse diese Maultiere!", schnauzte er Miss Drake an, die mit einem ärgerlichen ‚Hab ich´s Dir nicht gesagt' - Grinsen seinen eckigen Gang betrachtete.

„Du armer, armer Mann", versuchte sie ihn völlig unüberzeugend zu trösten, „Auch wenn es sich laut meinen verlässlichen Informationen um einen Maulesel handelt und nicht um ein Maultier. Denn das Maultier ist ja bekanntlich das Kreuzungsprodukt einer Pferdestute und eines Eselhengstes. Die umgekehrte Kombination, also von Pferdehengst und Eselstute, wird eben Maulesel genannt."

„Das ist meinem Hintern so etwas von egal und meine armen Nerven finden eine solch unnötige Belehrung auch nicht besonders beruhigend", ließ sie Severus äußerst missmutig wissen.

„Nicht? Also ich bin für etwas Wissenserweiterung immer dankbar! Aber nun ja, jeder wie er denkt", zuckte sie mit den Schultern und erhob sich, „Dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser mal."

„Was?", rief Mister King und sprang wieder von dem Sessel auf, auf den er sich gerade mühsam niedergelassen hatte, „Du gehst? Und wer wird sich um die Linderung meiner Schmerzen kümmern? Laut meinen Recherchen haben wir noch genau eine halbe Stunde", Richtig! Und wen könnte er sonst zur Schnecke machen, denn das wirkte auf seine armen Nerven sehr beruhigend.

„Die da", Hermine deutete grinsend auf eine Reihe von kleinen Tiegeln und Fläschchen, die bereits auf die wunde Kehrseite des Tränkemeisters warteten, „Die belehren Dich auch nicht, sondern harren nur der Anwendung."

„Ja, aber das wirst Du mich doch nicht alleine machen lassen?", er sank Mitleid heischend zurück auf den klapprigen Sessel.

„Warum nicht, Du bist ja schon ziemlich groß", säuselte Hermine unschuldig und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, „ich habe auch gar keine Zeit mich um Deinen Hintern zu kümmern, denn Mister Vasiri, dieser nette Pakistani von der Philosophischen Universität in Islamabad, der gestern Mittag angekommen ist und wenig Zuneigung zu Sportübertragungen verspürt, hat mich gebeten den Tee mit ihm zusammen einzunehmen."

„Wie bitte, dieser Kerl mit dem schmachtenden Gesichtsausdruck? Das wird ja immer…", Severus berechtigter Protest wurden durch schnell heraneilende Schritte und durch ein sich anschließendes heftiges Klopfen unterbrochen.

„Wer ist das?", zischelte Hogwarts Tränkemeister entsetzt und sprang erneut mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht auf.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Wie Du weißt, bin ich im Hellsehen echt mies." Allerdings! „Aber was ich weiß ist, dass Du sofort verschwinden musst!", wisperte sie und schaute sich panisch im Zimmer um, dann riss sie die Schranktüre auf, „Hier rein!"

„Was?", wich Severus entsetzt zurück, „Ich zwänge mich doch nicht in einen Kleiderschrank!"

„Miss Drake?", drang eine dunkle Stimme durch die Zimmertüre, „sind Sie da?"

„Äh", räusperte sich Hermine und schob Mister King energisch Richtung Schrank. „Ja, sicher! Einen Augenblick bitte."

„Ich gehe da nicht rein!", wehrte sich ihr Mann erneut, versuchte sie abzuschütteln und warf ihr erzürnte Blicke zu.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht!", schallte es erneut vom Flur aus.

„Nein, nein", rief Hermine um Gelassenheit bemüht und flüsterte ihrem widerspenstigen Ehegemahl beschwörend zu, „Wie willst Du denn Deine Anwesenheit hier erklären, Severus? Einen Ignorierzauber können wir nicht sprechen, also entweder unters Bett oder in den Schrank!"

„Unterm Bett ist es schmutzig, außerdem sieht man mich da ja sofort!", wehrte sich Severus nach einem schnellen Blick auf das schmale und hochbeinige Liegemöbel.

„Na also, dann stell Dich nicht so an!", damit gab sie ihm einen letzten Schubs in den Schrank hinein und drängte sich dann mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht (dicke Bäuche hatten vielleicht doch Vorteile…) gegen die Schranktüre, um mit einiger Anstrengung den Schlüssel umzudrehen. Der Schrank war nämlich ähnlich schmal wie das Bett.

„Das hat ein Nachspiel, das sag ich Dir!", hörte man Hogwarts stolzen Tränkemeister zwischen Blusen, Pullovern und Jacken dumpf protestieren.

„Komme schon!", flötete seine Gemahlin derweil in Richtung Zimmertüre, atmete tief durch und richtete schnell ihr Haar.

„Oh, Mister Vasiri?", rief sie erstaunt aus, als sie die Türe öffnete. Sie hatte geglaubt, es wäre der neugierige Wirt.

„Miss Drake!", verbeugte der sich galant.

„Ich dachte, wir treffen uns zum Tee?", fragte Hermine, „ich war schon fast auf dem Weg nach unten."

„Ehrlich gesagt, konnte ich es nicht erwarten Sie wiederzusehen", antwortete Mister Vasiri mit glühendem Blick und trat noch einen Schritt näher, „darf ich kurz hereinkommen?"

„Äh", machte Hermine verwirrt und ging automatisch ein wenig zurück.

„Bitte, nur ganz kurz", er senkte die Stimme und schloss sofort die Distanz zu ihr, „es ist wegen eines Buches, ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag darin gelesen und möchte den wundervollen Inhalt gerne mit Ihnen teilen!"

„Buch…, teilen, nun, dann… aber nur ganz kurz", gab Hermine zögerlich nach, „denn Herrenbesuch bei einer unverheirateten Lady schickt sich nicht, Mister Vasiri!"

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete er sofort und drängte sich trotzdem sogleich an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer, „Aber von gewissen Dingen muss ja nicht alle Welt erfahren, Miss Drake!", flüsterte er und schloss hinter sich die Zimmertüre.

„Aber Mister Vasiri, wir sind doch hier nicht in einem Agentenfilm und ich wüsste eigentlich auch nicht, warum Sie mir ein Buch nicht im Aufenthaltsraum zeigen könnten", erschloss sich Hermine die Heimlichtuerei nicht so recht.

„Nun", druckste er ein wenig herum, sein Gesicht wurde rot und er flüsterte beschämt, „es könnte vielleicht sein, dass sein Inhalt ein wenig, nun - von anderen Personen - weniger klugen und kultivierten Personen versteht sich – missverstanden werden könnte."

„So, und was sollen diese anderen Personen missverstehen?", hakte Hermine kritisch nach.

„Also, wissen Sie!", knetete der Pakistani unbehaglich seine Hände, „es ist so, dass manche Menschen Dummköpfe sind und keine Ahnung für die Schönheit der Worte und der Eleganz kunstvoller Verse haben. Aber Sie, Miss Drake, Sie sind so klug und gebildet und", er wurde noch eine Spur röter, „Sie sind mir auf Anhieb so sympathisch", er erhob seine Zeigefinger, „und das, obwohl Sie Engländerin und Christin sind."

„Oh, danke, Mister Vasiri", freute sich Hermine und räusperte sich laut, um das empörte Schnauben aus ihrem Schrank zu übertönen.

„Was war das?", erkundigte sich Mister Vasiri trotzdem und sah sich erschrocken um.

„Wie? Ich habe nichts Besonderes gehört, aber das ganze Haus macht dauernd seltsame Geräusche und die Wände sind mehr als dünn, direkt nebenan ist eine Wäschekammer und meines Erachtens haust auf dem Dach irgendein Tier", tat Hermine die Frage des Pakistanis ab.

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, der Wind ist auch sehr stark hier oben!", nickte Mister Vasiri und blieb dann erstaunt vor dem kleinen Beistelltischchen stehen.

„Oh, was ist das?", fragte ihr Besuch interessiert und griff nach einer der kleinen Flakons.

„Äh, nur verschiedene Cremes für meine empfindliche Haut und einige Parfums, weil ich zugegebenermaßen eine kleine Schwäche für gute Düfte habe", erklärte Hermine und versuchte nicht zu schuldig auszusehen bei ihrer Lüge.

„Auch das spricht für Ihre Besonnenheit, aber auch für Ihren Stil und Ihre Nobles, Miss Drake!", sah sich Mister Vasiri bestätigt und während er das kleine Fläschchen wieder zurückstellte, musste Hermine schon wieder Husten, damit das Knurren aus dem Schrank sie nicht verriet.

„Aber Madam, haben Sie sich vielleicht erkältet?", erkundigte sich daraufhin der junge Mann fürsorglich.

„Vielleicht ein wenig, das Wetter kann ja hier auch scheußlich sein!", antwortete Hermine und klopfte sich vorsorglich auf die Brust, die kommentierenden Schrankgeräusche würden sicherlich nicht aufhören.

„Dann wäre ein warmer Tee bestimmt das richtige!", riet Mister Vasiri.

„Genau", ergriff Hermine erfreut die Gelegenheit, „darum sollten wir auch sogleich nach unten gehen und den guten Tee des Hauses genießen."

„Aber nein", wehrte Mister Vasiri schnell ab, „nicht bevor ich Ihnen nicht wenigsten eines dieser wundervollen Gedichte rezitiert habe."

„Oh, Gedichte, nun dann", staunte Hermine erleichtert, sie hatte tatsächlich an etwas pikanteres gedacht, aber Gedichte, na ja... mit der größtmöglichen Begeisterung die sie angesichts dieses schöngeistigen Kavaliers und ihres eifersüchtigen Ehemanns im Schrank aufbringen konnte, lächelte sie Mister Vasiri auffordernd an und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf die Kante des Sessels.

„Also, ich beginne mit einem wundervollen Blumengedicht, Miss Drake. Es beschreibt den Duft der Rosen im Sommerwind", räusperte sich ihr Galan.

„Aha", machte Hermine und hustete besser mal wieder prophylaktisch.

„Einst!", begann Miste Vasiri und bekam einen ganz verklärten Blick, den Hermine zu dem sorgenvollen Gedanken inspirierte, dass es sich vielleicht um pikante Gedichte handeln könnte, oh je… ihr schwante Schlimmes!

„habe ich Rosen vom Strauch gepflückt,  
volle Kränze daraus gewunden,  
um sie dir lachend ins Haar zu drücken.  
Und Träume habe ich geträumt von goldenen Stunden.

Schlichen dann aber die grauen Sorgen daher,  
seufzten und murrten das Leben uns schwer,  
lösten den Kranz dir vom Haupte mit Klagen —  
hab' ich ihn dann stille am Arm getragen.

Kam der Kummer mit schwerem Schritt,  
bog ihn tief vom Arm und schleifte ihn fort;  
sind unter seinem lastenden Tritt  
all unsre herrlichen Blüten verdorrt."

„Also, das ist zwar ein sehr schönes, aber auch ein sehr trauriges Gedicht, Mister Vasiri", unterbrach ihn Hermine bekümmert, gottlob war daran nichts Pikantes!

„Ja, aber es ist noch nicht zu Ende", antwortete der und hob schon zur nächsten Strophe an.

„Gut, aber vielleicht gibt es in diesem Buch noch eines, das etwas froher, heiterer ist", überlegte Hermine bittend. Sie bemerkte mal wieder, dass Poesie nicht unbedingt eine ihrer Leidenschaften war.

„Froher…, nun, ja…" Mister Vasiri legte seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten und durchblätterte emsig das kleine Buch.

„Ah, vielleicht hier", war er nach einigem Blättern wohl fündig geworden, „dies ist unbestritten ein sehr stimmungsvolles und positives Gedicht über eine unbekannte Bergblume", er sah sie eindringlich-forschend an.

„Schön, dann lassen Sie mal hören", freute sich Hermine und hoffte sehr, dass es vor allem kurz war, sie konnte sich schon denken, dass Severus mit jeder weiteren poetischen Zeile ungehaltener und ungehaltener würde, denn ganz unbestritten gehörten weder enge Schränke noch kitschige Gedichte zu seinen Leidenschaften und schon gar nicht in der Kombination mit wunden Hinterteilen.

„Du geheimnisvolle Schönheit der hohen Berge,

dein Duft ist der Himmel,

deine Farbe das Meer,

deine Macht lässt die Erde zittern,

doch deine Zartheit ist wie ein Frühlingswind…"

Grundgütiger, das hörte sich nicht kurz an, resignierte Hermine ergeben. Indes bekam Hogwarts Tränkemeister, wie seine Frau zu Recht befürchtete, wirklich beinahe einen Wutanfall erster Güte.

Hier saß er nun, Professor Severus Snape, Träger des Ordens des Merlin erster Klasse, in einem mickrigen Schrank und wartete darauf, dass Miss Drake endlich ihren Verehrer los wurde oder aber der sich von selbst wieder trollte. Unglaublich! In der Tat! Er biss die Zähne zusammen, damit ihm nicht ein eindeutig verräterischer Ton entwich. Dabei taten ihm seine Knochen weh und er hatte ehrlich auf ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl und Zuwendung von Seiten seiner Frau gehofft, auch wenn die ihn zuvor gewarnt hatte. Egal! Immerhin war er der Expeditionsleiter und hatte ihr gnädiglich erlaubt mitzukommen. Da konnte man doch etwas mehr Verständnis und Rücksichtnahme verlangen. Bei Merlin! Er tat sich leid, schrecklich leid! Und mit jeder Sekunde mehr! Beinahe hätte er aufgegeben, denn ihn begann zu allem anderen Ungemach noch ein fieser Krampf im rechten Oberschenkel zu plagen! Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart! Wirklich!

Doch kurz bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt und mit einem entsetzlichen Urwaldschrei den Schrank in seine schäbigen Einzelteile zerlegte und diesen Pakistani gleich mit, drang ein weiterer schwülstiger Vers des schwärmerischen Kavaliers an sein Ohr und ließen mit einem Schlag all die ganzen Beschwerlichkeiten vergessen.

„…Du magische Schöne des Lebens,

aller Zauber Ziel,

eine undurchdringliche feurige Mauer lege ich um dich,

sie schützt dich, birgt Dich,

und selbst wenn ein Mensch sie durchdringe,

keine Hand darf Dich berühren,

keine Finger dich pflücken,

es wäre ihr Tod.

Aber ich, ich umfange dich mit duftenden Tüchern,

ernte dich mit leichter Seide,

du, meine Mächtige."

„Sehr schön, Mister Vasiri", beendete Hermine mit dem letzten Rest Geduld die Darbietung und erhob sich mühsam, „aber nun lassen Sie uns einen Tee trinken gehen. Sicherlich bietet sich dabei noch die ein oder andere Gelegenheit über diese packenden Gedichte zu sinnen."

„Wie? Schon?", war Mister Schöngeist etwas enttäuscht, fügte sich aber mit hängendem Kopf in sein Schicksal, „Nun gut, aber vielleicht möchten Sie das Buch ja noch ein wenig hierbehalten?"

„Aber gerne, Mister Vasiri", versuchte Hermine die Unterhaltung etwas versöhnlicher zu beenden und öffnete schon mal demonstrativ die Zimmertüre.

„Wie schön, dann ist vielleicht nach dem Abendessen….", kam Mister Vasiri ein weiterer hoffnungsvoller Gedanke.

„Nach dem Abendessen? Nun, wir werden sehen, ob ich nicht schon zu müde sein werde, es war ein anstrengender Tag", sie gähnt betont auffällig, „Aber jetzt ruft der gute Tee! Mein Husten, Sie wissen", Hermine räusperte sich nochmals und setzte zudem ein leidendes Gesicht auf.

„Natürlich, wie töricht. Ich lasse es hier auf ihrem Nachttisch für Sie liegen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Sie es lesen würden und wir anschließend darüber sprechen könnten, wenn schon nicht heute, dann vielleicht morgen…", er wurde schon wieder rot. Himmel, das war wirklich anstrengend.

Er verbeugte sich kurz und wies zur Türe, „Bitte nach Ihnen, Madam!"

„Danke Ihnen, aber bitte nach Ihnen, denn es ist ja mein Zimmer, Mister Vasiri", entgegnete Hermine charmant und komplimentierte den Pakistani hinaus, immerhin konnte sie so noch schnell und unbemerkt den Schlüssel des Schranks öffnen, nicht dass ihr ungeduldiger Ehemann noch Gewalt anwenden musste. Er hatte schließlich ebenfalls einen Tee verdient und sollte sich vor allen Dingen schleunigst auf sein eigenes Zimmer begeben, denn das Spiel musste schon fast zu Ende sein.

Und tatsächlich, kaum, dass sie aus dem Zimmer traten, rannten sie beinahe in den Wirt, der sehr überrascht schien, Mister Vasiri aus dem Zimmer der jungen Engländerin treten zu sehen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?" erkundigte er sich und musterte beide mit wachen Augen.

„Aber nein, ich geleite Miss Drake nur zum Tee!", antwortete Mister Vasiri, aber sein hektischer Tonfall ließen ganz andere Dinge vermuten.

„So? Sehr schön, sehr schön, bis auf Mister King sind dort auch schon alle versammelt", säuselte der Wirt.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass er auf einem Muli geritten ist", grinste Miss Drake, „als ich im letzten Jahr einmal eine Eseltour auf Santorini mitgemacht habe, tat mir noch drei Tage später mein Hintern weh. Ich könnte mir denken, dass es unserem finsteren Chemiker vielleicht ähnlich geht."

„Ja, das wäre möglich, es ist nicht so leicht wie es aussieht", antwortete der Wirt hämisch.

„Das ist bei vielem so", murmelte Hermine.

„Allerdings, allerdings!", stimmte der Wirt zu und ergänzte dann strahlend, „Wie beim Kricket! Meine Mannschaft hat übrigens gewonnen!"

„Oh, wie schön für Sie", freute sich Hermine und auch Mister Vasiri zeigte sich höflich, „Sie war sicherlich das bessere Team."

„Unbedingt", bestätigte der Wirt zufrieden und hielt Hermine einen gelben Pin unter die Nase, „Hier, Miss Drake, möchten Sie ebenfalls einen Button?"

„Aber gerne doch", lächelte Hermine und hatte schon die Hand erhoben, um nach dem Anstecker zu greifen, als sie der Wirt zurückhielt, „Darf ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein, Madam?"

Hermine musste ein paar mal blinzeln, sie hatte just in dem Moment ein verräterisches Kribbeln gespürt, als sie den Pin nehmen wollte, „Aber sicher, wenn Sie mögen", nickte sie langsam und ließ sich von dem Wirt den Button an die Strickjacke heften, dabei bemerkte sie zudem noch einen leichten Geruch von Kreuzkümmel. Aha, also war der Wirt in ihrem Zimmer gewesen.

„Und was ist mit Ihnen, Mister Vasiri?", forschte dieser und beäugte den jungen Mann kritisch.

„Aber selbstverständlich trage auch ich die stolzen Farben der Sieger" und hielt ihm das Revers seines Jacketts entgegen, damit der Wirt dort ebenfalls den Button befestigen konnte.

„Ausgezeichnet und jetzt sollten wir endlich gehen, der Tee wird sicherlich schon kalt", meinte Hermine abschließend.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Drake unser Samowar ist von bester Güte!", ließ sie der Wirt beruhigend wissen und verbeugte sich vor den beiden.

Auf dem Weg nach unten versuchte sie sich mühsam zu fangen und ihren schlimmen Verdacht möglichst zu verstecken. Großer Gott, dieser Wirt war ihr nicht geheuer und wenn sie sich nicht ganz täuschte, dann ging von diesem hässlichen Anstecker Magie aus. Bestimmt war er verzaubert worden, um damit die Gäste im Allgemeinen oder eben sie im Speziellen unauffällig auszukundschaften. Verflixt!

Severus derweil, blieb so ruhig wie möglich und trat auch erst aus dem Schrank heraus, als alle Stimme und Schritte verstummt waren.

Als Erstes reckte und streckte er ausgiebig seine langen, schmerzenden Glieder und widmete sich dann mit Hilfe der heilenden Salben und Tränke seinem wunden Hintern und den diversen Schmerzen aufgrund peinlicher Verstecke. Jetzt hätte er eigentlich sogleich sein eigenes Zimmer aufsuchen müssen oder wenigstens ins Badezimmer verschwinden sollen. Doch das hier musste er erst prüfen! Vorsichtig hielt er seine ausgestreckte Hand über das zurückgelassene Poesiewerk. Nein, Magie war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht darin. Sehr seltsam, aber das, was dieser buhlende Pfau da vorhin vorgetragen hatte passte einfach haargenau auf die blaue Schneeblume.

Vielleicht stand da ja noch mehr… Hektisch kramte er in Hermines Jackentasche und zog ihre Fingerhandschuhe heraus. Sie waren zwar etwas klein, aber es musste genügen, er traute sich nämlich nicht, das Buch mit bloßen Händen zu berühren, auch die Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Dach der Welt kannten sich mit unnachweislichen Flüchen aus. Langsam schlug er es auf und blätterte mit der größten Achtsamkeit bis zu der Stelle, wo es um die geheimnisvolle Blume der Berge ging. Ah ja, da war es! Genau. Blau wie das Meer… ein Feuerwall. Nun, das hatte Hermine ebenfalls vermutet, ein allgemein zu erwartender Schutzzauber. Aber das mit dem tödlichen Hautkontakt beim Pflücken war hochinteressant und völlig neu.

Gut, es gab bisher überhaupt nur fragmentarische Beschreibungen von der mächtigen Pflanze und über ihre Ernte lagen gar keine schriftlichen Zeugnisse vor. Alle Querverweise in der magischen Literatur bezogen sich auf mündliche Überlieferungen und Legenden und waren daher eher wage.

„Pflück mich mit Gesang, im Glanz der Sterne und mit Achtung", stand da weiter und Severus hätte normalerweise einen mehr als abfälligen Laut über solch schwülstige Dichtung hervorgestoßen, aber stattdessen las er hochkonzentriert auch den letzten Vers, in dem es hieß:

„vergänglich ist mein Leben und das Eure dazu. Ich bin die Große, die Euer Leben fordert. Nur den wirklichen Herren gehört mein Herz. Nur Ihnen bringe ich Segen, Wonne und Freude ohne Gleichen."

Großer Merlin. Blinzelnd schlug er mit zitternden Fingern die erste Innenseite des schmalen Gedichtbandes auf. Es war eindeutig ein Muggelbuch. Da gab es keinen Zweifel. Nichts an all den vergilbten Blättern war magisch, das spürte er. Aber dennoch hatte der Autor, ein gewisser Hermann Gundert, Indienforscher aus dem deutschen Schwarzwald für ihn unverkennbar die blaue Schneeblume beschrieben. Ein Glücksfall, wenn er Recht behielt.

Er tat einige beruhigende Schritte. Verdammt, wann kam denn nur Hermine zurück. Er musste unbedingt ihre Meinung hören. Er zückte seine Taschenuhr. Mist, das würde noch dauern... Nun, er könnte die Zeit nutzen um die Verse abzuschreiben, denn ein Kopierzauber wäre zu verräterisch.

Gesagt, getan und als er gerade an der letzten Zeile der zweiten Abschrift angelangt war, hörte er eilige Schritte vor der Türe, was ihn sogleich wieder in seinen Schrank eilen ließ. Aber zum Glück war es nur seine Frau, die leise nach ihm fragend gleich darauf im Raum stand.

„Was tust Du denn noch hier? Der Wirt sucht Dich überall!" zischelte sie, als ihr Mann seufzend aus dem Schrank stieg und sie sorgsam die Türe hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

„Ich warte auf Dich!"

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht die ganze Zeit da drin geblieben sein?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich habe mich mit Poesie beschäftigt! Hast Du es vorhin nicht bemerkt?", fragte er im Gegenzug und schaute sie gespannt an.

„Was genau?", verstand Hermine seine Frage nicht, „dass Mister Vasiri anstrengend und einen grauenhaften Literaturgeschmack besitzt? Oder dass er und ich einen magischen Gegenstand von unserem Wirt geschenkt bekommen haben? Beides ist mir aufgefallen."

„Wie? Welcher magische Gegenstand war das denn?", erkundigte sich Severus alarmiert. 

„Ein Kricket-Button", sie deutete auf die zusammengefaltete Weste in ihren Händen, „Ich habe Magie gespürt, vielleicht ein Spiegel oder etwas Ähnliches."

„Hast Du ihn berührt?"

„Nein und wir müssen gut überlegen was wir damit machen."

„Allerdings! Das und auch was wir mit diesem Buch hier tun", er deutete auf das kleine Gedichtsband.

„Was ist denn mit diesem schnulzigen Buch?", fragte Hermine, „Mister Vasiri hat es sich übrigen anders überlegt und will es zum Abendessen zurückhaben."

„Das kann er", winkte Severus ab, „aber was es damit auf sich hat, das ist die große Frage! Es ist zwar keine Magie zu spüren, aber gib mir bitte trotzdem den _Invenire Magicae_1, wir müssen das überprüfen.

Sofort kam Hermine seinem Wunsch nach und nach ein wenig Kramen in ihrer Gürteltasche beförderte sie ein kleines Fläschchen mit blauem Inhalt heraus. Genau einen Tropfen ließ sie dann auf den Buchdeckel tropfen, bevor sie gespannt auf die Reaktion ihres Diagnosetrankes wartete, doch es tat sich gar nichts. Beide Tränkemeister atmeten erleichtert auf, in dem Buch steckte vielleicht zweifelhafte Kunst, aber garantiert keine Magie.

„Warum dachtest Du, dass dieses Buch Magie enthält?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Hast Du denn nichts bemerkt, als er das zweite Gedicht gelesen hat?", antwortete Severus mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt habe ich auch nicht so genau zugehört", zuckte Hermine entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „denn ich musste dauernd daran denken, dass Du da in dem Schrank hockst und die Krise bekommst."

„Das habe ich auch, es war schrecklich dort drin! Und wie gesagt, darüber ist noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen. Aber obwohl ich keine Frau bin, bin ich doch in der Lage zwei Dinge zur gleichen Zeit zu tun!"

„Aha!", machte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Genau, aha!" nickte Severus hochmütig und reichte ihr das Bändchen, „Hier, zieh trotzdem Deine Handschuhe an und lies und dann sag mir, an was Dich der Text erinnert!"

Hermine schaute ihn spöttisch an, kramte aber brav in ihrem Anorak herum, um das zweite Paar Handschuhe hervorzuholen und begann dann wie geheißen aufmerksam zu lesen und tatsächlich, mit jedem Wort wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck erstaunter und man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie begriffen hatte, was Severus meinte, „Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!", flüsterte sie, als sie zu Ende war.

„Du hältst es also auch für eine Beschreibung der blauen Schneeblume?", hakte Severus nach und freute sich doch ein wenig, dass seine sonst so aufmerksam Frau anscheinend auch nicht immer auf der Höhe war.

„Ja, ich denke, dass alles passt genau!", antwortete Hermine aufgeregt.

„Sehr gut", atmete Severus zufrieden durch, „Ich habe es bereits zweimal abgeschrieben und werde es gleich Caspian und Mildred zeigen."

„Aber wie kommt eine Beschreibung der blauen Schneeblume in den Gedichtband eines…", auch sie blätterte zum Cover des Büchleins, „deutschen Muggels?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber entweder gibt es hier geheimnisvolle Legenden über die Blume, die man sich erzählt hat, der Autor hat sie gehört und sie haben ihm so sehr gefallen, dass er ein Gedicht daraus gemacht hat oder aber es ist eine sorgsam ausgelegte Falle", überlegte Severus.

„Oh je", stöhnte Hermine und raufte sich die Haare, „meinst Du, dass mein schöngeistiger Freund da mit drin hängt?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde erst einmal davon ausgehen", er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und machte einige Schritte vor dem Bett auf und ab.

„Wenn aber irgendetwas dran sein sollte an diesem Buch und es sich wirklich um Erntebeschreibungen handelt, dann müssen wir unbedingt einige Dinge verändern", murmelte Hermine derweil nachdenklich und vertiefte sich erneut in die Verse.

„Du meinst die Konservierungszauber?", Severus blieb stehen.

„Die und den Ort, an den wir die Schneeblume heimisch machen wollen. Ich muss sogleich eine Nachricht an Kingsley verfassen und wir sollten Seidentücher besorgen."

„Die bekommt man ja hier an jeder Ecke!", wusste Severus, „Selbst der Laden zwei Häuser weiter verkauft welche in seinem kleinen Kiosk."

„Gut, aber das ist zu gefährlich! Bitte lieber Mildred welche bei ihr zu kaufen", Hermine deutete auf den zweitletzten Vers, „Was denkst Du, bedeutet das hier: ‚…rasch müsst ihr sein, eilet, zögert nicht, vergänglich ist mein Leben und das Eure dazu'. Gibt es irgendwelche Berichte, dass das Leben des Menschen, der sie verpflanzt, an das der Blume gebunden ist?"

„Nein", schüttelte Severus den Kopf und ging im Geist alle bekannten Informationen über die Blume durch, „Aber ich würde es ihr zutrauen, sie ist unglaublich!"

„So wie Du!", stimmte Hermine zu und küsste ihn lächelnd, „das war wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Dir, Severus. Großartig!"

„Ich weiß, ich bin ja nicht umsonst der Leiter der Mission!", grummelte der ein wenig geschmeichelt.

„Das ist unbestritten wahr, es gibt keinen besseren. Aber trotzdem musste Du jetzt gehen, nimm ein warmes Bad und lass Dir den Tee aufs Zimmer bringen. Du hast ihn Dir verdient", schnurrte Hermine.

„Ist das alles, was ich für meine Mühen bekomme?"

„Vorerst. Ich könnte Dir vielleicht später genau beschreiben, was ich tun würde, wenn wir in Hogwarts wären…", stellte Hermine in Aussicht.

„Oh, das ist wahrlich keine schlechte Idee! Aber was ist mit diesem seltsamen, schwärmerischen Gedichtsfreund?"

„Ah, der, ja, nun, der ist höchstwahrscheinlich verhindert und leidet wohl spätestens nach dem Abendessen unter einigen Magenproblemen, glaube ich", antwortete Hermine und schaute eindeutig schuldig aus der Wäsche.

„Aha, und wo kommen die so plötzlich her?"

„Keine Ahnung", log sie offensichtlich, „aber so ein Konfekt ist schon eine leckere Sache, auf den ersten Biss versteht sich…"

„Dir ist doch klar, dass er dann die ganze Nacht vor der Kloschüssel verbringen wird und es nicht eher aufhört, bevor Du ihm das Gegenmittel gibst?"

„Nein, nein, ich bin doch kein Unmensch!", schüttelte Hermine nachsichtig den Kopf, „Ich habe ihm nur eine abgeschwächte Variante gegeben. Sie sorgt zwar für ziemliche Übelkeit und unangenehmes Sodbrennen, aber sie verliert ihre Wirkung von alleine. Denn ehrlich, egal ob Teil der hiesigen Abwehrzauberer oder nicht, Mister Vasiri ist mehr als anstrengend!"

„Das stimmt allerdings! Wie lange wirkt das Konfekt denn ungefähr?"

„Och, so sechs, acht Stunden. Es muss sich bestimmt morgen früh noch von dieser ungemütlichen Nacht erholen, und da ich am Mittag eh abreise, bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit für Anbetung und Bewunderung."

„Sehr gut, in der Tat!", freute sich Severus wenigstens über diese eine Sache.

Was all das andere anging, nun, es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er seine Spionagetalente aktivierte und sich näher mit diesem verdächtigen Wirt und seinen Absichten auseinandersetzte. Gleich nachdem er ein heißes Bad genommen, beim Abendessen vorbeigeschaut und sich anschließend Hermines Ideen eingehend durchgelesen hatte.

1 Finde die Magie


	9. Chapter 9

Die blaue Schneeblume 9

Gewohnt leise war sein Schritt, vorbei an den wenigen Gästezimmern, die knarrende, alte Treppe hinunter, ohne einen Laut, jeden Schatten, jede Nische nutzend.

‚Nun gelernt, war eben gelernt!', ging es ihm zufrieden durch den Sinn.

Ein schneller Blick zum Tisch der Rezeption, niemand da, kein Wunder, es war weit nach Mitternacht. Das Haus lag still, nur im Männerbad brannte noch Licht. Nun, vielleicht war es ja Mister Vasiri, der sich an den Folgen des Weaslykonfektes erfreute. Ein Umstand der ihm recht geschehen würde! Sein Mitleid mit Männern, die seine Frau anschmachteten hielt sich generell sehr in Grenzen.

Ein rascher Griff in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Fleecejacke und er förderte ein kleines Kästchen hervor, das blaues Pulver enthielt. _Invenire magicae_ in gemahlener Form. Er hatte lange experimentiert, bis er den Trank in diesen Zustand zwingen konnte, ohne dass er Rückstände hinterließ oder nachweisbar war.

Er nahm eine kleine Prise und legte sie sorgsam auf seine Hand. Dann blies er es über den Tresen der Rezeption und eine weitere Prise über den Eingangsbereich. Nichts geschah. Zufrieden nickte er kurz, er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er hier auf Magie treffen würde, aber er war ja auch erst am Anfang seiner Suche.

Eine Stunde später hatte er das ganz Hotel, samt Küche und Wirtschaftsräumen durchkämmt und auf Magie hin untersucht. Nichts. Doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er noch nicht aufgeben sollte und tatsächlich, als er gerade überlegte, ob er sich entweder dem Keller widmen oder es doch wagen sollte, die Privaträume des Wirts einer näheren Untersuchung zu unterziehen, hörte er zwei leise ‚Plopp's'.

Blitzschnell duckte er sich hinter einen großen Sessel, der direkt unter einem Fenster stand. Draußen knarzten Schritte im trockenen Schnee. Mit äußerster Vorsicht lugt er hinaus. Hatte er doch richtig gehört. Nicht weit entfernt waren im Licht des Mondes zwei schwarze Schatten zu erkennen, die zügig auf die Stallungen der Tier zueilten und nacheinander dort verschwanden. Na, da hatte er nun seine Magie!

Verdammt! Severus atmete tief durch. Also doch ein versteckter Außenposten, ein Zauberertreffpunkt oder vielleicht auch nur eine Routinekontrolle. Alles nicht gut! Er musste sofort in den Stall, keine Frage! Er wollte sich schon aus seinem Versteck wagen, als die Tür zu den Privaträumen des Wirts aufging und der im dicken Morgenmantel und mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet zur Hintertüre schlich. Aha, er hing also doch mit drin! Dann wohl eine Besprechung oder Schlimmeres. Mit größter Vorsicht schlich er hinter dem dicken Wirt her, der auf dem Weg nach draußen noch schnell ein Stück Kuchen in den Mund stopfte, der auf dem Buffettisch unter einer Glashaube stand.

Nun, wie er nicht anders vermutet hatte, war das Ziel des Wirts ebenfalls der Stall und Severus wartete an der Hintertüre genau eine Minute, bevor er sich ein Herz fasste und ihm sehr diskret folgte.

„Verflucht!", ein leiser Fluch entfuhr ihm, kaum dass er die Tür nach draußen einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, denn der eiskalte Wind zerrte an seinem Haar und drang unangenehm durch die Kleider. Doch anstatt in den Stall hineinzugehen, schlich er mit klappernden Zähnen um ihn herum. Denn wie er heute beim Zurückbringen dieses schrecklichen Pferdeverschnittes bemerkt hatte, gab es noch eine zweite Türe, die wohl zum Futterlager führte.

Ah, richtig. Durch diese schlüpfte er hindurch und drückte sich sogleich in die Spalte zwischen zwei große Ballen Heu, denn auf der anderen Seite hörte er leise Stimmen.

„Hast Du alles erledigt, um das Dich der Pramukha1 gebeten hat, Damodar?", fragte eine helle Männerstimme.

„Aber natürlich, Śrī2", nickte der andere und Severus erkannte die Stimme des Wirts.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", hakte der Besucher nach.

„Natürlich, Śrī, ich habe die Magieanzeiger an fast alle Gäste verteilt."

„An fast alle?", jetzt meldete sich eine andere Stimme, deutlich dunkler.

„Ein arroganter irischer Chemiker meinte auf einem Muli reiten zu können, er musste sich leider hinlegen."

„Pa! Diese Anajānā anajānī3 meinen immer, sie wüssten und könnten alles!" warf der zweite Fremde abfällig ein, er schien älter als sein Begleiter zu sein und sprach leise, aber mit Autorität.

„Hast Du eine Wirkung der Magieanzeiger erkennen können?", erkundigte sich der Erste lauernd.

„Nein, nichts, Śrī!", antwortete der Wirt.

„Das ist gut", atmete er auf, „und sonst?"

„Außerdem habe ich, wie befohlen, alle Zimmer durchsucht und auf magische Gegenstände hin überprüft", fügte der Wirt eifrig hinzu, „aber auch dort habe ich nichts gefunden – außer ein wenig Ganja4."

„Gut, trotzdem will der Pramukha, dass wir nicht aufhören wachsam zu sein und alle zu überprüfen, die bis zum Fest Shivaratri5 hierher kommen", stellte der Ältere klar, „Nach den weisen Büchern ist die Zeit der Śaktiśālī6 bald da und wir haben den uralten Auftrag sie zu schützen. Zu viele Magier, fremde Mächte und räuberische Staaten wollen sie uns streitig machen, wollen sie schänden und sich an ihr bereichern!"

„Was ich tun kann, werde ich tun", beteuerte der Wirt mit wilder Entschlossenheit, bevor er so zu flüstern begann, dass Severus sich sehr anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen, „Ich habe da übrigens einen Verdacht! Es ist einer der neuen Gäste – ein verdammter Pakistani – er hat sich sehr seltsam verhalten, dauernd rezitiert er Gedichte und schnüffelt herum, fragt die Angestellten nach alten Schriften und wühlt in den Schränken."

„So? Gibt es sonst noch einen konkreten Anhaltspunkt?"

„Leider noch nichts, Śrī, ich beobachte ihn noch. Aber was ich schon sagen kann, ist, dass er ein Dummkopf ist und wenn er meint, dass er mit solchem Gewäsch das Herz der schönen Engländerin gewinnen wird, um die er ständig herumschleicht, dann hat er sich gründlich geirrt, denn sie mag Gedichte auch nicht."

„Damodar, Du sollest Dich auf Deine Aufgabe konzentrieren!" mahnte der ältere der Besucher tadelnd.

„Das tue ich doch, Śrī!", entgegnete der Wirt empört.

„Das hört sich aber eher nach Eifersucht an", schnaubte der jüngere.

„Wie? Nein, nein, Ihr verkennt mich!"

„Damodar", seufzte der Ältere, „jeder im Ādēśa7 weiß um Deine Vorliebe für junge Frauen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint", behauptete der Wirt hörbar beleidigt.

„Wenn Du nicht Deine volle Konzentration auf Deine Aufgabe richten kannst, werden wir Dich abziehen müssen", legte der Besucher drohend nach.

„Oder wir sprechen mit Deiner Frau!", ergänzte der andere.

„Nein, nein, Shiva bewahre! Das dürft Ihr nicht tun! Ich habe mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentriert. Ich schwöre! Der Mann ist mehr als seltsam. Er hat übrigens nichts für Kricket übrig."

„Bei Krischna, das habe ich auch nicht!", war die grummelnde Antwort.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich, Śrī, aber wenn Ihr vielleicht einmal ein Spiel…"

„Nein, danke", würgte ihn der Jüngere kategorisch ab, „Und was ist mit der Engländerin?"

„Miss Drake ist eine Gelehrte und sie ist so charmant", schwärmte der Wirt, bevor er sich räusperte und in möglichst nüchternem Ton erzählte, „jedenfalls fährt sie stundenlang mit unserem Schneemobil umher und liest Tonnen an Büchern. Eigentlich ist das doch ebenfalls auffällig, für eine Frau, meine ich. Wenn ich es recht überlege, so spüre ich bei Ihr auch etwas!"

„Ja, Begehren", höhnte der Ältere, „Du Sīṅga kā bakarā8!"

„Nein, Śrī, ich schwöre, sie hat was!"

„Ja, wahrscheinlich große Brüste und lange Beine!", murmelte er seufzend.

„Nein, … ja, aber egal…"

„Bei Shiva, wir müssen jetzt weiter", seufzte der Ältere der beiden, „es stehen noch drei Wachposten auf unsere Liste und ich will zum Frühstück zurück sein."

„Wir gehen! Sei weiter wachsam, Damodar!", mahnte der Jüngere.

„Natürlich, Śrī, Ihr und der große Pramukha könnt Euch auf mich verlassen! Ich melde mich sogleich, wenn der Pakistani sich verrät… oder die Engländerin…"

„Ja, ja, geh jetzt und lass gefälligst die Finger von der Engländerin und vom Ganja!"!"

„Aber natürlich Śrī, meine Alte würde mir den Hals herumdrehen! Obwohl sie gerade bei ihrer Mutter ist…"

„Gerade darum solltest Du Dich zusammenreißen, nicht dass sie früher zurückkommt!", mahnte der Jüngere der Zauberer, „Wir sehen uns in drei Tagen wieder, zur gleichen Zeit! Geh jetzt und sieh zu, dass uns niemand dabei beobachtet, wenn wir durch die Nacht gehen."

„Sofort Śrī! Eine gute Reise Euch!"

„Danke!"

Eine Weile blieb es still und Severus hörte nur die sich entfernenden Schritte des Wirts und schließlich das leise Knarren der Stalltüre.

„Ist er schon drin?"

„Nein, noch nicht", antwortete der Jüngere, „Glaubst Du, dass er Recht mit dem Pakistani und der Engländerin hat?"

„Eher unwahrscheinlich, wenn ich ein Dieb wäre, würde ich mich nicht in eine alleinreisende, junge Engländerin oder in einen verdammten Pakistani verwandeln, das ist viel zu auffällig."

„Da ist was dran! Mir gefällt es aber generell nicht, dass der große Pramukha einen solch wichtigen Posten in die Hand eines beschränkten Squibs legt."

„Er ist unauffällig und immerhin ist er ein Nachfahre der Gārḍa9!"

„Trotzdem…"

„Egal, es ist sein Wille und er weiß was er tut. Da, Damodar gibt uns das Zeichen, komm!"

Severus ließ sich ins weiche Heu sinken und gönnte sich einige Augenblicke Zeit, um über das Gehörte nachzudenken. Dann schöpfte er tief Atem, raffte sich auf und klopfte sich das Stroh aus den Kleidern. Verdammt, da hatte er gerade die Hoffnung gehegt, dass ihm mit dem Buch ein wichtiger Hinweis glücklich in die Hände gefallen war und dann das!

Seinem ersten Impuls folgend, wäre er jetzt gerne auf geradem Wege zu Hermines Zimmer geeilt und hätte sich mit ihr beraten. Aber das ging leider nicht. Sie waren nicht in Hogwarts, sondern auf einer geheimen Mission und zudem war es mitten in der Nacht und er wollte sie nicht stören, denn sie brauchte ihren Schlaf!

Doch nach einem unspektakulären Rückweg auf sein Zimmer (auf dem Männerklo brannte immer noch Licht) erwartete ihn dort eine faustdicke Überraschung.

1 Chef

2 Herr

3 Fremden

4 Marihuana

5 Fest des Gottes Shiva wird in der Regel Mitte Februar oder Mitte März gefeiert

6 Mächtigen

7 Orden

8 Geiler Bock

9 Wächter


	10. Chapter 10

Die blaue Schneeblume 10

Nach einem unspektakulären Rückweg auf sein Zimmer erwartete ihn eine faustdicke Überraschung. Denn sein Bett war bereits belegt.

Von Miss Drake.

„Hermine?!", wisperte er überrascht, als er die Bettdecke aufschlug, „Was tust Du hier?"

Doch statt einer Erklärung murmelte sie, „Noch fünf Minuten…"

Na, was auch sonst!

„Hermine!", gab er aber trotzdem nicht nach und bewegte seine Gattin schließlich mit sachtem Geruckel dazu, wenigstens ein Auge aufzumachen.

„Was is´ los? Is´ was mit den Mädchen?", nuschelte sie undeutlich.

„Nein, wir sind im Himalaja und das streng geheim", rief er ihr in Erinnerung, „also, was tust Du hier?"

„Wie? Oh! Ja, genau, ich…", sie streckte sich, rieb sich die Augen und sah auch als Miss Drake herrlich verschlafen aus. Verdammte Mission.

„Also?"

„Wo warst Du?", antwortete sie mit herzhaftem Gähnen ärgerlicherweise mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Das erzähle ich Dir später, erst Du!", verlangte er gespannt.

„Also, mir ist da etwas ganz Wichtiges eingefallen, Severus!", begann sie und zog sich die Bettdecke enger um die Schultern.

„Und das wäre?", hakte er ungeduldig nach.

„Mister Vasiri hat den Kricket-Anstecker auch nicht berührt", wisperte sie und sah ihn aus großen grünen Augen an.

„Was?"

„Er hat ihn nicht berührt", wiederholte sie, „außerdem hat er Deine Medizin bemerkt."

„Willst Du mir etwa damit sagen, dass dieser schöngeistige Blödmann…", schluckte Severus entsetzt.

„Genau", nickte Hermine heftig, „ich denke, er ist ein Zauberer!"

„Bei Merlin!", verdammt! Das wurde ja immer schlimmer, er raufte sich das blonde Haar und ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, „das denkt unser Wirt übrigens auch!"

„Unser Wirt?"

„Ja, aber nur, weil er hinter Dir her ist!", grummelte er ärgerlich.

„Wie bitte?"

Nun, es war wohl einfacher, ihr die Geschichte von Anfang an zu erzählen und am Ende raufte sich nicht nur Hogwarts Tränkemeister das Haar.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", war auch Hermine ganz seiner Meinung.

„In der Tat! Hättest Du Dich nicht in Tante Vera oder sonst wen verwandeln können!", schimpfte er und rieb sich über die müden Augen.

„Ach, jetzt bin ich also wieder schuld?", schnappte Hermine.

„Natürlich, wer sonst!"

„Na, klasse!", schnaubte Hermine und schob beleidigt ihre Unterlippe vor, ihr Humor ließ nach Mitternacht grundsätzlich zu wünschen übrig, „Dann geh ich jetzt besser wieder in mein Zimmer, Mister King, nicht, dass ich noch mehr Schaden anrichte!"

„Nein, nein! Wir müssen erst überlegen was wir jetzt machen", hielt sie Severus zurück.

„Also, wenn Du mich fragst", meinte sie mit leicht schnippischem Unterton, „dann gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten." 

„Und die wären?"

„Angriff oder Verteidigung", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Gut, Du meinst also, wir tun entweder so, als wenn wir nichts bemerkt hätten und ziehen unseren Zeitplan einfach weiter durch…"

„Oder…", sie zog mit bezeichnendem Blick ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Oder wir schnappen uns in einem ersten Schritt diesen Wirt, um ihn mit einem kleinen _Legilimentik__zauber_ näher kennenzulernen, bevor wir dann überlegen, was wir mit Mister Casanova tun."

„Richtig!"

„Nun, beide Varianten haben was", murmelte Severus und ging einige Schritte vor seinem Bett auf und ab, „und zu was tendierst Du?", wollte er nach einigen Minuten konzentrierten Nachdenkens von seiner Frau wissen.

„Ach, Mister King will meine Meinung, damit er nachher wieder alles auf mich schieben kann!", meinte sie süffisant.

„Aber selbstverständlich, wozu habe ich Dich sonst mitgenommen!", zuckte Severus grinsend mit den Schultern und fragte dann erneut, „also, was denkst Du?"

„Ich hätte große Lust mir den Wirt zu schnappen!", antwortete Hermine wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Ja, das hätte ich auch", nickte Severus mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, „Aber nicht hier!"

„Nein", sie deutete mit dem Daumen zum Fenster und ihre Augen blitzten, „wir locken ihn in den Stall."

„Ja, wenn wir uns beeilen, kann man die Magiemuster nicht unterscheiden und wir machen niemanden auf uns aufmerksam."

„Korrekt!"

„Aber dass das klar ist, es gibt in diesem Fall kein ‚wir', das mache ich alleine", bestimmte er kategorisch, als Hermine sich schon aus dem Federbett schälen wollte, „Du gehst in Dein Bett und schläfst!"

„Was? Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich hier in aller Seelenruhe ins Bett lege während Du Dich in Gefahr begibst?!", erboste sich seine Frau.

„Nun, doch…"

„Auf keinen Fall!", schüttelte Hermine entschieden den Kopf, „Außerdem wäre es viel klüger, wenn wir uns zusammen um den Wirt kümmern würden, denn er hat ja Deinen Informationen zu Folge eine Schwäche für mich und nicht für Dich! Zudem ist da ja noch Mister Vasiri. Auch dort wäre eine Zusammenarbeit durchaus hilfreich, wie mir scheint, denn ich kann nicht einfach so ins Männerklo marschieren und Du hast nichts, womit Du ihn dann außer Gefecht setzt. Oder?"

„Du denn?"

„Natürlich!"

„Hm… Vielleicht ist Deine Argumentation schlüssig", gab Severus widerwillig zu, „also, was hast Du, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, wie Du es ausdrückst."

„Das hier!", strahlte Hermine und suchte ein wenig in ihrer Gürteltasche herum, „Äther, ganz unmagisch, habe ich aus dem Medizinschrank meines Vaters. Dazu ein spezielles Zerstäubungsgerät, denn Äther ist nicht ungefährlich."

„Nicht ungefährlich?", horchte Severus alarmiert auf.

„Bei unsachgemäßer Anwendung!", sie verdrehte die Augen, „Aber da ich mich mit meinem Vater eingehend darüber beraten habe, kann gar nichts schief gehen."

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Aber ja doch!", das Augenrollen wurde heftiger.

„Nun denn", gab Severus nach einigem Überlegen nach, „zudem habe ich bereits eine sehr konkrete Idee, was wir danach mit diesem Menschen tun werden."

„Aber nicht, dass er Schaden nimmt!", mahnte seine allzu gutherzige Frau.

„Wie könnte ich", höhnte ihr Mann und rollte nun seinerseits mit den Augen. Als er Hermine aus dem Bett half, ging ihm allerdings ein netter Gedanke durch den Sinn und er fragte sich, ob sie eine kleine Kastration einen ernsten Schaden nennen würde.

Nun, wahrscheinlich schon …

„Hallo, hallo?", hauchte Hermine eine halbe Stunde später in die Muschel des Uralttelefons auf ihrem Zimmer (es hatte sogar noch eine Wählscheibe…).

„Hm… ja, was?…" murrte der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung sehr verschlafen…

„Hallo, spreche ich mit unserem lieben Wirt? Hier ist Francis Drake, Sir!", sie war sich sicher, dass Severus erschüttert gewesen wäre, wenn er sie in diesem Kleinmädchenton gehört hätte.

„Miss Drake? Aber ja, gewiss, gewiss!", sogleich war der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung deutlich wacher und deutlich freundlicher. Nun, wirkte doch!

„Es tut mir so schrecklich leid Sie zu stören, wo Sie den ganzen Tag so hart arbeiten und sich mühen, aber Sie müssen sich das ansehen! Im Stall dort drüben scheint etwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein!", wisperte sie ängstlich in den Hörer.

„Wie, im Stall?"

„Ja, dort unten, wo die Mulis stehen, dort brennt Licht. Als ich zu Bett gegangen bin war es noch nicht an. Sie müssen einfach nachsehen gehen, nicht, dass es Diebe sind oder dass eine Lampe vergessen wurde."

„Aber nein, nein, meine Liebe, dort ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung. Sie müssen sich keine Gedanken machen, schlafen Sie besser, morgen werden Sie sehen, dass sie das nur geträumt haben."

„Aber nein, mein Guter! Sehen Sie doch nur, da ist ein Licht, das träume ich doch nicht", legte Hermine nach, dieser Wirt war wirklich nicht gerade der eifrigste, „Sie müssen einfach nachsehen gehen, bitte, sonst muss ich es tun, es lässt mir keine Ruhe, nicht dass ein Unglück geschieht!"

„Wie? Oh nein, nein, meine Liebe, das ist nichts für junge Frauen, nachts alleine durch die Gegend zu stromern, besser ich tue das", antworte er, „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Miss Drake, ich gehe ja schon."

„Danke, danke, Sie Guter", frohlockte Hermine, „aber bitte rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie wieder zurück sind, damit ich gewiss bin, dass Ihnen nichts geschehen ist und auch sonst alles in Ordnung ist! Oder noch besser, kommen Sie doch schnell vorbei…"

„Oh, vorbeikommen… aber natürlich werde ich das tun", versicherte er, mit hörbarer Begeisterung. Schon klar, was der sich sonst noch so erhoffte…

„Sehr gut! Ich warte auf Sie! Danke nochmals!", damit legte sie den Hörer auf und fragte sich mal wieder, warum Männer als das starke Geschlecht galten, wo es doch so leicht war, sie um den Finger zu wickeln!

Schnell gab sie Severus, der bereits im Stall wartete, das verabredete Zeichen.

Der tigerte nämlich schon eine Weile ungeduldig zwischen den stinkenden Mulis auf und ab und harrte auf Hermines Wink. Ah, da war es, also dann, mit einem kleinen Grinsen erwartete er das Erscheinen des dicken Herbergvaters.

Doch zu Severus großer Verwunderung trat nicht dieser wenige Augenblicke später durch die Stalltüre, sondern Mister Schöngeist Vasiri schlich sich durch den Spalt.

Verflixt, was tat der denn hier? Schnell duckte sich Severus erneut zwischen die Heuballen und lugte vorsichtig durch eine kleine Ritze in der Wand. Wie gut, dass er sich noch nicht aus dem Futterraum gewagt hatte. So konnte er leicht erkennen, dass Mister Vasiri wirklich ein Zauberer war, denn er besaß einen Zauberstab, mit dem er den Stall sorgsam abscannte. Dabei kam er seinem Versteck besorgniserregend nah und Severus war drauf und dran herauszuspringen und ihn vorsorglich mit einem schnellen Fluch unschädlich zu machen.

Aber Merlin sei Dank, das blieb ihm erspart, denn Mister Vasiri hatte augenscheinlich genau das gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Gespannt sah Serverus zu, wie er über einer dunklen Ecke voller Gerümpel mehrmals seinen Stab schwang und dabei unverständliche Worte murmelte.

Als Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen erschien dort auf dem Boden der Griff einer Falltüre und einen weiterer Zauberstabwisch später öffnete sich die Bodentüre, über deren steinerne Stufen ein hochzufrieden drein schauender Mister Vasiri vorsichtig hinab stieg. Kaum, dass der Pakistani verschwunden war, schloss sich die Falltüre wieder und nichts deutete auf den verborgenen Raum unter dem Stall hin.

Unglaublich! Diese Nacht brachte eine Überraschung nach der anderen! Severus war nahe daran sich erneut die Haare zu raufen, während er sich fieberhaft überlegte, was nun als nächstes zu tun sei, als er einen Lichtschein vom Haupthaus aus näher kommen sah.

Oh, verflixt! Der Wirt. Den hatte er ja beinah vergessen.

Entgegen seines ursprünglichen Plans blieb er auch während der oberflächlichen und sichtlich lustlosen Stallkontrolle des Wirts sorgsam in seinem Versteck verborgen, denn viel interessanter als des fetten Wirts Gedanken, war doch wohl, was sich in dem geheimen Kellerraum befand und was dieser balzende Pakistani dort zu suchen hatte.

Zum Glück trollte sich der Herbergsvater schnell wieder. Gut, so konnte Severus in Ruhe einige präzise Schutz- und Alarmzauber sprechen, die ihm die nötige Sicherheit geben würden, wenn der Pakistani wieder aus seinem Keller stieg. Das dauerte allerdings ziemlich lange! Stunde um Stunde zog dahin und Severus klapperten immer stärker die Zähne, denn in dem Stall war es zwar deutlich wärmer als draußen, wo der eisige Wind um die Gebäude pfiff, aber angenehm war anders!

Seine Abwesenheit dauerte wohl auch seiner ungeduldigen und unvernünftigen Ehefrau zu lange, denn seine Prüf- und Alarmzauber zeigten ihm die Gestalt, die sich gegen drei Uhr durch die kalte Winternacht schlich, sogleich als Hermine Granger an. Verdammt!

„Was tust Du hier?", fing er sie knurrend ab, kaum, dass sie sich durch die Stalltüre gequetscht hatte und zog sie energisch zwischen die beiden blöden Pferdeverschnitte.

„Nach Dir sehen, was sonst!", wisperte sie zurück und drückte das eine Muli ein wenig zur Seite.

„Du solltest doch auf mich warten!", schimpfte er.

„Du spinnst wohl!", schnappte sie, „Unser Wirt kam freudestrahlend in mein Zimmer, nur wenige Minuten nachdem ich ihn mühsam in den Stall geschickt hatte und wollte und wollte nicht gehen und als ich ihn endlich dazu bewegt hatte sich zu verabschieden, musste ich feststellen, dass Mister Vasiri weder im Bad noch in seinem Zimmer war!"

„Das kann er auch nicht, denn er befindet sich in einem geheimen Versteck genau dort unter all dem Kram", er deutete ärgerlich auf die gegenüberliegende Ecke.

„Was? Ein geheimes Versteck?", echote Hermine entsetzt.

„Ja, Du hattest bedauerlicherweise Recht, er ist ein Zauberer und wusste wohl, dass es einen solchen Raum hier gab."

„Aber woher?", verstand Hermine nicht.

„Das werden wir hoffentlich herausfinden, sobald dieser Kerl verdammt noch mal aus seinem Loch herauskommt", antwortete Severus verdrießlich. Ihm passte es gar nicht, dass seine Frau hier auftauchen musste.

„Wie lange ist er denn schon dort drin?", erkundigte sich Hermine nach einer sehr langen Weile des eisigen Schweigens und schob mal wieder das Muli ein wenig Beiseite, es hatte offensichtlich eine Vorliebe für sie oder aber es war ihm so kalt wie seinen menschlichen Besuchern und suchte einfach die Nähe eines warmen Körpers.

Severus funkelte sie unleidlich an und zückte seine Uhr, „Insgesamt schon länger als zwei Stunden!"

„Hier ist es aber sehr ungemütlich!", war Hermines nächster Kommentar und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Anoraks höher.

„Dann hättest Du eben auf Deinem Zimmer bleiben sollen!", schnauzte sie Severus an.

„Schon gut!", fauchte Hermine zurück, „Das war nur eine Feststellung!"

„Eine völlig überflüssige und…" kommentierte Severus, hielt aber inne, als ein leises Knarren zu vernehmen war.

Aha, die Bodentüre öffnete sich und er drückte sofort sich und seine Frau noch tiefer zwischen die Tiere.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. Doch er schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. Nein, noch nicht. Er wartete geduldig ab, bis Mister Schöngeist ganz aus dem Verschlag getreten war.

Dieser murmelte undeutliche, fremde Worte vor sich her, als er die Falltüre wieder schloss und magisch verriegelte. Dann überprüfte er noch mit einem schnellen Blick und ohne Licht zu machen den Stall und drehte sich zur Türe. Als er die Hand schon zum Griff ausstrecken wollte traf ihn ein sehr gezielter Stupor und er stürzte erst leicht gegen die Stalltüre und dann wie ein gefällter Baum auf den staubigen Boden.

Mit einer herrischen Geste bedeutete Severus Hermine eindringlich zu warten und still zu sein. Er musste sich erst selbst überzeugen, ob sein Fluch die gewünschte Wirkung hatte erzielen können, denn sein Zauber war nicht stark gewesen, er wollte nicht, dass der Pakistani zu viel Lärm verursachte. Doch ein kritischer Blick auf den Bewusstlosen überzeugte ihn, dass sein Zauber doch gelungen war.

„Jetzt kannst Du kommen!", flüsterte er aufatmend und durchsuchte bereits Mister Vasiris Kleider. Dabei beförderte er viele interessante Dinge zu Tage. Unter anderem ein Weasley Bauchwehkonfekt, einen Zauberstab aus Palmholz, ein Notizblock, dessen Seiten dicht beschrieben waren und das Bild einer verschleierten schönen jungen Frau.

„Hier!", er reichte Hermine den Zauberstab und den Notizblock und deutete dann auf die Ecke unter der sich der geheime Raum befand, „Versuche hineinzukommen und wenn es gelingt, untersuche alles genau. Ich muss wissen was er dort gesucht oder gemacht hat."

„Geht klar!", versprach Hermine, erkundigte sich aber noch kritisch, „Und was machst Du in der Zeit?"

„Ich schaue mir das Gedächtnis unseres Helden hier einmal etwas genauer an", antwortete er und drehte energisch den Pakistani vom Bauch auf den Rücken.

„Gut!", nickte sie entschlossen, aber Severus hielt sie mahnend zurück.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, nicht dass dort Sicherungszauber aktiv sind, die Du mit Unachtsamkeit auslöst!"

Mit einem bissigen Gegrummel, das sich sehr nach „Ich bin doch nicht blöd!" anhörte, machte sie sich sofort ans Werk und wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, dauerte es keine zehn Minuten und die Falltüre öffnete sich.

Ausgezeichnet, jetzt war er dran. Er lehnte Mister Vasiri an einen Pfosten, konzentrierte sich und drang dann mit einem gewisperten „Legilimens", in den Geist des Zauberers ein.


	11. Chapter 11

Die blaue Schneeblume 11

‚Bum, bum, bum!'

Verdammt! Was war das denn?

‚Bum, bum, bum!'

Schon wieder! Dieses unangenehme Pochen ließ sich einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.

Dabei hatte er gerade so etwas Erfreuliches geträumt. Er wusste es noch genau, es kam ein langer Sandstrand, ein sanftes Meer und eine wunderschöne Frau darin vor. Diese heiße Schönheit hatte er gerade aus den Fängen eines arabischen Dichters gerettet und was er mit der ihn grummelig anfunkelnden Brünetten gerade anstellen wollte, war alles andere als jugendfrei. Hm…

‚Bum, bum, bum!'

Bei Merlin! Das Leben war ungerecht. Zweifelsohne! Vielleicht, wenn er sich sehr konzentrieren würde, vielleicht würde das Pochen dann einfach verschwinden.

‚Bum, bum, bum!'

Nein, leider nicht, es wurde sogar noch lauter und jetzt war da auch noch eine Stimme.

„Mister King!", wer zum Teufel war Mister King?

‚Bum, bum, bum!' „Mister King! Sind Sie wach?", oh, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war ja Mister King.

„Was?", nuschelte er.

„Sir, Sie wollten doch geweckt werden. Es ist sieben Uhr", kam es etwas dumpf vom Flur aus.

„Wie? Schon? Ja, gut…", brummte er verschlafen und rieb sich die müden Augen. Er war erst gegen sechs ins Bett gegangen.

„Außerdem ist da eine Nachricht ihrer Firma. Ich schiebe das Fax unter der Türe durch. Es scheint dringend zu sein, Sir!"

„Danke…", er hatte eine Firma? Nein, Mister King hatte eine und dieses Fax war die vereinbarte Nachricht von Caspian Fairbanks.

Jetzt war er wieder ganz da. Verdammt, diese Nacht war alles andere als leicht gewesen und er wurde eben nicht jünger!

Mühsam quälte er sich aus dem Bett und wusch sich mit möglichst viel eiskaltem Wasser (ein im Überfluss vorhandenes Gut in dieser Gegend) den kurzen Schlaf aus den Augen, bevor er gegen halb acht mit unterirdischer Laune hinunter zum Frühstück schritt.

Gut, dass ihm wenigstens auf halbem Wege hinunter ein tröstlicher Gedanke kam! Er war nämlich sehr gespannt, ob seine Frau heute Morgen ebenfalls den Kampf mit dem Bett gewonnen hatte oder ob vielleicht sogar die Gefahr bestand, dass sie ihren Bus verpasste, der laut Plan kurz nach Mittag gegenüber der Pension abfuhr. Er sah sie schon mit zerzaustem Haar, Pyjama unter dem Anorak und halb schlafend an der Haltestelle stehen. Ha!

Auf dem, ob solcher Vorstellungen, doch recht kurzweiligem Weg in den Frühstücksraum machte er Stopp an der Rezeption und verlangte die Rechnung, da ihn seine Firma überraschend zu einem Notfall nach Bangladesch abberufen hätte.

Der Wirt – er sah auch schon mal frischer aus - war untröstlich, ihn, den teuren Gast aus Irland, schon so bald wieder ziehen zu lassen, beeilte sich aber mit vielen bedauernden Worten dennoch alle Daten rasch zusammenzustellen.

Endlich im Frühstücksraum angekommen wäre ihm beinahe ein kleiner Fluch entwichen, denn wer saß da bereits fix und fertig angekleidet und sichtlich gut gelaunt vor einem mächtigen Berg Pancake´s und verschlang gerade die letzten Reste einer großen Portion Eier mit Speck? Genau, Miss Drake! Von zerzaustem Haar und verschlafenen Blick keine Spur! Sie unterhielt sich sogar angeregt mit dem amerikanischen Pärchen und schenkte ihm nur einen schnellen Gruß.

Unglaublich, sie konnte nicht viel länger geschlafen haben als er, wenn überhaupt. Warum war sie dann schon fit? Verflixt, man konnte sich auch auf nichts mehr verlassen!

Ärgerlich verlangte er Tee und Toast und widmete sich ansonsten der Tageszeitung. Er braucht etwas, das ihn ablenkte und es war immer wieder interessant, was diese Muggel wichtig fanden!

Durchaus erfreulich waren dagegen die dicken Ringe unter Mister Vasiris Augen, als der kurz vor Ende der Frühstückszeit nachlässig gekleidet in den Raum geschlurft kam. Er sah arg mitgenommen aus und erbat sich vom Wirt eine Wärmflasche und ein Magentonikum. Severus verbarg ein hämisches Grinsen. Tja, die Weasleys hatten wohl doch hin und wieder in seinem Unterricht aufgepasst…

Als Mister Schöngeist das Gewünschte hatte, tappte er mit einigen gemurmelten Entschuldigungen und begleitet von vielen Besserungswünschen der anderen Gäste wieder auf sein Zimmer und Severus sah ihn bis zu seiner Abreise nicht mehr wieder.

Kein Verlust! Wirklich nicht! Schließlich hatte er sich in der Nacht lange genug mit ihm beschäftigt. Wenn er ehrlich war, brannte er jetzt einzig und allein darauf hier endlich weg zu können und seine Informationen mit Hermine und den beiden anderen auszutauschen.

Nun, dann mal auf zum Packen. Immerhin würde sein Taxi direkt nach dem Lunch kommen.

Am Basislager, hoch oben zwischen den schroffen Klippen der Berge, zog es verdammt unangenehm.

Nun, es war Winter und der war besonders auf dem Dach der Welt mehr als schwierig. Gut, dass sie ihrem neuen Expeditionszelt einige spezielle Zauber angedeihen hatte lassen, die ausreichenden Schutz gegen alle widrigen klimatischen Bedingungen und natürlich gegen jegliches Entdecken bot und dabei gleichzeitig doch die nötigen Annehmlichkeiten nicht vergaß, die eine solch exklusive Forschungsgruppe wahrlich verdient hatte.

Hermine hatte zusammen mit Filius eine Woche an der Weiterentwicklung der nötigen Raumzauber getüftelt und schon beim Betreten durch die enge Eingangsschleuse sah man, dass es seinen Zweck, wie erwartet, tadellos erfüllte! Deutlich gemütlicher als das karge Hotel, befand auch Severus sogleich, als er als letzter dort am Abend des 27. Januar eintraf und sich interessiert umsah. Vor einem wunderbar prasselnden Kamin standen auf weichen Teppichen, vier bequeme Sessel mit passenden Hockern und im hinteren Bereich befand sich ein großer Esstisch mit vier Stühlen. Drei Schlafräume gingen rechts davon ab. Ein großer Raum, der ihrem Schlafzimmer in den Kerkern von Hogwarts sehr ähnlich sah und zwei kleinere Räume mit je einem Einzelbett, Schrank, Schreibtisch, Sessel und Kommode. Jeweils neben den Schlafräumen war der Zugang zu zwei geräumigen Bädern mit Dusche bzw. Wanne und natürlich durfte auch eine kleine, feine Küche nicht fehlen, die halb offen an den Wohnraum angrenzte.

Hermine erwartete ihn schon unruhig und auch Caspian und Mildred standen erleichtert von ihren Sesseln auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Grundgütiger, Severus! Du hast Verspätung, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", Hermine sah ihn fragend an, „ist alles in Ordnung?

„Soweit! Erst kam das Taxi wegen des Wetters nicht und dann hatte es auch noch einen Reifenschaden, den wir erst mühsam beheben mussten", knurrte Severus und schlüpfte aus den dicken Boots, die ihm Hermine abnahm, um sie zum Trocknen ans prasselnde Feuer zu stellen, „also wäre ein Tee redlich verdient!"

„Schon fix und fertig, mein Lieber", winkte Caspian seinen Expeditionsleiter zum gedeckten Tisch, „wir haben nur noch auf Sie gewartet."

„Ausgezeichnet", Severus entledigte sich schnell seiner dicken Daunenjacke und stopfte Mütze und Handschuhe in die Taschen, „Aber vorher muss ich noch kurz ins Bad, um meine Hände zu waschen, das Tuch, dass dieser Taximensch mir zum Säubern gereicht hat, war mindestens so dreckig wie sein gesamtes Auto."

„Das scheint hier so üblich", merkte Caspian an und Mildred ergänzte, „zudem sind die Fahrzeuge in keinem guten technischen Zustand. Unseres machte ganz seltsame Geräusche und ich hatte Sorge, dass es den Berg hinauf nicht schaffen würde und wir noch schieben müssten, so schwer hat es sich getan."

„Tja, die vier Ziegen im Kofferraum, die zwei Säcke Kohle und unser Gepäck waren wohl etwas viel", grinste Caspian und verschwieg galant das zusätzliche und nicht unerhebliche Schwergewicht seiner nun wieder vollschlanken Expeditionskollegin.

„Nicht, dass einer denkt, mein Bus wäre besser gewesen", merkte Hermine vorsorglich an und stopfte Zeitungspapier ins klamme Schuhwerks ihres Ehemanns, „Die Menschen transportieren hier einfach alles als Handgepäck, seien es Hühner, Eier, Reis, Tee, Teppiche oder was auch immer. Lastwagen sind wohl Mangelware oder für die kleinen Mengen an Waren einfach zu teuer."

„Andere Länder, andere Sitten", fasste Severus die Geschehnisse treffen zusammen und rieb sich die jetzt wieder sauberen Hände angesichts des einladenden Speiseangebots. Er hatte wirklich großen Hunger und Durst. Für einen warmen Tee und für Hermines Erkenntnisse aus der geheimen Kammer unter dem Stall hätte er morden können. Aber eines nach dem anderen.

Kaum hatte Caspian, der nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Kräuterkundler, sondern auch ein recht passabler Koch war, an alle Tee verteilt und jeder erst seinen Teller und dann seinen Bauch mit leckeren Sandwiches, warmen Scones, Clottet Creme mit Erdbeermarmelade und diversen anderen Köstlichkeiten reichlich gefüllt hatte, da begann auch schon eine lebhafte Diskussion über die Erkenntnisse der letzten Tage.

„Nun erzähl schon, was hast Du von Mister Vasiri erfahren und was hast Du sonst noch mit ihm gemacht?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

„So einiges, aber ich will erst wissen, was in der Kammer unter dem Stall war!"

„Nein, erst Du!", entgegnete Hermine kategorisch.

„Nun gut", gab Severus seufzend nach, er hatte in langen Jahren schmerzhaft gelernt, dass mit seinen Frauen zu verhandeln stets langwierig war und zumeinst zu seinen Ungunsten ausging, da war Nachgeben effizienter!

Er beschwor eine große Tafel an die Zeltwand neben dem Kamin, vor den sich die Expeditionsteilnehmer schnell wie der Blitz versammelt hatten, um dem Bericht ihres Leiters zu lauschen.

„Unser junger Gedichtsfreund", begann Severus und schrieb den Namen des Pakistani mitten auf die noch leere Tafel, „stammt aus einer alten pakistanischen Zaubererfamilie und ist einwenig aus der Art geschlagen, denn er ist tatsächlich Student an der philosophischen Hochschule in Islamabad. Dort wäre er wahrscheinlich immer noch und würde sich in mehr oder weniger schwülstigen Muggeltexten vergraben, wenn nicht ein arger Schicksalsschlag seine Familie getroffen hätte."

„Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Hermine voller Mitleid und schnappte sich ihre Decke.

„Seine Schwester Safiya, 15 Jahre alt, wurde versehentlich von einem Fluch getroffen und ihr Bruder Aasim, unser Mister Vasiri, gab sich wohl eine Mitschuld, denn es geschah bei einem Fest im Haus eines Freundes und er sollte auf seine Schwester achten. Sie liegt seither in einem todähnlichen Schockzustand."

„Oh, wie fürchterlich!", waren alle gutherzigen Mitglieder seiner Expedition von dieser Familiengeschichte geschockt.

„Ja, und noch fürchterlicher ist, dass Mister Vasiri zur Rettung seiner Schwester wirklich alles bereit war zu tun. Er hat überall gesucht und sich jeder suspekten Gruppe angeboten, sogar einer undurchsichtigen Vereinigung, die sich einfach nur „Die Stärke" nennt."

„Was haben sie von ihm verlangt?", wollte Mildred gespannt wissen und Caspian ergänzte, „Und was haben Sie ihm geboten für seine Dienste?"

„Sie verlangten nichts weniger als die blaue Schneeblume selbst, als Samen oder als Blüte und boten ihm beim erfolgreichen Abschluss seiner Mission einen Anteil an der Beute und damit das Leben seiner Schwester, denn wie wir wissen, ist ein Trank aus der blauen Schneeblume mächtiger als fast alles auf dieser Welt. Aber wenn er scheitert, dann wird er sicherlich großen Ärger bekommen und seine Familie ebenfalls."

„Oh je", seufzte Hermine, „Aber wer diese Gruppe „die Stärke" ist, wissen wir nicht?"

„Nein", schüttelte Severus bedauernd den Kopf, „Mister Vasiri bekam seine Informationen nur per Eule und hat nie jemanden von denen getroffen."

„Warum ist er denn gerade in unsere Pension gekommen?"

„Weil neben dem Muggelgedichtsband…"

„Der übrigens eine Fälschung ist", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Eine Fälschung?", echote Caspian alarmiert.

„Ja, aber keine Sorge, dazu erzähle ich später was", winkte Hermine ab.

„Also, neben dem Muggelgedichtsband, dessen Echtheit auch Mister Vasiri in Frage stellte", fuhr Severus fort, „enthielt eine seiner Nachrichten die Koordinaten von einer uralten, geheimen Station des ‚alten Bundes' enthielt.

„Alter Bund? Welcher alte Bund?", hatte Mildred gerade den Faden verloren.

„Nun", antwortete Severus, „Mister Vasiri wusste auch nicht gerade viel darüber, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um eine Bruderschaft im Dienste und zum Schutz der großen Schneeblume handelte, die vielleicht mehr oder weniger in Vergessenheit geriet."

„Aber es gibt doch jetzt diesen Orden!", erinnerte sich Hermine.

„Genau", schaltete sich Caspian ein, „ich habe mich vorhin bei Kingsley erkundigt, diese Orden ist zwar streng geheim, aber dennoch bekannt. Es gibt sie schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren."

„Tja, dann ist dieser ‚alte Bund' wohl eine Art Vorläufer und wirklich sehr alt…" überlegte Severus.

„Was der Namensbestandteil ‚alt' ja mehr als deutlich sagt", spottete Hermine, „aber was mich mehr interessieren würde, wäre, warum Mister Vasiri es auf mich abgesehen hat, habe ich mich irgendwie verraten oder habe ich etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Severus zu, „es war das Ergebnis der zweiten Nachricht. Sie war ein Fragment einer alten Prophezeiung, in der beschrieben steht, dass die Blume in diesem Jahr erblühen würde und eine Frau aus den Fremde und mit zwei Gesichtern den Fluch überwinden wird."

„Oh, schon wieder eine Prophezeiung", stöhnte Hermine. Aber Mildred war ganz aufgeregt, „das passt doch und außerdem erinnert mich das an etwas, ich weiß nur nicht mehr genau an was!"

„Mich auch", grummelte Hermine finster und man sah ihr mehr als deutlich an, dass sie sich sehr wohl erinnerte, aber bestimmt nicht gerne!

„Wie auch immer", würgte Severus daher die Gedankengänge seiner Runenexpertin ab, bevor die weitere Erinnerungen an den letzten Spätsommer aktivieren konnte und meinte sehr zufrieden, „im Augenblick hat Mister Vasiri auch ganz andere Sorgen, er leidet unter ärgerlichen Magenproblemen und hegt einen sehr konkreten Verdacht gegenüber der texanischen Ökofrau, immerhin kommt sie auch aus der Fremde und sie ist auch nicht die, die sie vorgibt zu sein."

„Ah, Du hast sein Gedächtnis modifiziert?", strahlte Hermine.

„Natürlich, ich habe alles gelöscht, was mit Dir in Zusammenhang stand und einige kleine Appetithäppchen über die dunklen Geheimnisse von durchgebrannten Jugendlichen in sein Gedächtnis eingepflanzt, die ihn die nächsten beiden Tage beschäftigen werden."

„Es glaubt aber niemand, dass Amy eine Hexe ist, ich finde sie zwar sehr nett, aber sonst…", zweifelte Hermine.

„Nun, die wohl platzierten magischen Gegenstände, die Mister Vasiri gewiss bei seiner nächsten Kontrolle bei der jungen Dame findet, lassen ihn hoffentlich etwas anderes annehmen – jedenfalls solange wir hier oben sind."

„Oh, wirklich sehr umsichtig von Dir", lobte Hermine und auch Mildred und Caspian waren sehr zufrieden. Aber er war es noch nicht, denn er brannte darauf endlich Hermines Ergebnisse zu erfahren.

„So, jetzt wisst Ihr meine Informationen, jetzt will ich Deine hören, Hermine. Und vor allem will ich wissen, warum Du heute Morgen schon vor mir wach warst?"

„Ha!", machte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen, „Ich wusste, dass Dich das ärgern würde, dass war es alleine wert, nicht ins Bett zu gehen, sondern eine schockierend kalte Dusche zu nehmen und die holprige Fahrt zur nächsten Stadt für ein unruhiges Nickerchen zu nutzen."

„Du bist verrückt!", urteilte Severus gnadenlos.

„Ja, vielleicht", zuckte Hermine unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, „allerdings hätte es sich nun wirklich nicht gelohnt ins Bett zu gehen, ich war erst kurz vor sieben damit fertig alle Beweismittel gründlich zu sichern, wie sie in den Muggelkrimis immer zu sagen pflegen."

„Und was heißt das?", verstand Severus noch immer nicht.

„Das bedeutet", erklärte Hermine und sah sehr, sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt aus, „Dass sich hier, direkt unter unserem Zelt dieser spezielle Kellerraum befindet."

„Oh", machte Severus und starrte beeindruckt den Boden an.

„Gut, nicht wahr?!", suhlte sich Hermine in ihrem Erfolg, „Mir war schon nach zehn Minuten klar, dass mir die wenigen Stunden bis zum Morgen niemals reichen würden all die Schriften und Texte anständig zu prüfen, die sich dort häuften. Allein die Übersetzungszauber für diesen speziellen Dialekt haben mir beinahe den letzten Nerv geraubt. Zudem habe ich mit Mildred und Dir sehr kompetente Hilfe für dieses umfangreiche Unterfangen und für Caspian gibt es einige uralte Pflanzenproben und Kräuterbücher, die vielleicht auch noch etwas hergeben."

„Dann gibt es jetzt gar keinen geheimen und vergessenen Kelleraum mehr im Stall?", fragte Severus und rieb sich das Kinn, „Der Wirt, dem ich ebenfalls einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet habe, wusste davon übrigens gar nichts."

„Doch, doch, Mister Vasiri wird dort seinen Kellerraum finden und zwar eine komplette Replik, die nicht vom Original zu unterscheiden ist", beruhigte ihn Hermine.

„Aber wenn alles noch genau so da ist, dann hat dieser Pakistani die Beweise doch auch!", fiel Mildred ein Schwachpunkt in Hermines Glanzleistung auf.

„Natürlich, aber nicht in der ursprünglichen Form", winkte sie grinsend ab, „selbstverständlich habe ich über alles und jedes einen kniffligen Algorithmus gelegt, der zu entschlüsseln sicherlich Wochen benötigt, wenn man ihn denn überhaupt findet."

„Sie sind genial, Hermine!", urteilte Caspian und auch Mildred nickte bewundernd.

„Nun, nicht schlecht", gab auch Severus zu, zu viel Lob war nicht gut für seine Frau, die gewöhnte sich zu schnell daran, „aber kannst Du uns auch sagen, was wir dort unten finden könnten?"

„Aber sicher", antwortete Hermine genüsslich.

„Und das wäre?", verflixt, warum ließ sie sich denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?!

„Das, was Mister Vasiri dort unten auch gesucht hat", strahlte Hermine, „nämlich den Dechiffrierschlüssel für unseren Gedichtsband, der in Wahrheit nichts anderes als ein sehr kluger Safe ist."

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", staunte Severus.

„Absolut, ich bin ihm auch schon auf den Fersen, morgen werden wir ihn finden, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Morgen?", echote Severus und raufte sich die Haare, „Warum erst Morgen?"

„Weil wir alle müde sind, Hunger hatten und ich mich um meinen Mann gesorgt habe", antwortete Hermine und funkelte ihn an, „außerdem will ich keine Fehler machen, das kostet in der Regel nämlich wesentlich mehr Zeit, als Bedachtsamkeit."

„Wir sind vollständig im Zeitplan, Severus, also, drängeln Sie nicht!", mahnte auch Caspian und Mildred ergänzte, „zudem ist es wichtig, dass wir unsere Erkenntnisstände zusammentragen, damit wir alle auf dem gleichen Stand sind.

Nun, da hatten die drei wohl recht. Auch er war wirklich müde und die Augenringe seiner Frau waren ebenfalls kein gutes Zeichen. Ein nachdenklicher Blick auf seine Taschenuhr ließ ihn schließlich seufzen, „Gut! Es war tatsächlich eine äußerst kurze Nacht und ein langer Tag. Wenn es nichts Dringendes mehr zu klären oder mitzuteilen gibt, sollten wir uns besser zurückziehen, damit wir morgen dem geheimen Raum all seine Geheimnisse entlocken können. Punkt sieben Uhr erwarte ich Sie zum Frühstück."

„Geht klar, aber ich schaue mir noch die alten Bücher an und mir kam da gestern eine Idee, über die ich noch nachdenken möchte", gähnte Caspian und klopfte seine Pfeife aus.

„Ich werde noch zwei, drei alte Zeichen nachschlagen, die Hermine mir kopiert hat, dass kann ich besser alleine", meinte auch Mildred und erhob sich ebenfalls, „Gute Nacht Ihnen allen!"

„Und Du?", Severus sah Hermine an.

„Wenn Du mir aus dem Sessel hilfst, gehe ich sofort mit Dir zu Bett", sie gähnte herzhaft.

„Nein, Du wirst vorher noch ein Bad nehmen", bestimmte er trotz daher streng, als er ihr Gesicht beim Aufstehen sah, „das dürfte, mit den richtigen Badezusätzen, auf Deine Muskulatur entspannend wirken und eine anschließende kurze Massage wäre sicherlich auch hilfreich, Deinen Rücken zu befrieden."

„Echt, das würdest Du tun?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll, das war ja vielleicht noch besser…

„Notgedrungen!", schnarrte Severus und stahl sich einen kleinen Kuss, „ich brauche morgen eine topfite Zauberkunstmeisterin!"

„Erst morgen?", flötete sie schelmisch und ergänzte, „Wie schade! Obwohl ich fest glaube, das Dir ein Bad auch gut täte, was denkst Du?"

„Nun", durchdachte Severus dieses offensichtliche Angebot seiner Frau wohlwollend, „vielleicht sollte ich Deine Bemühungen um eine uneingeschränkte Einsatzbereitschaft kontrollieren, nicht, dass du noch darüber einschläfst!"

„Ich?", tat Hermine völlig unschuldig.

„Natürlich, ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass Du je eine Nacht durchgemacht hast! Außerdem habe ich ganz genau gesehen, wie Du unzählige Male gegähnt hast!"

„Es waren nur zwei oder drei Mal und nur, weil Du so ellenlange Monologe gehalten hast!", behauptete Hermine frech und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wie bitte?", echauffierte sich Severus und scheuchte seine unmögliche Frau in ihr Bad, um dort schnell die Wanne mit wunderbar warmen Wasser zu füllen, das nach Rosen und Frühling duftete.

„Aber ich gebe gerne und unumwunden zu", erklärte Hermine und ließ all ihre diversen Hüllen verführerisch fallen, bevor sie sich in das warme Nass hinab gleiten ließ, „dass Du ein wunderbarer Leiter bist, Severus. Ich könnte mir wirklich keinen Besseren vorstellen!"

„So?", brummte der mit rauer Stimme und folgte ihr, nachdem er sorgsam mehrere Schutz und Alarmzauber auf die Türe und Wände gelegt hatte, „Und das, obwohl ich Monologe halte?"

„Gerade deswegen!", behauptete Hermine und genoss die Wärme und die Zuwendungen ihres Mannes, „denn dabei kann man so herrlich davon träumen, Dich zu Verführen!"

„Ich sehe wirklich schwarz für unsere Mission!", resignierte Severus und beschäftigte sich eingehend mit der prächtigen Oberweite seiner Frau.

„Ich nicht, es wird ein Triumph! Warte es ab!", war sich Hermine völlig sicher.

Nun, er wartete mal gar nichts ab, sondern widmete sich sogleich intensiv allen interessanten Körperteilen dieser frechen Hexe und das waren nicht wenige. Danach ließ er ihr wirklich eine ausgiebige und umfängliche Massage zukommen, die nicht nur ihren Rücken befriedete.

Ach, das hätte er mit einem anderen Zauberkunstmeister sicherlich nicht erlebt. Wenigstens etwas Gutes, das all seine Sorgen und Vorbehalte gegen die Anwesenheit seiner Frau hier oben auf dem Dach der Welt ausglich, ging es ihm durch den Sinn, als er in das wunderbar bequeme und ausreichend große Bett stieg und sich dicht an den warmen Rücken seiner Frau schmiegte, die – wie präzise vorhergesagt - bereits seit einiger Zeit friedlich vor sich her schnorchelte…


	12. Chapter 12

Die blaue Schneeblume 12

Nach einer solchen Nacht ging es Severus am nächsten Morgen doch wirklich prächtig. Er hatte in den vergangenen zwei Wochen gar nicht recht bemerkt, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte, mit seiner Frau in seinen Armen aufzuwachen. Aber so war es einfach richtig und mit dieser erfreulichen Erkenntnis ging ihm auch das Frühstück leicht von der Hand und seine Expeditionsgruppe wurden vom herrlichen Duft nach gebratenem Schinken und Eiern, getoastetem Brot und heißem Tee förmlich aus den Betten gelockt.

Ein solches Frühstück war wahrlich eine wichtige Grundlage, denn der Tag sollte mehr als arbeitsreich werden. Stunde um Stunde verbrachten Hermine, Mildred und Severus in dem gestohlenen Kellerraum und analysierten und sortierten Berichte und Schriften. Severus suchte zuerst den gesamten Raum nach schwarzer Magie ab und übernahm dann die umständlichen Übersetzungszauber. Mildred half mit ihrem umfangreichen Wissen um Runen und Mythen alter Völker. Beide stellten ihre Arbeitsergebnisse anschließend Hermine zur Verfügung, die am Ende des Tages sehr zerzaust aussah, was vielleicht an dem riesigen Berg an Pergamenten, Texten und Büchern liegen mochte, in den sie sich vergraben hatte.

Caspian hatte zwar nur sehr rudimentäre Kenntnisse über Zauberkunst und Runenkunde, aber dafür tüftelte er an einem geeigneten Behältnis für die Pflanzen und half wo er konnte, Erst am Abend war Hermine zufrieden und verkündete froh, dass eine umfassende Präsentation ihrer Ergebnisse für neun Uhr anzuberaumen sei, aber vorher unbedingt ein üppiges Abendessen nötig wäre, sonst müsste sie leider ihr Team anfallen. Gottlob hatte Caspian auch dafür gesorgt - hungrige Schwangere waren unberechenbar, wie Severus wusste. Nach einem rasch verschlungenen Abendessen versammelten sich also wieder alle vor der großen Tafel neben dem Kamin und waren hoch gespannt, zu hören, zu welchen Schlüssen Hermine gekommen war.

„Nun sag schon, konntest Du etwas Brauchbares herausfinden?", wollte Severus wissen, als Hermine noch schnell ihre Teetasse auffüllen musste.

„Mehr als das, mein Lieber, hab Geduld!", verlangte Hermine.

„Das fällt mir aber in Anbetracht unserer kurz bevorstehenden Mission mehr als schwer!", knurrte Severus unleidlich und auch Caspian forderte erwartungsvoll, „Ja, Hermine, jetzt spannen Sie uns nicht auf die Folter!"

„Na gut", gab Hermine zu und verbeugte sich kurz vor Mildred, „Dann also los, Professor Jennings, Sie beginnen."

„Gerne", strahlte die Runenexpertin, wuchtete sich aus dem breiten Sessel und bedeutete den dreien ihr in den Kellerraum zu folgen. Dort zückte sie ihren Stab und begann ihn in diffizilen Mustern zu schwingen, daraufhin blitzten an unzähligen Orten in dem Gewölbe Zeichen auf.

„Uiii", staunten alle beeindruckt.

„Wie Sie sehen", begann Mildred Jennings mit sichtlicher Freude, „gab es im ganzen Raum viele alte Inschriften, die mit komplizierten Runenbändern gesichert waren. Uralte Schutzzauber, sehr wirksam und klug, ich war ausgesprochen beeindruckt. Die Mitglieder des alten Bundes waren mächtige Zauberer und Hexen und verstanden sich sehr gut auf diese fast vergessene Kunst und hätte ich nicht bereits ähnliche Schutzrunen gesehen, ich hätte es so schnell nicht geschafft sie zu lösen."

„Wir haben Sie nicht umsonst mitgenommen, Mildred!", lobte Severus, „Jeder weiß, dass keine Hexe und kein Zauberer auf den ganzen Inseln ein solch fundiertes Wissen über Runen hat wie Sie!"

„Vielen Dank, Severus!", strahlte Mildred und wurde sogar ein wenig rot, „Aber ich weiß genau, dass Sie ebenfalls Einiges zu sagen haben, also sind Sie in diesem Berichtsreigen der Nächste!"

„Das ist schnell geschehen", fuhr Severus gerne fort, „es war absolut keine Spur schwarzer Magie zu entdecken. Aber die Fülle der Informationen, die sich in der unglaublichen Anzahl von Schriften und Texten befand und die alle in einem schon ewig nicht mehr verwendeten indischen Dialekt verfasst waren, waren wohl Schutz genug. Mir kam das Ganze vor, wie die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen."

„Nein, nein!", unterbrach ihn Hermine, „Darf ich Dir ausnahmsweise widersprechen, Severus?"

„Ausnahmsweise?", spottete er leise, aber Hermine überhörte diese Spitze geflissentlich.

„Richtig! Ausnahmsweise! Denn der Vergleich mit der Nadel und dem Heuhaufen ließe vielleicht darauf schließen", dozierte sie, „dass es sich um eine wichtige Information in lauter Unwichtigem handelte, aber das war auf keinen Fall so. Vielmehr werden wir wohl noch monatelang, wenn nicht Jahre damit zu tun haben, die spannenden Details dieses Raumes zu erforschen und zu katalogisieren. Ich habe für morgen schon ganz konkrete Pläne! Aber Du hast Recht, heute ging es nur um die Nadel, nämlich den Schlüssel zu unserem Schneeblumengedicht."

„Na also!", sah sich Severus bestätigt und sah seine Frau herausfordernd an, „Und da ich Deinem Gesicht entnehme, dass Du fündig geworden bist, gehört Dir jetzt die Bühne!"

„Danke, vielen Dank", lachte Hermine und verbeugte sich ringst herum, „ich muss zugehen, es hat mir heute einen Riesenspaß gemacht und wenn da nicht unser drängender Zeitplan, mein leerer Magen und diverse andere Wehwehchen gewesen wären, ich säße noch bis in alle Ewigkeit dort unten."

„Das hätte niemand vermutet", spottete ihr Ehemann und war froh, weit genug von seiner Frau entfernt zu sein, die solch freche Bemerkungen normalerweise nicht ungesühnt ließ.

„So finde ich zum Beispiel", fuhr aber Hermine gnädig fort, „dass der Raum ein wunderbares Klima hat, habt Ihr das nicht auch bemerkt?"

„Ja, da ist etwas dran, es war dort unten weder kalt noch warm, weder stickig noch zugig, weder zu hell noch zu dunkel und zudem noch ausgesprochen sauber", bestätigte Mildred Hermines Einschätzung nachdenklich.

„Richtig, allein mit diesen Raumzaubern muss ich mich mal in aller Ruhe beschäftigen, da gibt es bestimmt noch einiges zu lernen!", freute sich Hermine. Als sie aber Severus ungeduldigen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr auffing, es ging schon auf halb zehn, beeilte sie sich zum Kern ihrer Erkenntnisse zu kommen.

„Was aber nun unseren speziellen Schlüssel betrifft", sie räusperte sich und sah verlegen von einem zum anderen, „nun, es war ganz einfach. Er steht als Spruchband über dem großen Bücherfach."

„Wie?" alle starrten kollektiv auf den in rote Seide gestickten Sinnspruch in chinesischen Schriftzeichen.

„Und was steht da?", wollte Caspian wissen.

„Nun, dort steht sinngemäß: Nichts geht über die Logik, alle Täuschung muss ihr weichen."

„Aha und was bedeutet das?", verstand nicht nur der Kräuterkundler unter ihnen nicht.

„Das erkläre ich Euch oben, kommt mit", bat sie fröhlich. Natürlich folgten sogleich alle Hermine die Treppe herauf, aber Severus war nahe daran seine Frau ernstlich zu rügen, weil sie es so spannend machte. Sie hatten vielleicht nur noch eine Nacht und einen Tag und sie rannten hier von einem Ort zum anderen.

„Dies hier", erklärte Hermine und ließ das Gedicht aus dem Muggelbuch auf der weißen Wand erscheinen, „ist unsere schon bekannte Poesie und wenn ich sie mit den Augen der Logik betrachte, dann erkennt man sehr leicht die Fehler, die dort sorgsam eingebaut wurden. Die Wächter dieser Station wussten sehr wohl, dass nicht viele Zauberer oder Hexen wirkliche Ahnung von Logik haben, nicht wahr Professor Snape!"

„Nein, da gibt es wahrlich nicht viele!", stimmte Severus zu und um seinen Mund spielte ein kleines Lächeln. Auch er erinnerte sich an das Logikrätsel mit dem er seinerzeit den Stein der Weisen zu schützen versucht hatte und das dem klugen und rationalen Kopf einer Hermine Granger nicht lange standgehalten hatte.

„Der Anfang unseres Gedichts ist noch original und unverändert", erklärte sie und zitierte die ersten Zeilen des Gedichts:

„‚Du geheimnisvolle Schönheit der hohen Berge,

dein Duft ist der Himmel,

deine Farbe das Meer,

deine Macht lässt die Erde zittern,

doch deine Zartheit ist wie ein Frühlingswind.'

das macht Sinn, weil nicht nur Mister Vasiri einen realistischen Köder auslegen wollte, sondern auch die Verfasser dieser Fälschung. Damals wird die geheimnisvolle Blume noch stärker im Bewusstsein vieler Zauberer und Hexen gewesen sein, als heute und viele wussten auch noch, wie mit ihr umzugehen war, daher durfte das gefälschte Gedicht auch nur in wenigen Punkten abweichen, aber dann natürlich so, dass der Dieb Schaden nehmen würde. Hier sind also Fehler Nummer eins und zwei:

‚Du magische Schöne des Todes,

aller Zauber Ziel,

eine undurchdringliche feurige Mauer lege ich um dich,

sie schützt dich, birgt Dich,

und selbst wenn ein Mensch sie durchdringe,

keine Hand darf Dich berühren,

keine Finger dich pflücken,

es wäre ihr Tod''.

Hermine wies auf die Wörter ‚Todes' und ‚feurige', „beides macht keinen Sinn, es ist eine Blume die Leben spenden kann, auch aus dem Tod heraus, darum sucht Mister Vasiri sie ja auch so verzweifelt und das es keine Feuermauer sein kann ist eigentlich auch klar, immerhin ist hier Eis und Kälte ein viel logischerer Schutzzauber."

„Das ist wirklich nicht schlecht", bemerkte Caspian beeindruckt.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, „hier zum Beispiel", kam sie zum nächsten Absatz,

„'Aber ich, ich umfange dich mit duftenden Tüchern,

ernte dich mit leichter Seide,

du, meine Mächtige.

Pflück mich mit Gesang, im Glanz der Sonne und mit Achtung.'

„Das ist doch Quatsch. Seide, duftende Tücher mitten in Schnee und Eis und dann das mit dem Gesang, stellt Euch vor, wir singen, während wir eine der mächtigsten Zauberzutaten der Welt ernten, wir sind doch nicht auf den Baumwollfeldern Amerikas!"

„Nun gut, dann ist der nächste Fehler aber auch nicht weit", hatte Severus verstanden und wies auf den nächsten Vers,

„'Erde ist nicht meine Heimat, Feuer unter dem hellen Sonnenschein allein bringt mir Leben'. Feuer war ja oben schon falsch."

„Ganz genau, aber das nächste stimmt dann wieder,

‚und rasch müsst ihr sein,

eilet, zögert nicht

vergänglich ist mein Leben und das Eure dazu', ich denke, wir müssen sehr schnell sein und keine Zeit verlieren, sonst sind wir verloren!"

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor, dort die Sommerfrische zu verbringen", schnaubte Severus.

„Wie gut", grinste Hermine, „Die letzten Fehler liegen hier und hier", sie deutete auf den nächsten Absatz,

„‚Ich bin die Große, die Euer Leben fordert.

Nur den wirklichen Herren gehört mein Herz.

Nur Ihnen bringe ich Reichtum, Macht und Wohlstand ohne Gleichen.'

„Eine solch mächtige Blume hat keine Herren, das kann nicht stimmen und der Lohn ist auch nichts was an Reichtum oder ähnlichem festgemacht werden könnte, das ist ein Lockvogel. Es muss etwas anderes sein."

„Hervorragend, das ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend, Hermine", würdigte Caspian erneut Hermines Leistung, kratzte sich dann aber hinter dem Ohr, „Aber wie wissen wir nun, was an die Stelle der falschen Begriffe gesetzt werden muss."

„Das sagen uns die Runen, nicht wahr, Mildred?", strahlte Hermine und auch die schwergewichtige Professorin grinste von einem bis zum anderen Ohr, „Sehr richtig, meine Liebe! So muss es heißen!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und dann stand direkt neben der schon bekannten Gedichtsfassung eine zweite, die sich deutlich unterschied:

„Du geheimnisvolle Schönheit der hohen Berge,

dein Duft ist der Himmel,

deine Farbe das Meer,

deine Macht lässt die Erde zittern,

doch deine Zartheit ist wie ein Frühlingswind.

Du magische Schöne des Lebens,

aller Zauber Ziel,

eine undurchdringliche eisige Mauer lege ich um dich,

sie schützt dich, birgt Dich,

und selbst wenn ein Mensch sie durchdringe,

keine Hand darf Dich berühren,

keine Finger dich pflücken,

es wäre ihr Tod.

Aber ich, ich umfange dich mit frischem Schnee,

ernte dich mit flüchtigen Flocken,

du, meine Mächtige.

Pflück mich in Stille, im Glanz der Sterne und mit Achtung.

Erde ist nicht meine Heimat,

Eis unter Mondenschein allein bringt mir Leben

und rasch müsst ihr sein, eilet, zögert nicht,

vergänglich ist mein Leben und das Eure dazu.

Ich bin die Große, die Euer Leben fordert.

Nur den wirklich Reinen gehört mein Herz.

Nur Ihnen bringe ich Segen, Wonne und Freude ohne Gleichen."

Wahrlich, die neuen Informationen waren wirklich sagenhaft!

„Wenn das stimmt, was in diesem Gedicht steht", resümierte Caspian mit glänzenden Augen, während Mildred neuen Tee bereitete, „dann sind das ungeheuer wichtige und generell bahnbrechende Erkenntnisse."

„Schade ist nur, dass ich 10 Seidentücher gekauft habe", klagte Mildred aus der Küche, „sie waren einfach so hübsch und kosten hier ja fast nichts."

„Frauen, Mode und ihre Ausreden, um etwas zu kaufen", schüttelte Severus den Kopf.

„Falsch, mein Lieber!", korrigierte ihn Hermine triumphierend, „Frauen, Mode und ihre Verantwortung ihren Verwandten und Bekannten ein kleines Reisesouvenir mitzubringen! Wir kaufen Ihnen die Tücher gerne ab, Mildred!"

„Oh, nun gut!", gab Severus widerwillig zu, immerhin würde sich seine Chefin ebenfalls über ein kleines Reisemitbringsel freuen und ihn die zwei Wochen Fehlzeiten vielleicht nicht zur Gänze nacharbeiten lassen, „Kommen wir aber dennoch zurück zu noch wichtigeren Dingen, mir macht die Gedichtszeile, ‚rasch müsst ihr sein, eilet, zögert nicht, vergänglich ist mein Leben und das Eure dazu' echte Sorge, was denken Sie dazu, Caspian?"

„Ja, das ist auch meine zentrale Frage", war sich Caspian sicher, „und ehrlich, ich bin sehr froh, dass diese Zeile echt ist, denn so sind wir gewarnt. Zudem ist mir gestern wieder eingefallen, an was mich das erinnert", er blickte mit blitzenden Augen in die gespannten Gesichter seiner Mitstreiter, „Als Kind mochte ich am liebsten die Sagen der wunderschönen Hexe Ismild, die sich leider mit einer sehr bösen Hexe namens Modrigel anlegte und in einem unglaublichen Zaubererduell bedauerlicherweise den Kürzeren zog."

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört!", schüttelte Hermine nachdenklich den Kopf und auch Severus schien diese Sage völlig fremd, doch Mildred kannte sie ebenfalls und meinte mit leisem Schniefen, „ich musste als Kind immer schrecklich weinen, wenn Modrigel sie in einen Rosenstrauch verwandelte."

„Das ist ja auch ein schlimmes Schicksal", stimmte Caspian bei und klopfte der weichherzigen Runenexpertin mitfühlend auf die Schulter, „genau so schlimm übrigens, wie das Schicksal derer, die eine Knospe aus diesem speziellen Rosenstrauch pflücken wollten und sich dummerweise an den Dornen stachen. Sie verwandelten sich nämlich ebenfalls in Rosensträucher."

„Oh, Sie meinen also", überlegte Hermine, „dass es sich bei der blauen Schneeblume auch um einen Konvertiten handelt. Jemanden der verflucht worden ist als Blume zu leben?"

„Ganz genau!", nickte Caspian, „wer auch immer es einmal war, der da vor Urzeiten verwandelt wurde, er hatte sicherlich einen mächtigen Feind und eine große eigene Macht."

„Das wäre durchaus logisch", stimmte Severus zu, „die eigene Macht der Zauberer und Hexen potenziert den Zauber noch. Die ganze Verwandlungsliteratur der schwarzen Magie ist voller mächtiger Flüche, die genau das bewirken sollen."

„Unbedingt, ein einfacher Fluch allein reichen nicht", wusste auch Hermine.

„Richtig, darum müssen wir auch sehr vorsichtig sein, der Fluch könnte uns alle zu einer ewigen floralen Zukunft verhelfen!", mahnte Severus und bedachte seine Frau mit einem finsteren Blick, „Daher wirst Du Dich auch weit genug von den Pflanzen fern halten, Hermine."

„Ah, das war ja klar! Und obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum es besser ist, wenn Du Dich statt meiner in Gefahr begibst und Dein Leben hier in dieser gemütlichen Landschaft für alle Ewigkeit als Blume verbringen darfst", entgegnete Hermine süffisant, „kannst Du beruhigt sein, denn Mildred und ich werden wohl genug damit zu tun haben, die Schutzzauber im Auge zu behalten, denn wenn es wirklich ein Eiswall ist den das Areal umgibt, dann garantiert kein gewöhnlicher!"

„Wie beruhigend, meine Liebe!", säuselte Severus mit genau dem gleichen süffisanten Unterton.

„Ich habe übrigens heute früh bereits einige Eisnester geformt", warf Caspian ein, „auch das scheint ja richtig zu sein."

„Haben Sie den Konservierungszauber benutzt, den ich Ihnen gezeigt habe?", erkundigte sich Hermine und reckte und streckte sich.

„Aber ja, er ist klasse", nickte Caspian, „Zudem habe ich sie im Kellerraum gefundenen Werke über die hier verbreiteten Pflanzen und Kräuter grob durchgesehen. Sie bieten ebenfalls einen reichen Schatz, der in den nächsten Wochen zu heben ist."

„Aber erst müssen wir wieder zurück….", wollte Severus die Beratung beenden, doch da schwirrte plötzlich das Feindglas, das über dem Esstisch angebracht war und er löschte mit einem blitzschnellen, gezielten Zauberstabwisch alle Lichter und bedeutete seinen Gefährten still zu sein. Zwar wäre eine solche Vorsichtsmaßname in Anbetracht der umfangreichen Sicherungszauber, die um das Zelt gelegt waren nicht nötig, aber man wusste ja nie…

In der plötzlichen Stille lauschten alle mit gezücktem Zauberstab angespannt in die Dunkelheit. Erst dachte Severus, das sich das Feindglas geirrt hatte, doch dann waren da tatsächlich neben dem Pfeifen des Windes noch andere Geräusche zu hören. Ob es nun Stimmen waren oder vielleicht etwas anderes konnte er nicht sagen, aber egal, dem musste er auf den Grund gehen. Severus war mit zwei Schritten bei seinem Anorak und keine fünf Sekunden später in seinen Stiefeln. Die anderen tat es ihm gleich, denn sollte es nötig sein, das Lager abzubrechen, wäre es besser, der Kälte und dem Wind trotzen zu können.

Am Zelteingang, der hinter einer schützenden Schleuse lag, kauerte er sich auf den Boden und zog vorsichtig den Reißverschluss so weit auf, dass er einen Blick hinaus erhaschen konnte.

Da, Lichter, kurz und verschwommen, aber deutlich zu erkennen. Verdammt, sie kamen näher! Mit aller gebotenen Vorsicht warf er ein paar Langziehohren aus. Er musste wissen, wer sich hier um diese Zeit herumtrieb.

Ah, den Weasleys sei Dank! Jetzt waren sogar die Fetzen von einzelnen Sätzen und das Schnauben von Tieren zu hören.

„Hier?", rief eine Männerstimme.

„Ja!... sagen… Umkreis… wahrscheinlich", antworte eine andere.

„Nein, hier … nichts!"

„Aber es wurde…"

„Bestimmt…."

„Ich…. komisches Gefühl….

„Dann sollten wir …."

„… brauchen Wachen…."

„Gut, aber wir holen…"

„Aber das dauert doch fünf Stunden und… zurück!"

„Egal, sicher ist…"

„Du hast Recht, lass uns…"

„Los!" Dem Befehl folgte ein weiteres tiefes Schnauben und die Lichter entfernten sich.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Severus kroch zurück in den Wohnraum, wo die anderen immer noch im Dunkeln auf ihn warteten und ihn sogleich mit gewisperten Fragen überfielen.

„Sind wir entdeckt worden?"

„Noch nicht…", murmelte Severus besorgt.

„Wer war das und was wollten die?"

„Und was tun wir jetzt?"

„Seid mal einen Augenblick ruhig, ich muss nachdenken", verlangte Severus und schritt im schwachen Schein der drei Zauberstäbe vor dem nun erloschenen Kamin auf und ab.

Bei Merlin, damit hatte er jetzt nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, diese Reise war ein einziges Auf und Ab. Das musste ein Ende haben, sonst nahm er noch Schaden! Mit finsterem Blick blieb er schließlich stehen und sah seine Mitstreiter entschlossen an,

„Wenn ich den Langziehohren trauen darf, dann werden die Männer Verstärkung holen, sie wollen Wachen postieren, das scheint aber aus einem unbestimmten Grund einige Stunden zu dauern. Irgendetwas hat bei ihnen Alarm geschlagen. Ich denke, wir sollten vor ihnen fertig sein."

„Wir machen es jetzt?", wisperte Mildred aufgeregt.

„Richtig, denn wir wissen nicht, wie lange die Wachen bleiben werden und wir können auch nicht ewig hier drin hocken, vielleicht haben sie Mittel und Wege unsere Schutzzauber zu lösen."

„Wie lange Zeit haben wir denn genau?", wollte Hermine wissen, trank ihren Tee aus und räumte alles in die Küche.

„Nur um die drei bis vier Stunden."

„Das ist wenig und es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag", gab Caspian zu bedenken und sein Blick ging zu den Frauen, die sichtlich abgespannt wirkten.

„Da müssen wir jetzt eben durch!", entgegnete aber Hermine entschlossen und auch Mildred nickte mit grimmigem Blick, „Wenn wir wenig Zeit haben, dann sollten wir keine verschwenden!"

Severus schaute alle durchdringend an, „Was sagen denn die Wetterprognosen, im Augenblick ist es dort draußen völlig unmöglich den Mond oder die Sterne zu sehen."

„Das sollte sich in den nächsten beiden Stunden ändern", antwortete Caspian nach einem schnellen Blick auf das magische Thermometer an der Wand.

„Gut! Dann wisst Ihr ja, was zu tun ist."

Ja, das wussten sie, wenn auch etwas überraschend, aber immerhin hatten sie dieses Szenario bereits etliche Male theoretisch durchgesprochen. Alles Nötige war schnell zusammengepackt und die vier standen kaum eine viertel Stunde später im beißenden Wind vor ihrem Zelt. Auf Severus Nicken verschwand alles in Hermines Hüfttasche und sie stapften so schnell es irgend ging die knappe Meile in nördlicher Richtung, wo sie das Blumenfeld der mächtigsten Zauberpflanze der Welt berechnet hatten.

Großer Merlin, hoffentlich hatte er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen!


	13. Chapter 13

Die blaue Schneeblume 13

Tiefe Dunkelheit umfing sie und heftige Winde pfiffen um sie herum, drangen sogar durch ihre Spezialkleidung und ließen die vier Zauberer und Hexen leicht zittern. Doch keiner von ihnen ließ sich von der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit beirren oder bemerkte den Wind, denn ihr ganzes Augenmerk lag auf der unscheinbar vibrierenden Wand direkt vor ihnen. Sie zeigte jedem mittelmäßig begabten Zauberer unmissverständlich an, dass hier eine mächtige magische Trennlinie, voller Schutz- und Alarmzauber bestand, die alles andere als leicht zu überwinden war.

Nun, das war ja keine Überraschung, denn genau darauf waren sie ja gefasst gewesen, darum hatten sie auch eine Zauberkunstmeisterin und eine Runenexpertin bei sich, die ihr Handwerk verstanden und die sich in den letzten Wochen intensiv mit solchen Hindernissen beschäftigt hatten.

Hermine hatte, genau wie Mildred Jennings, schon eine ganze Weile die Augen geschlossen und ihre Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt, ihre ganze Haltung zeigte tiefe Konzentration. Sie war sich klar darüber, dass sie jeweils nur einen Versuch hatte, bei jedem Fehler würden sogleich die diffizilen Alarmzauber greifen, um mindestens ihre Mission bei den örtlichen Zaubereibehörden, bzw. beim Orden zu verraten oder wahrscheinlicher, Schlimmeres geschehen ließen.

Eine große Verantwortung, die sie durchaus spürte und schwer auf ihren Schultern lag.

Alles wäre umsonst gewesen, all die penible Vorbereitung, die ganzen Anstrengungen aller Teilnehmer, auch die diversen körperlichen Beschwerden, die sie keinem verriet und auch der ganze Ärger, den sie wegen dieser Reise mit ihrem Mann gehabt hatte. Alles vergeblich!

Kingsley wäre sicherlich ebenfalls unzufrieden, doch das wäre ihr alles egal. Was sie aber nicht ertragen könnte wäre, wenn sie Severus enttäuschte, weil sie an diesem Punkt scheitern würden.

Nun, vielleicht wäre ja ein hauptberuflicher Fluchbrecher, wie Bill Weasley oder ein anderer Speziallist besser für diesen Job gewesen. Ja, vielleicht, aber darüber nachzugrübeln war jetzt mehr als müßig, diese Entscheidung war schließlich längst gefallen. Denn nicht er oder ein anderer seiner Profession war hier, sondern sie und alle verließen sich auf sie, auf ihren Fachverstand und ihr Gespür.

Ihr brach kalter Schweiß aus und rann unangenehm ihren Nacken hinunter. Sie musste sich beruhigen und vor allem konzentrieren! Sofort! Energisch verdrängte sie alle äußeren Einflüsse und Störungen und versuchte sich ganz auf die sachten Schwingungen der nahen Zauber und Flüche zu sammeln.

Hm, da waren, einige vertrackte alttibetianische Schutzzauber, wie der Naraka sanrakṣaṇa (Schutz der Hölle) oder der Cisō mr̥ta (eisiger Tod), mächtige Barrieren, die schwer zu überwinden waren. Ganz, wie es im Gedicht gestanden hatte. Die alten Zauberer und Hexen dieses Gebietes verfügten über sehr probate Mittel, die verlässlicher als die dicksten Mauern und härter als jedes Metall waren und mehr als nur schmerzhafte Folgen für die Eindringlinge vorhielten.

Ah, Hermine atmete tief ein, da waren auch einige tückische Abwehrzauber, wie ein Colloportus Speziale, ein Cave Inimicum und eine Unterart des Gefrierzaubers, ganz sicher.

Doch ihr Instinkt und ihr Wissen über die Sicherungspraktiken der asiatischen Zauberer und Hexen sagten ihr, dass es da noch mindestens zwei, drei Alarmzauber gab, die aber nicht ihre größte Sorge waren, mit denen hatte sie sich ja schon eingehend während ihrer Meisterzeit herumgeschlagen, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass irgendwo dort zwischen allen Sicherungs- und Alarmzaubern, als wichtigste Bastion sozusagen, eine mächtige Art von Fluch oder Falle stand, ein gefährlicher, vielleicht sogar tödlicher Zauber ähnlich dem Steinfluch bei den Mkemekos in Afrika. Sie musste wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein, sonst war nicht nur ihre Mission gefährdet, sondern garantiert stand ihr aller Leben auf dem Spiel.

Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr Blick schnellte zum Himmel hinauf, nein, sie musste noch immer warten, eine Wolke verdeckte den Mond nach wie vor. Verflixt, ihnen rannte die Zeit davon! Auch Mildred, die ihr genau gegenüber stand schien ungeduldig, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Mann und Caspian, die rechts und links neben ihr in der dunklen Kälte warteten und zusammen mit ihr und Mildred ein gleichmäßiges Quadrat bildeten, dass sie nach einem Zeichen von Severus in einen Kreis verwandeln würden.

Hermine musste seufzen, es war nicht nur kalt und windig, nein, so langsam meldete sich auch wieder ihr Rücken. Die gestrige Massage war zwar wundervoll gewesen, aber langes Stehen auf einer Stelle war ihrem, im Augenblick recht ungleichmäßig verteilten Gewicht, alles andere als zuträglich.

‚Einfach nicht dran denken', versuchte sie sich zu sagen und schloss erneut die Augen, um sich wieder ganz auf diesen Ort und seine magische Atmosphäre zu konzentrieren, denn nichts andere war im Augenblick hilfreich. Zudem war sie ja selber schuld! Sie hatte es so gewollt! Eindeutig! Nun, wenigstens hatte es aufgehört zu schneien.

Ein geflüstertes „Endlich!", riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ein Kontrollblick zum Firmament zeigte ihr zwischen schnellfliegenden Wolkenbändern einen wunderschönen Mond. Ein einvernehmliches Nicken, einige korrigierende Schritte. Also dann…

Tief durchatmend sprach sie ganz behutsam eine abgeschwächte Form des Specialis revelio, zog ihren Handschuh aus und streckte sehr vorsichtig ihre linke Hand aus. So fühlte sie sofort die Präsenz der vermuteten Alarmzauber, die ein sachtes Kribbeln auf ihrer Handfläche verursachten.

Ja, nickte sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, genau so etwas hätte auch sie als Schutz installiert. Anstatt den Zauberstab zu benutzen, steckte sie ihn in den Ärmel zurück, machte Mildred ein Zeichen, entledigte sich auch des zweiten Handschuhs und streichelte dann mit beiden Händen unter leisem Gemurmel über die kribbelnde Oberfläche. Als das Kribbeln kaum noch auszuhalten war und sich bis zu ihren Fußsohlen ausbreitete, nickte sie Professor Jennings zu, die nun ihrerseits beständig einige unterstützende Runenzeichen in die Luft zeichnete. Erfreut nahm Hermine wahr, dass die Wand vor ihr durchlässiger und dünner wurde, der Widerstand nahm ab, doch das wiegte sie nicht in Sicherheit.

„Eiswall", flüsterte sie in Severus Richtung, der sogleich seinen Stab schwang, um den entsprechenden Gegenfluch zu sprechen. Gut, wiederum nahm der Widerstand der Schutzmauer ein wenig ab.

„Colloportus Speziale", hieß ihr nächster Auftrag an ihren Mann und auch diesen und den nächsten, einen sehr geschickten Neutralisierungsfluch für den Cave Inimicum funktionierten perfekt. Sie schenkte ihm einen schnellen anerkennenden Blick. Er war eben ein wirklich großer und mächtiger Zauber.

Als es ihr dann selbst mit einem zügigen Wisch ihres schnell gezückten Zauberstabs noch recht gut gelang den Cisō mr̥ta zu deaktivieren, hätte sie beinahe durchgeatmet. Doch dann geschah das, was sie befürchtet hatte. Der große Schutzzauber des Walles trat hervor und als er seine ganze grausame Macht entfaltete, stellten sich ihr die Nackenhaare hoch.

Grundgütiger, was war das? Es wurde dunkel in ihr, furchtbar kalt und dunkel. Und noch schlimmer, die schrecklichsten Erinnerungen drängten sich mit einem Mal in ihr hoch, überschwemmten sie förmlich, ließen ihr Herz rasen und ihre Hände zittern. Alles, was sie mühsam versucht hatte zu vergessen war plötzlich wieder übermächtig da! Die schrecklichen, schrecklichen Stunden in Afrika, Folter und Gewalt und dann Severus entsetzte Augen, sein bodenlos enttäuschter Blick, als sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete. Die Tage und Wochen der Trennung und des Streites, die der Distanz und der Unsicherheit.

Da war auch der furchtbare Kampf um Hogwarts. Freds Tod und das grausame Ende der vielen anderen. Die kalten Schlangenaugen des dunklen Lords mit all seiner Grausamkeit und natürlich Albus Dumbledore, wie er tot am Fuß des Astronomieturms lag zusammen mit all ihrer Hoffnung und dem letzten Rest ihrer Kindheit.

Angst, Trauer, Wut und schließlich wilde Panik ergriffen sie und drohten sie in einen verzehrenden Strudel hineinzuziehen. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahr, in ihren Ohren begann es wie wild zu rauschen, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und sie ging innerlich in die Knie.

‚Großer Gott, hilf mir!', konnte sie nur noch flehen, während sie alle Kraft dafür aufwenden musste nicht einfach aufzugeben.

„Hermine", flüsterte es voller Sorge neben ihr. Severus schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch keiner schien das Gleiche zu fühlen wie sie. Gut, nur leider war es ihr leider nicht möglich um Hilfe zu bitten, sie war wie gefangen. Grundgütiger! Wie gerne hätte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen, ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gepresst. Alles einfach vergessen und Schutz gesucht, Geborgenheit erfahren und dann nur weg von hier, nur weg! Doch es ging nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Tränen der Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Hermine!", langsam war eindeutig Panik in Severus Stimme zu hören.

Ein durchaus angemessenes Gefühl, wie ihr schien, denn mit einem Mal durchzuckte es sie wie einen eisigen Blitz! Es war alles so klar. Glasklar! Der Fluch würde sie töten, ihr ganz einfach mit nackter Angst und Panik den Atem rauben. Schreckliche Todesangst umfing sie mit aller Macht, sie überrollte sie, legte sich wie ein Panzer um ihre Lungen. Sie würde sterben hier auf dem Dach der Welt, mitten in der eisigen Landschaft des Himalajas und der Fluch würde dafür sorgen, dass nichts von ihr übrig bliebe. Nichts, außer einer blauen Schneeblume. So würde es sein. Erst sie, dann die anderen. Ganz genau so wie Caspian es beschrieben hatte! Genau so.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie aufgegeben, sie war so kurz davor, denn der Fluch war übermächtig, sie stellte sich den qualvollen Tod ihres Mannes und den schrecklichen Kummer ihrer Töchter vor. Dann sah sie auch ihre Eltern, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Minerva sterben, verlöschen. Es war grauenhaft, ihr Atem war kaum noch spürbar, ihr Herz setzte aus. Doch dann rissen sie die Tritte in ihrem Bauch ein wenig aus ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie erinnerten sie daran, dass nicht nur sie und Severus hier vergehen würde, auch Lillian würde sterben.

Wie? Nein! Nein! Großer, gütiger und allmächtiger Gott, das durfte nicht sein! Alles, nur nicht das! Nicht dieses Kind! Nicht Lillian! Sie musste etwas tun! Sofort! Denn dieses Kind hatte es unbedingt verdient zu leben und geboren zu werden. Unbedingt!

‚Verdammt! Denk, Hermine, denk!', hämmerte sie sich verzweifelt ein, ‚was hilft gegen Angst?'

„Verdammt! Hermine!", Severus hörte man an, dass er drauf und dran war, seinen Posten zu verlassen und damit die Mission abzubrechen.

Sie brauchte eine Lösung! Aber ihr Gehirn war leider wie leer gefegt, kein Sauerstoff für einen winzigen, klaren Gedanken.

‚Nichts!', ging es ihr resignierend durch den luftleeren Kopf, ‚Nichts hilft mehr, keine besonnene Mum, kein tröstender Dad, kein liebender Mann, noch nicht einmal ein Stück Schokolade….'

‚Schokolade?', beinahe hätte sie gelacht, auf was man nicht alles kam, wenn man starb! Doch Lilians Tritte wurden stärker, unangenehmer, schmerzhafter und dann machte es plötzlich ‚Klick' und sie wusste, was zu tun war.

Mit aller Macht und letzter Kraft, die sie noch zusammenkratzen konnte, konzentrierte sie sich und als sie hoffen durfte, dass es reichen könnte, flüsterte sie nur zwei Worte, „Expecto Patronum."

Erst gelang es nicht und der Panzer aus Kälte und Verzweiflung umfassten sie wieder enger und enger, doch dann ergänzte sie beschwörend „admonere thesaurus", den Öffnungsspruch ihres Eheringes, und schon schoben sich vor die furchtbaren Erinnerungen der brennenden Feuer Afrikas, der hungrigen, verachtenden Augen ihrer Peiniger, vor die Bilder eines unmenschlichen, grausamen Voldemorts und eines toten Dumbledores die lachenden, glücklichen Gesichter ihrer Kinder. Sie sah sich im warmen Sonnenschein mit Severus auf der Bank ihres Sommerhauses sitzen, sah sich mit ihm in einer liebenden Umarmung in Pomonas Gewächshaus, sah den blauen See in Australien und den mächtigen Berg in Patagonien. Sie fühlte wie das Glück langsam aber sicher die Angst vertrieb, wie sich Wärme und Licht in all der Kälte ausbreitete und wie ein schwaches Glimmen aus ihrem Zauberstab floss, den sie gottlob noch krampfhaft umklammert hielt.

Ja, so ging es! Jetzt noch ein glücklicher Moment, eine besondere Erinnerung, dann würde es reichen! Und als sie sich an dieses unglaubliche Gefühl erinnerte, das sie erfüllt hatte, als sie Eileen und Sera zum ersten Mal in den Armen halten durfte, brach schließlich ein gleißender Strahl aus der Spitze ihres Stabs und erschuf einen großen, prächtigen Otter, der sich durch die sternenklare Winternacht schlängelte und augenblicklich all die Beklemmung und die Panik in ihr verschwinden ließ.

Es war so schön Wärme in sich zu spüren, es war so wundervoll atmen zu können. Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich jetzt eine Weile ausgeruht, hätte so gern das Glück genossen, am Leben zu sein. Doch es ging nicht, nicht jetzt, denn sie hatte eine Mission.

„Hermine?", verlangte Severus erneut mit angstvollem Blick eine Antwort, als er ihren Patronus sah und tat schon den ersten Schritt aus dem Kreis heraus.

„Alles gut!", nickte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und atmete tief und befreiend auf. „Alles gut!"

Grundgütiger, das war verdammt knapp gewesen!

Sie ließ sich einige Minuten Zeit um sich zu erholen. Doch dann streckte sie den schmerzenden Rücken durch und tastete erneut vorsichtig gegen die nun nur noch ganz leicht vibrierende Schutzmauer. Schnell waren die letzten beiden Gegenflüche gesprochen und es blieb ihr nur noch den Portalspruch ‚apertum tenens' (halte offen) zu sprechen, was allein schon ziemliche Energie kostete, wenn man gerade vor wenigen Minuten alles geben musste, was an geistiger und körperlicher Kraftreserve da war.

So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie dieses unglaubliche Bild erst gar nicht wahrnahm, das sich vor ihr auftrat, erst Mildreds erstaunter Laut ließ sie aufhorchen.

„Wow" entfuhr es auch ihr, denn der Bann gab eine weite Hochebene frei, die über und über mit zarten Blumen übersäht war, die gerade begannen in dem herrlichsten Blau zu schimmern, das sie je gesehen hatte. Der Schneeteppich, auf dem sie wuchsen, reflektierte zudem das Mondlicht und es glitzerte und funkelte in wunderbarster Weise.

„Bei Merlin, wir hatten recht", hörte sie auch Severus krächzen, sie sah seine Hände zittern, aber auch seinen triumphierenden Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, bevor er den Trank an seine Lippen setzte, den ihn gegen die wachsamen Augen der hiesigen Behörde schützen sollte und sich zusammen mit Caspian, der bereits das gleiche getan hatte, auf die Blumenwiese begab. Mildred, ihr Gegenüber wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und die heftig auf und abwogende Brust zeugte ebenfalls von der enormen Anstrengung. Doch auch sie ließ nicht nach und begann schnell damit, den vorher durch die vier Zauberer und Hexen beschriebenen Kreis unter stetem Gemurmel abzuschreiten und damit gegen weitere verborgene Flüche und Banne zu schützen.

Eine Vorsichtsmaßname die nicht allzu weit hergeholt war, denn Hermine merkte in ihrem Nacken immer wieder ein verräterisches Kribbeln. Aber Mildreds Runenschutz hielt und wenn sie den Portalspruch nicht abbrechen würde, hätten die beiden Männer einige Minuten Zeit, um sich um die blaue Schneeblume zu kümmern.

Zehn Minuten nahmen sich die beiden Zauberer dann auch, um sorgsam und unauffällig am Feldrand einige Pflanzen auszugraben. Dabei hielten sie sich ganz genau an die Vorgaben aus dem Gedicht. In tiefer Stille gruben sie die Pflanzen aus, um sie anschließend in die vorbereiteten Eisbehälter zu setzen. Peinlich genau achteten sie darauf, dass sie nur mit Schnee in Berührung kamen und mit keinem einzigen Teil der Pflanzen. Zwölf Blumen konnten sie so sichern, anschließend sammelten sie noch eifrig Samen, die die Pflanzen direkt beim Erblühen produzierten und füllten damit zwei kleine Säckchen voll.

Ein Schatz ohne Gleichen. In der Tat!

Caspian wäre nur zu gerne geblieben, das sah man seinem Gesicht deutlich an, aber Severus mahnte zur Eile, „Wir gehen, die Zeit ist bald um und ich spüre eine Veränderung", murmelte er und blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die ihm bestätigend zunickte.

Doch kurz bevor er die windstille und wunderschöne blaue Ebene verließ, zückte er noch ein kleines silbernes Kästchen und hielt es mit vielfachem leisem Surren auf die herrliche Landschaft.

Hermine erkannte die Digitalkamera ihres Vaters und musste lächeln, das war sehr schlau und vor allem sehr unauffällig, denn wer wusste schon, ob nicht ein Vergessenszauber auf diesem Gebiet lag oder eine magische Kamera die Alarmzauber aktiviert hätte.

Schnell schleppten die Männer die Eisbehältnisse aus dem Schneeblumenfeld und begaben sich dann erneut in den magischen Abwehrkreis. Severus gab nach einigen prüfenden Blicken zum Firmament und zu den anderen Expeditionsteilnehmern das Zeichen und die beiden Frauen errichteten die Schutzzauber neu. Dann gingen Severus und Caspian zwei Schritte nach außen und formten aus dem Kreis wieder ein Quadrat. Hermine sprach die Schlussformel und mit ihrem letzten Wisch hätte nie jemand ernsthaft denken können, dass sich hier in diesem Nichts aus Schnee, Wind und Eis ein machtvolles Farbenwunder verbarg.

Aber die vier Zauberer und Hexen waren noch lange nicht am Ziel. Severus zog aus seiner Tasche einen löchrigen Strumpf hervor. Der besondere Portschlüssel, der über nicht nachweisbare Zauber verfügte, würde sie über viele Stationen auf der ganzen Welt, zurück nach London bringen.

Caspian und Mildred schoben die ausgegrabenen Pflanzen auf ein feines Netz aus Schneekristallen, dass Caspian erst vor wenigen Stunden mit Severus Hilfe geformt hatte und banden die Schlaufen an den vier Enden des Netzes zusammen. Keiner sprach ein Wort, man hätte es sowieso nicht verstanden, denn der Wind pfiff so laut, dass er jede Silbe davongetragen hätte.

Severus zückte schon zum unzähligsten Mal seine Taschenuhr. Verflixt, sie mussten hier weg, je schneller, umso besser!

Mildred und Caspian gruppierten sich um die Pflanzen, fassten mit der einen Hand die Schlaufen des Netzes und mit der anderen den Socken. Als Severus sich nicht zu ihnen gesellte, schauten sie ihn verwundert an.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier bei meiner Frau!", schrie er durch den Wind und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Severus!", wollte Hermine protestieren, doch ihr Mann schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Darüber wird es keine Diskussion geben", entschied er kompromisslos und nickte den beiden anderen zu, „also los, beeilen Sie sich, es kann nicht lange dauern, da bekommen wir ungebetenen Besuch!"

„Aber…"

Doch ohne auf weitere Interventionen zu achten, aktivierte er mit einem gekonnten Wisch den Portschlüssel. Dann winkte er den beiden schnell zu und schon waren sie mit ihrem Schatz verschwunden.

„Warum hast Du das gemacht?", verstand Hermine immer noch nicht, als Severus sie energisch Richtung Süden zog. Es war geplant gewesen, dass Hermine genau so zurückreisen würde, wie sie her gekommen war, nämlich auf Muggelart. Die Reise über vier Kontinente und mit der Last der Pflanzen wäre für sie und vor allem für Lillian nicht gut, das war nur als Notfalloption gedacht.

„Ich lasse Dich doch hier nicht allein! Es kann nur noch wenige Minuten dauern, dann…", Severus wurde von einem roten Lichtblitz unterbrochen, der haarscharf an seiner Nase vorbeizischte. Verdammt! Hatte er es doch gewusst!

„Vē kara rahē haiṁ, kē bāda sē (Da, da sind sie)!", schrie jemand unnötigerweise und ein weiterer Blitz schlug nur wenige Inches neben Hermines Füßen ein.

„Verdammt, verdammt!", knirschte Severus und zerrte Hermine unsanft den Hang hinunter, „Komm schon! Schnell!"

Sein Ziel waren zwei kleinere Felsen, die im Abhang lagen und vielleicht etwas Schutz bieten würden - wenn sie es denn bis dahin schafften. Noch im Rennen schleuderten er und Hermine wahllos Flüche in die Richtung, aus der sie angegriffen wurden, aber die kurze Wegstrecke war dennoch ungeahnt weit.

„Arg!", zuckte er nur wenige Meter vor Erreichen der kleinen Felsgruppe zusammen. Ein Fluch hatte ihn am Bein erwischt. Auch das noch, beinahe wäre ihm sein Zauberstab weggeflogen. Verflixt, brannte das.

Da! Endlich, ein grober Schubs und Hermine fand sich im Schnee wieder, über sich ein schwerer Ehemann, der möglichst schnell versuchte einen Schutzwall zu errichten.

„Geh von mir runter!", presste Hermine mühsam heraus und versuchte Severus ein wenig von ihrem Rücken zu schieben.

„Entschuldige!", Severus schob sich ein wenig zur Seite, dabei pfiffen die Flüche nur so um sie herum.

„Es sind zu viele", schrie Hermine, als sie mit einem schnellen Blick sie Lage sondiert hatte, „Aktiviere den Notfallportschlüssel!"

„Nein, wir versuchen es erst anders!" schüttelte er den Kopf und sandte die nächste Fluchsalve seinen Angreifern entgegen. Die Portschlüssel waren wirklich nur dem Notfall vorbehalten, sie würden Hermine sicherlich Schwierigkeiten bereiten.

„Sei nicht so stur!", schimpfte Hermine und schickte ebenfalls einige sehr gezielte Abwehrzauber ins Feld.

„Ich bin nicht stur!"

„Selbstverständlich!" widersprach Hermine gerade, als ein Fluch von der Hangunterseite direkt neben ihr einschlug. „Severus!", schrie sie und machte einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite.

Bei Merlin! Jetzt waren sie umzingelt.

Blitzschnell rollte sich Severus ganz vor seine Frau, was nicht nur sehr heldenmutig, sondern auch ein wahrer Glücksfall war, denn so bekam Hermine noch mehr Spielraum. Ein Umstand, der bitter nötig war, denn mittlerweile zischten die Flüche nur so um sie herum und nur Severus eilig errichteter und daher leider etwas löchriger Schutzwall rettete sie wohl. Das und Hermines Griff in seine linke Tasche!

„Halt Dich an mir fest", verlangte sie, als sie den Auslöser endlich erwischt hatte und ausnahmsweise hörte ihr Mann sogleich auf sie. So brachte sie das Klicken des Feuerzeuges mit einem sanften Plopp in einen schlimmen Strudel, aber immerhin aus der Schusslinie.


	14. Chapter 14

Die blaue Schneeblume 14

Am Rande des Gebirgszugs, ungefähr 50 Meilen südöstlich materialisierten sie sich wieder und Hermine hatte es noch nicht mal ganz auf die Beine geschafft, da musste sie sich schon übergeben. Ihr war schrecklich übel und schwindlig. Portschlüssel im 7. Monat waren eben alles andere als förderlich!

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie mit kalkweißem Gesicht als ihr Magen nichts mehr hergab und nahm dankbar das Papiertaschentuch von Severus an.

„Ich hatte Dich gewarnt", grummelte der mit sorgenvollem Blick und gezücktem Zauberstab während er hektisch die Gegend abscannte, „Wo hast Du den Beruhigungstrank?"

„Hier irgendwo", nuschelte sie und kramte umständlich in ihrer Hüfttasche. Severus war schon drauf und dran ärgerlich zu werden, weil sie diese Notfalltränke doch immer griffbereit haben sollte, aber schließlich hatte sie diesen, einen Magentrank und netterweise auch das kleine Fläschchen Diptam gefunden.

„Ist es jetzt besser?", fragte er kritisch, als sie beide langsam nacheinander getrunken und er rasch die blutende Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel versorgt hatte.

„Nein", schüttelte sie den Kopf und kauerte sich erschöpft auf den Boden. Nein, ganz und gar nicht, jetzt war zwar die Übelkeit besser, dafür hatte sie aber zum Schwindelgefühl noch schreckliche Schmerzen, denn Lillian strampelte furchtbar in ihrem Bauch herum. Sie beschwerte sich wohl gerade zu Recht für diese verstörende Reise und der Trank brauchte wohl noch Zeit, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

„Wir müssen aber dennoch hier weg, Hermine", mahnte Severus indes er sich neben sie kniete und seinen Arm schützend um sie herum legte, „Du hast gesehen wie mächtig diese Zauberer sind, ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Außerdem musst Du aus dieser Kälte heraus!"

„Die Kälte ist gerade mein geringstes Problem", stöhnte Hermine mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und tatsächlich stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn.

Verdammt. Er hatte gewusst, dass eine Reise mit dem Notfallportschlüssel nicht ungefährlich sein würde, daher auch die Tränke, hoffentlich wirkten sie bald. Vorsichtig zog er sie auf seinen Schoß, „Kannst Du gehen?", fragte er nach einer kleinen Weile, die er dafür genutzt hatte zärtlich ihren Rücken hinauf und hinab zu streicheln.

„Gib uns noch eine Minute", bat Hermine als Antwort und drückte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge.

„Du weißt genau, ich würde Dir gerne wesentlich mehr geben, meine Liebe", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und küsste ihren kalten Kiefer entlang, „aber Du weißt auch, dass das nicht geht!", damit raffte er sich entschlossen auf und nahm seine Frau kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

„Aber Severus! Du kannst mich doch nicht den ganzen Weg über tragen", murrte Hermine unglücklich.

„Nein, aber eine Minute lang schon", entgegnete er und marschierte los. Sie mussten von hier weg. So schnell es trotz der Dunkelheit und des Schnees ringsherum irgend ging. Nun, wenigstens pfiff hier der Wind nicht gar so heftig wie oben im Gebirge und es schneite auch nicht mehr. Gleichwohl war der Weg schlecht zu erkennen und seine Last schwer und sie wurde mit jedem Schritt schwerer.

„Lass mich bitte runter, Severus", verlangte daher auch Hermine, die sich ihres Gewichtes durchaus bewusst war, nach kurzer Zeit, sein Schnaufen war einfach nicht zu überhören.

„Nein!", lehnte Severus ihren Wunsch kategorisch ab.

„Die Minute ist schon lange um!", versuchte Hermine es erneut.

„Hat sich Lillian beruhigt?", fragte Severus im Gegenzug.

„Noch nicht so richtig", musste sie zugeben.

„Also beschwer Dich nicht!"

„Ich beschwere mich doch gar nicht, ich sorge mich!"

„Aber wir können nicht hier bleiben", entgegnete er keuchend, „und wir können keinen weiteren Portschlüssel benutzen, vom Apparieren mal ganz zu schweigen. Ich weiß keinen anderen Weg und wenn Du keinen weißt, dann beschwere Dich nicht."

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Hermine diese Anweisung nicht gefiel, aber sie beherrschte sich – wenigstens fünf weitere Minuten, dann erkundigte sie sich müde „Wo willst Du eigentlich hin?"

„Laut meinen Recherchen gibt es etwa zehn Meilen von hier eine Umladestation der Gebirgsbahn, da müssen wir hin, um in die nächste Stadt zu gelangen. Aber das ist für heute zu weit. Dort drüben hinter der Baumgruppe muss eine kleine Siedlung sein", er nickte in die Richtung in die sie marschierten, „da wird es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit geben Unterschlupf zu finden."

„Wir könnten das Zelt aufbauen", schlug Hermine vor, als er nach einer kleinen Weile eine Rast einlegte, um kurz durchzuatmen und den Sitz seiner Schneeschuhe zu richten.

„Nein, ich halte das für zu gefährlich, diese Zauberer verfügten über Mittel, selbst diese Magie zu spüren", verwarf Severus die Idee und wollte weitergehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Bis zu den Häusern dort hinten, sagst Du? Gut, dann lass mich runter, ich schaffe das!", verlangte sie und machte sich energisch aus seinen Armen los.

Nur widerwillig entsprach Severus ihrem Wunsch. Als sie auf den Beinen stand, atmete sie mehrere Male beruhigend ein und aus und warf ihm dann einen entschlossenen Blick zu, „Komm schon, alter Mann, Unterschlupf hört sich klasse an!"

Nun, er sagte nichts zu dieser Beleidigung, das würde er nachholen, er sagt auch nichts dazu, dass ihr Gang sehr vorsichtig war und ihr Gesicht mehr als verkrampft aussah und sie sagte im Gegenzug nichts dazu, dass er sie immer mal wieder sachte stützte und ein sehr gemächliches Tempo einschlug.

So erreichten sie nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch endlich die kleine Häusergruppe, die sich in eine kleine Mulde am Rande eines kleinen Waldstückes drückte.

„Warte hier", flüsterte Severus und half Hermine sich am Waldrand an einen Baum anzulehnen, „Ich sondiere schnell die Lage."

Er beeilte sich wirklich und schon nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück und führte Hermine immer im Schutz der Schatten zu einem kleinen Schafstall, „Das muss bis morgen früh reichen", meinte er und deutete auf das bescheidene Heulager an der Stirnseite."

„Besser als Ziegen", war Hermines einziger Kommentar in Richtung der tierischen Bewohner und sie quetschten sich vorsichtig an den wenigen Schafen vorbei.

Man sah ihr deutlich an, wie froh sie darüber war, als sie sich in dem Stroh und Heu ausstrecken konnte, sie schien am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Jetzt besser?", fragte Severus leise und setzte sich neben sie.

„Viel besser!", seufzte sie und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Gut, dann versuche ein wenig zu schlafen, es ist schon fast drei Uhr."

„Und Du?", wollte Hermine erst noch wissen.

„Ich halte Wache, wir sind hier nicht sicher!"

„Dann nimm wenigstens eine Decke." 

„Woher soll…" wollte er gerade fragen, als Hermine nach einigem Kramen in ihrer Hüfttasche zwei dicke Plaids hervorzog.

„Danke!", nickte er.

„Meinst Du, dass die beiden es mit unserem Schatz nach Hause geschafft haben?"

„Ich hoffe es sehr, aber das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir ebenfalls endlich wieder daheim sind", antwortete Severus.

„Ach, Severus", seufzte Hermine geknickt, „es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich Dir, trotz meines Versprechens, nun doch zur Last falle!"

„Ja, in der Tat! Aber ich freue mich, dass Du endlich zugibst, unvernünftig und sturköpfig zu sein!", gefiel Severus die späte Einsicht seiner Frau und quetschte sich neben sie.

„Na ja, aber nur ein wenig!", schränkte diese mit einem kleinen Lächeln ein.

„Von wegen!", schnaubte Severus und zog sie vorsichtig näher an sich heran.

„Wir verbringen übrigens in letzter Zeit ziemlich viele Nächte in Ställen!", fiel Hermine nach einer kurzen Pause des einträchtigen Schweigens noch ein.

„Nun, ich verbringe gerne meine Nächte mit Dir, wegen mir auch in Ställen", präzisierte Severus brummelnd und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich mit Dir auch!", stimmte Hermine aus tiefstem Herzen zu und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Allerdings möchte ich dringend daran appellieren, dass die Zeit für Geburten in Ställen seit über einem Monat vorbei ist!", stellte Severus noch schnell klar und schob mal besser seine Hand unter Hermines Anorak, immerhin hatte sie gesagt, dass er beruhigend auf Lillian wirken würde.

„Unbedingt!", war auch Hermine ganz seiner Meinung, „aber es ist schon besser, die Tränke wirken endlich und ich denke, Lillian hat ein Einsehen und wartet noch ein wenig aufs Geboren werden."

„Merlin sei Dank! Aber nun schlaf, wir müssen vor Sonnenaufgang von hier verschwunden sein."

Ein Auftrag, dem seine geschaffte Frau sofort nachkam, keine drei Minuten später fielen ihr die Augen zu und ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Er seufzte tief. Auch wenn er gekonnt hätte, er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um schlafen zu können. Zudem war es zu gefährlich. Wenn sie entdeckt würden, wären sie bestimmt gezwungen Magie zu wirken. Aber jeder Zauber würde sie garantiert an die Mitglieder des Ordens verraten und sollten sie erneut einen Notfallportschlüssel benutzen müssen oder genötigt werden zu apparieren, dann hätte das für Hermine und Lillian sicher ernstere Auswirkungen, als ein wenig Übelkeit und Tritte.

Verdammt, wenn sich dieser verflixte Mond dort oben auf dem Berg doch nur eine halbe Stunde früher gezeigt hätte, dann wären sie weit genug entfernt gewesen, um sich in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Sie würden sich jetzt voller Zufriedenheit an ihrem Erfolg erfreuen und könnten vielleicht sogar ein wenig feiern, immerhin hatten sie etwas geschafft, was Generationen von Hexen und Zauberern nicht vergönnt gewesen war: sie hatten die blaue Schneeblume während ihres Erblühens erlebt. Ein Geniestreich! Wahrlich!

Als Severus daran zurückdachte, wie sich das Blumenfeld gezeigt hatte, schlich sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er hatte es genau gespürt, die Macht, die Reinheit und die Größe dieses Augenblicks. Das ganze Blumenfeld strahlte es aus, es hatte ihn zur Gänze erfüllt, beflügelt und fast überwältigt. Nie war er mit sich und seinem Sein so eins gewesen, nie hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt. Er musste mit Caspian darüber sprechen, ob er das Gleiche empfunden hatte. Er würde auch mit Hermine darüber reden, später, zu Hause, in Ruhe, wenn er noch ein wenig mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte und sich noch ein wenig mehr darüber im Klaren war, was dort oben genau geschehen war.

Aber jetzt war nicht die rechte Zeit dafür, daher schloss er kurz seine Augen und legte diese kostbare Erinnerung in die Schatztruhe seines Eheringes. Genau dort gehörte sie hinein! Denn trotz aller Sorgen und trotz der ganzen Probleme die es nun wegen der Anwesenheit seiner Frau zu lösen galt, wusste er natürlich, was sie für einen großen und entscheidenden Anteil am bisherigen Erfolg der Mission hatte. Und wenn er aufmerksam in sein Herz sah, dann war er tatsächlich glücklich darüber, dass sie in diesen besonderen Augenblicken bei ihm gewesen war und auch jetzt bei ihm war.

Wenn Sie denn nur alle gesund und unbeschadet nach Hause gelangen würden. Aber daran arbeitete er ja gerade und seine Wachsamkeit würde nicht nachlassen!

Keine Frage!


	15. Chapter 15

Die blaue Schneeblume 15

Der Morgen kam, wie so oft, viel zu schnell, aber es nützte nichts.

Hermine war erst ganz orientierungslos, als Severus sie sachte weckte, „Was? Wo?", murrte sie.

„Wir müssen los, meine Liebe", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die nachtwarme Wange, „Wie geht es Dir?"

„Hm, geht so", meinte sie, nachdem sie kurz in sich hineingehorcht hatte. Lillian hatte sich zwar beruhigt, aber ihr Rücken schmerzte fürchterlich und ihr Kopf brummte nicht minder heftig.

„Besser als schlecht!", befand Severus und zupfte ein paar Halme aus ihrem Haar.

„Meinst Du, sie verfolgen uns noch?", fragte sie und reckte und streckte sich.

„Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Severus mit den Schultern, „Es war in den letzten drei Stunden alles ruhig, aber im Haus gegenüber ist vorhin Licht angegangen.

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen!", entschied Hermine und ließ sich von Severus aus dem Strohlager helfen. Während sie kurz hinter dem Stall verschwand, faltete er schnell die Decken zusammen und verwischte alle Spuren so gut es ging.

Es war zwar noch dunkel, aber Severus hatte recht, die ersten Dorfbewohner machten sich für ihr Tagwerk bereit und am Horizont erahnte man bereits das nahe Aufgehen der Sonne.

Sie mussten weiter!

Er hatte schon am Abend von Hermines Abreise entschieden, sie entgegen ihrer gemeinsamen Planung dort oben nicht alleine zu lassen und auch für den Notfallportschlüssel hatte er mehrere Möglichkeiten erarbeitet, um sich alle Optionen für die Heimreise offenzuhalten. Jean Granger und ihr Computer waren ihm dabei behilflich gewesen und Hermines Mutter hatte ihm auch diverse Karten, Adressen und den Eisenbahnfahrplan ausgedruckt, der einen kleinen Güterzug um 8:30 Uhr auswies. Diesen sollten sie nach Möglichkeit erreichen.

Als Hermine zurückkam, hatte sie landestypische Kleidung angelegt und reichte auch Severus mehrer lange, dicke Tuniken, die wie Bademäntel gebunden wurden, dazu einen dicken Schal, Handschuhe und eine Fellmütze.

„Hier, so fallen wir weniger auf, wenn wir doch Menschen begegnen", flüsterte sie und kramte erneut in ihrer Tasche. „Jetzt noch einen Vielsafttrank und einen modifizierten Teilveränderungstrank, dann können wir los."

„Wer ist es?", erkundigte sich Severus misstrauisch, als er das dunkelbraune, zähe Gemisch betrachtete.

„Mister und Misses Basu", zuckte Hermine grinsend mit den Schultern „ich hatte beim Bridge die Gelegenheit mir einige Haare der beiden zu sichern."

„Wenn es denn sein muss", seufzte Severus und schluckte das eklige Gebräu. Er hasste Vielsafttränke! Aber sicher war sicher, da hatte Hermine schon recht.

So verändert schlichen sie sich unbemerkt aus dem Stall und umrundeten die kleine Siedlung zügig. Auf der anschließenden Wanderung wurde nicht viel gesprochen, der Weg war zu beschwerlich und Severus schaute alle zehn Minuten auf seine Taschenuhr, aus Sorge, sie könnten nicht rechtzeitig ankommen.

Doch gegen 8:15 Uhr erreichten sie den winzigkleinen Gebirgsbahnknotenpunkt und beobachteten sorgfältig verborgen das Rangieren der wenigen Waggons, die für Waren aller Art zur Verfügung standen. Dabei beförderte Hermine noch eine Thermoskanne Tee, einige Kekse und etwas Obst aus ihrer Tasche. Eine kleine Stärkung, die bitter nötig war, sein Magen knurrte schon eine ganze Weile vor sich her und ihrer auch.

„Der da muss es sein", murmelte Severus schließlich und deutete gegen 8:45 Uhr auf einen langsam einfahrenden Zug mit altmodischer Dampfmaschine.

„Ja und ich denke, er bekommt den Waggon dort hinten angehangen", meinte Hermine und zeigte nach rechts auf ein kurzes Abstellgleis.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?", staunte Severus und schraubte schnell die Thermoskanne zu.

„Es steht ‚Kargil' auf dem Schild", erklärte sie grinsend und reichte ihm ihr Fernglas.

„Na dann!", vorsichtig schlichen sich die beiden an den hinteren der Wagen heran und Severus zog an der Schiebetüre, „Verflixt, sie ist zu!"

„Dann versuch es hiermit", Hermine forschte wieder in ihrer schier unerschöpflichen Tasche herum und beförderte einen Bolzenschneider zu Tage.

„Was hast Du eigentlich nicht da drin?", wunderte sich Severus und knipste mit Leichtigkeit die beiden Vorhängeschlösser auf."

„Raumspray", keuchte Hermine, als ihr Severus half in den Waggon zu steigen, er war voller getrockneter Yakfladen.

„Großer Merlin", stöhnte auch Severus und überlegte einen winzigen Augenblick ernsthaft, ob er Hermine nicht doch alleine fahren lassen sollte. Aber das war natürlich keine wirkliche Option. Erst mussten sie nach Kargil, alles andere konnte warten.

„Wie lange soll diese Fahrt nach Deinem Plan dauern?", erkundigte sich Hermine missmutig, als sie sich mit spitzen Fingern eine Sitzgelegenheit zwischen den ganzen Exkrementen schaffte.

„Etwa drei Stunden", seufzte Severus und schloss sorgsam die Waggontüre.

„Grundgütiger", war Hermines einziger Kommentar und beide waren froh, dass sie ihre Frühstückspause schon hinter sich gebracht hatten und dass sie nicht zu üppig ausgefallen war.

Kaum hatten sie sich den Umständen entsprechend eingerichtet, da waren auch schon Stimmen zu hören und kurz darauf wurde ihr Waggon mit viel Lärm und Poltern angekoppelt und die kleine Dampflok zog die beiden Waggons rumpelnd Richtung Kagil.

„So, mein Lieber! Du kannst die Reise in dieser Luxusunterkunft nun für ein kleines Schläfchen nutzen", schlug Hermine vor, nachdem sie alle Wege zur Raumluftverbesserung ausgeschöpft hatte und so wenigstens für etwas stete Belüftung gesorgt hatte.

„Nein, vielleicht nachher", schüttelte Severus den Kopf und streckte seine Beine so gut es ging aus. Ihm lag etwas anderes auf der Seele, das er erst wissen musste. Eingehend betrachtete er seine Frau und bat dann leise, „Sagst Du mir, was gestern Nacht dort oben geschehen ist?"

Hermines Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum „Was meinst Du?"

„Was ist passiert, als Du die Schutzzauber gelöst hast?", präzisierte Severus.

„Nun", seufzte Hermine einsilbig und wich seinem Blick aus, „im Grunde genommen genau das, was wir auch vermutet hatten."

„Es gab ihn also, den großen Fluch, nicht wahr?", hakte er nach.

Hermine musste schlucken und an ihrer Nasenspitze konnte man erkennen, dass sie mit sich rang, ob sie Severus wirklich die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Doch dann rieb sie sich über die Augen und flüsterte schaudernd, „Ja, den gab es."

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und man sah es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten, schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck, „Es war eine ganz besondere Art des Angstfluches. Er machte innerlich kalt und raubte einem den Atem."

„Wie genau?", fragte Severus und rückte ein wenig näher zu ihr hin. Sie wurde ganz bleich, als sie weitererzählte.

„Er verengte den Blick nur noch auf das Schlimme und Schreckliche und überschwemmte alles mit eisiger Angst und Leid. Er erweckte alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen und schürte Todesangst", sie zuckte müde mit den Schultern, „Letztlich nicht anders wie es die Dementoren tun, sie rauben alles Helle, Warme und lassen nur die Leere zurück."

„Darum der Patronus?", schloss Severus und legte seinen Arm fest um sie herum.

„Ja, darum der Patronus", murmelte Hermine.

„Und warum hast Du so lange gebraucht ihn zu brechen?", verstand er noch nicht.

„Ganz einfach", erklärte Hermine, „weil mein Gehirn völlig leergefegt war; oder besser gesagt, die Angst hat alles Denken blockiert und unmöglich gemacht."

„Aber wir haben nichts von all dem gefühlt."

„Nun, ich vermute", überlegte Hermine während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, „dass er einfach noch nicht mit mir fertig gewesen ist, ihr wärt sicherlich danach dran gekommen."

„Einer nach dem anderen?"

„Genau", nickte Hermine und legte liebevoll ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „aber Lillian hat uns alle vor Schaden bewahrt."

„Lillian?", stutzte Severus.

„Ja, sie hat den Fluch bestimmt auch gespürt oder wenigstens seine Wirkung auf mich und sich eindringlich bei mir beschwert. Damit hat sie mich zur Vernunft gebracht und alles andere war nicht mehr sehr schwer."

„Nicht mehr schwer!", glaubte ihr Severus kein Wort, „Hermine, ich hatte große Angst um Dich und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich hätte die Mission abgebrochen!"

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie, „und das tut mir sehr leid. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es jedem anderen Zauberkunstmeister genau so ergangen wäre. Ich habe keinen Fehler gemacht, ich war nicht abgelenkt und ich war gut vorbereitet", sie blitzte ihn mit vor gerecktem Kinn an, „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ein anderer Zauberer oder eine anderer Hexe das große Glück gehabt hätte eine solche Erinnerungshilfe wie Lillian bei sich zu tragen."

„Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht", brummte Severus versöhnlich.

„Siehst Du", meinte Hermine zufrieden, „es war doch gut, mich mitgenommen zu haben, auch wenn es mir wirklich, wirklich sehr leid tut, dass wir diese Odyssee hier unternehmen müssen, anstatt unseren Erfolg in aller Ausführlichkeit zu feiern!"

„Das werden wir nachholen", winkte Severus ab, „ganz bestimmt… wenn es denn Caspian und Mildred gelungen ist die Pflanzen heil ins Ministerium zu bringen."

„Ich habe ein sehr gutes Gefühl", grinste Hermine.

„Großer Merlin, das schon wieder!", stöhnte Severus.

„Jawohl! Aber ich bin so nett und wiederhole nicht wieder meine schlüssigen Argumente, warum es so ungeheuer wichtig ist, dass ich ein gutes Gefühl habe!"

„Schon gut, aber Gefühle hin oder her, die komplizierte Reise mit den Portschlüsseln ist nicht ungefährlich und vielleicht haben die Eisnester oder das Netz doch noch Schaden genommen, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr sie mir gründlich anzusehen."

„Caspian hat das bestimmt perfekt gemacht", war sich Hermine sicher, „Du wirst sehen Severus, Du wirst der erste Zauberer sein, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die blaue Schneeblume nach England kommt und mit etwas Glück wird sie sich dort heimisch fühlen und sich vermehren, so dass nie mehr ein englischer Zauberer oder eine englische Hexe im Winter auf einen Sechstausender steigen muss."

„Und nie mehr ein armer Expeditionsleiter sich genötigt sieht seine gleichfalls törichte wie gerissene Ehefrau mitzunehmen, nur um anschließend mit einem Kuhfladentransport durch Indien zu kriechen."

„Ja, ja… Obwohl das mit dem Kuhfladentransport dabei das wirklich Schlimme ist!", meinte Hermine und zog ihren brummelnden Ehemann zu sich herüber, „Komm, schlaf ein wenig, Du siehst müde aus und auch mir täten ein oder zwei weitere Stunden Schlaf nicht schlecht."

„Gleich", fiel Severus eine lohnende Alternative ein und kramte in seiner Jackentasche, hervor holte er das kleine silberne Kästchen und reichte es mit einem gespannten Grinsen seiner Frau, „Hier, lass uns nachschauen, ob sich diese außergewöhnliche Magie auf die Festplatte von Henrys Kamera bannen ließ."

„Oh, gute Idee!", freute sich Hermine und drückte schnell die nötigen Knöpfe. Tatsächlich war selbst in dem winzigen Display des Fotoapparates mehr als ein Eindruck des Wunders zu erahnen, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht erlebt hatten, „Wundervoll", wisperte Hermine beeindruckt und auch Severus konnte sich nicht satt sehen an diesem strahlenden Blau.

„Allein dafür hat es sich schon gelohnt, meinst Du nicht?", fand Hermine.

„Aber nur, wenn wir gesund und wohlauf nach Hause kommen und dort ebenfalls alles gelungen ist."

„Das wird es, ganz gewiss!"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang!"

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen in jedem Falle völlig unspektakulär, wenn man denn den Geruch, das Gepolter und die vielen ‚Stop-and-go´s' in dem ungefederten Wagon außer Acht ließ. Severus störte es irgendwann nicht mehr, er schlief schließlich sogar ein, aber Hermines überempfindlicher Nase setzten die Yakfladen ziemlich zu. Nur ihr Magentrank bewahrte sie vor schlimmer Übelkeit und sie war mehr als froh, als endlich der Surufluss zu sehen war, denn jetzt war es laut Karte nicht mehr weit, bis Kargil. Sie weckte ihren Mann und beide nutzten einen kurzen Halt auf offenem Feld, um schnell und unauffällig den Wagon zu verlassen. Die letzte Strecke würden sie erst zu Fuß und dann mit dem Bus zurück legen.

Als sie am späten Abend todmüde und erledigt vor dem Hotel Greenland in der Stadtmitte von Kargil ankamen, wollte Severus schon erleichtert die Lobby betreten, als Hermine ihn zurück in eine kleine Seitengasse zog.

„Was ist?", wollte er wissen und sah sie fragend an.

„Severus, wie wäre es, wenn Du Dir ein Taxi nimmst und Dich an den Stadtrand bringen lässt? Von dort kannst Du doch dann den zweiten Portschlüssel nehmen."

„Ich lasse Dich aber nicht allein!", widersprach Severus.

„Sei vernünftig!", mahnte sie eindringlich, „Ich halte es für wichtig, dass der Expeditionsleiter einer solch bedeutenden Mission sich nicht nur um seine Frau kümmert, sondern auch um die anderen Mitglieder. Zudem hat Kingsley sicher viele Fragen und die Mädchen erwarten Dich auch. Ich bin doch in diesem Hotel hier sicher und kann dann wie schon auf der Hinreise in aller Ruhe zum nächsten Flughafen fahren und von dort über Neu Delhi nach London fliegen."

„Ich weiß nicht…", grummelte Severus, das gefiel ihm nicht, allerdings hatte Hermine recht, er war der Leiter und war gerade nicht da, wo er eigentlich sein sollte.

„Ich schaffe das", versicherte Hermine „und wenn etwas geschehen sollte, dann habe ich einen Zauberstab oder werde Dich sogleich über unsere Ringe rufen! Versprochen!"

„Ganz sicher?", zögerte Severus unentschlossen.

„Ganz sicher!", nickte Hermine, „Geh, ich nehme mir jetzt ein Zimmer und gönne mir ein Bad."

„Und Du rufst mich, wenn etwas nicht stimmt?"

„Unbedingt!"

„Hm.."

„Wenn Du jetzt gehst, kannst Du heute Nacht schon in Hogwarts übernachten oder bei meinen Eltern und vorher mit ihnen und den Mädchen zu Abend essen, bevor Du ihnen noch einen guten Nachtkuss gibst", legte Hermine weitere verlockende Argumente vor.

Er dachte einige Augenblicke nach und seufzte dann tief, „Nun gut, aber Du wirst mir jede Stunde eine Nachricht in das Buch schreiben, damit ich weiß, was Du tust und wo Du bist!"

„Das ist kein Problem!", lächelte Hermine und beugte sich schnell zu ihm herüber, um ihn fest zu umarmen, „Nimm bitte liebe Grüße mit!"

„Das tue ich, achte auf Dich", grummelte er und überquerte rasch die Straße um zu einem kleinen Taxistand zu gelangen.

„Ich liebe Dich, Severus Snape!", flüsterte Hermine noch schnell, als sie mit einem tiefen, tiefen Seufzen ihren immer noch schmerzenden Rücken durchdrückte und in die Lobby des kleinen Hotels schlurfte, das gottlob noch ein Zimmer mit Bad für eine Nacht frei hatte.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass ihr Mann sie noch haargenau beobachte. Daher zeigte sie sich auch ganz bewusst am erleuchteten Fenster ihres Zimmers und erst dann sah sie den dunklen Schatten hinter der Häuserecke gegenüber verschwinden.


	16. Chapter 16

Die blaue Schneeblume 16

Nach einer durchwachsenen Nacht in der ihr allerlei durch den Sinn ging und einem auf Grund ihres mangelnden Appetits, nicht sehr üppigen Frühstücks, hatte sie Glück, denn der nächste Bus zum Flughafen nach Srinagar fuhr schon gegen zehn ganz in der Nähe des Hotels ab. Das rumpelnde und dröhnende Ungeheuer, das sich tatsächlich stolz Omnibus nannte, schaukelte sie dann in die etwa zweihundert Meilen entfernte Stadt. Gut, dass sie noch genug Magentonikum eingesteckt hatte, sie hätte sich sonst sicherlich mehrfach übergeben müssen, angesichts der verschiedenen, absolut nicht miteinander harmonisierenden Gerüche um sie herum, der desolaten Federung des Fahrwerks von 1910 und der unglaublich miesen Straßenbeschaffenheiten in den nächsten 6 Stunden.

Aus Vorsicht, hatte sie ihre Tarnung als Misses Basu aufrechterhalten, auch die landestypischen Kleider trug sie noch, so fiel sie in dem bunten Treiben um sie herum nicht weiter auf und ein Sprachtrank erleichterte ihr zudem die nötige Kommunikation.

Brav kam sie alle Stunde Severus Wunsch nach und schrieb ihren aktuellen Standort in das kleine schwarze Notizbüchlein. Allerdings bekam sie bis auf vereinzelte knappe Rückmeldungen fast keine Antworten zurück. Sie solle sich nicht sorgen, schrieb Severus, es gäbe zu viel zu tun.

Na, klasse! Nach wenigen Stunden war ihr ein wenig langweilig. Lesen konnte sie nicht, dann wurde ihr erst richtig übel, die karge Landschaft durch die schmutzigen Busfenster zu betrachten war auch keine Option, denn dann konnte sie auch die schwindelerregenden Schluchten und Abhänge an denen der Bus nur wenige Inches entfernt vorbeirauschte nicht übersehen. Auch sonst gab es nichts zu tun, außer sich in Anbetracht des rüden Fahrstils krampfhaft an allem festzuhalten, was einem Halt und Sicherheit bot. Dabei hatte sie stets das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und als sie sich unbemerkt die anderen Reisegenossen ansah, fiel ihr eine düstere hagere Gestalt mit langem zotteligen Bart auf, der partout nicht sein Gesicht zeigte. Aha, entweder ein Magier des Ordens oder – wahrscheinlicher, wenn sie sich seine Körpersprache betrachtete – ihr besorgter Ehegemahl. Nun, das würde sie im Blick behalten, immerhin hatte sie Zeit.

Als sie am späten Abend Quartier in einem nahe am Flughafen gelegenen Hotel bezog war sie von der Busfahrt wie gerädert. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so ihre Kleider abzustreifen, Schutzzauber über ihr Zimmer zu sprechen und sich stöhnend in die Laken zu wickeln, schon übermannte sie ein tiefer, traumloser Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag wechselte sie ihre Identität wieder in Miss Drake. Auf diese fiktive Person mit dem Aussehen von Eileens Lehrerin war ja auch der Pass ausgestellt, mit dem sie in aller Frühe den ersten Flieger nach Neu Delhi nahm. Auch auf diesem Reiseabschnitt fiel ihr eine lange hagere Gestalt auf, dieses Mal aber eher eine Frau, denn sie trug lange schwarze Haare unter einem Schleier. Nun, wenn es ihn beruhigte…

In Neu Delhi traf sie gegen acht Uhr ein und musste leider feststellen, dass alle Plätze auf der Direktverbindung nach London ausgebucht waren und sie einen ewig langen Flug über Moskau nehmen musste, der erst am frühen Nachmittag starten würde. Über 16 Stunden sollte die Reise dauern. Grundgütiger! Zudem war ihr das Glück nicht hold, sie wurde für eine umfassende Gepäckkontrolle ausgewählt und verbrachte drei Stunden damit ihre Unterwäsche durchstöbern zu lassen…, gut, dass sie die Umschnalltasche mit einem Ignorierzauber belegt hatte, so interessierte das wirklich interessante niemanden. Sie war nahe daran die Muggelkontrolleure mit einem Zauber zu belegen, aber ihnen kam die Durchsage, dass ihre Maschine wegen eines Defektes am Fahrwerk weitere zwei Stunden Verspätung haben würde zur Hilfe.

Also wieder viel Zeit zum Lesen und viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Interessanter Weise war jetzt keine verdächtige Gestalt mehr zu bemerken, entweder hatte Severus aufgegeben oder aber sich eine bessere Tarnung zugelegt.

In den langen Stunden des Wartens kam ihr leider immer wieder dieser furchtbare Angstfluch am geheimen Feld der blauen Blume in den Sinn mit seinen grässlichen Bildern, die alles wieder hervorgeholt hatten, von dem sie gehofft hatte, es schon beinahe hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Nun, das war wohl ein Irrtum. Nichts war wirklich weg, nichts wirklich akzeptiert. Sie musste sich vielleicht endlich damit abfinden, dass dies zu ihr und ihrem Leben gehörte. Ihre Strategie den Schmerz mit Arbeit und Disziplin zu bekämpfen half, aber es würde nicht genügen. Die Gespräche mit Harry taten ihr gut, aber sie musste mehr tun. Mehr für sich und mehr für Severus und mehr für dieses Kind, das sie trug und das sie in tiefe Verzweiflung und Selbstzweifel gestürzt hatte, aber das sie dort oben auf dem Berg gerettet hatte, ganz einfach gerettet vor einem sicheren Tod. Ja, sie hatte es tief in ihrem Inneren gewusst, dass dieses Kind von einem Fluch zu einem Segen werden würde. Ein Glück, entstanden aus tiefem Unglück.

Warum sie für diese Erkenntnis allerdings bis nach Indien reisen musste, wusste auch kein Mensch.

Doch dann machte es einfach so ‚klick'. Irgendwo in einer kahlen Flughafenwartehalle in Moskau war es ihr mit einem Mal ganz klar!

Alles hatte so sein sollen. Nein, es hatte so sein müssen! Ganz genau so! Afrika hatte sein müssen, damit Indien sein konnte! Seltsam – aber wahr!

Wenn sie nicht schwanger gewesen wäre, hätte es keine Diskussion über ihre Teilnahme gegeben, warum auch? Sie hätte Clarks Platz selbstverständlich eingenommen, Severus hätte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, alles zwei- und dreimal Abzusichern und dann wären sie jetzt tot.

Ohne Lillian, ohne ihren übermächtigen Drang gerade für dieses Kind alles zu tun was nur irgend möglich war, hätte sie nicht die Kraft aufgebracht gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen. Sie hätte aufgegeben. Sie wären verloren gewesen.

Ohne Afrika wäre diese Reise auf das Dach der Welt zu einer Katastrophe geworden. Sie, Severus, Mildred und Caspian alle wären gestorben dort oben. Kein Zweifel, sie hätte allein keinen Ausweg gefunden.

Es hatte genau so müssen sein. Unglaublich, war das jetzt Schicksal, Fügung oder Vorsehung? Sie wusste es nicht. Es war vielleicht auch nicht wichtig. Was aber entscheidend war, war eine letzte Einsicht, die sie wie ein Blitz traf. Eine wundervolle Erkenntnis, unbedingt! Es war die Gewissheit, dass sie letztlich stärker als Afrika war. Die schrecklichen Bilder, die Albträume, die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die furchtbaren Stimmen in ihrem Kopf all dies war schlimm und grauenhaft, aber das große Glück in ihrem Leben war größer, viel größer. Es hatte die Kraft und die Macht dies alles zu besiegen. Genauso wie ihr Patronus aus all den glücklichen Erinnerungen den Fluch besiegt hatte. Vielleicht gelang dies nicht sofort, nicht mit einem Ereignis, aber gewiss irgendwann. Das wusste sie jetzt! Und für dieses Glück galt es zu kämpfen und sich dessen immer wieder bewusst zu sein. Denn sie hatte viel zu verlieren! Unendlich viel! Jeden Tag ein wenig mehr.

Sie wurde ganz aufgeregt, als diese Einsichten so deutlich vor ihr standen und sie musste das alles sogleich Severus schreiben, ihm erklären, dass sie jetzt endlich wusste, warum sie unbedingt hatte mitreisen müssen und sie konnte das kleine schwarze Büchlein gar nicht schnell genug aus ihrem Rucksack zerren. Seite um Seite füllte sie, ließ nichts weg, beschönigte nichts und hätte wegen ihres Eifers und ihrer Versunkenheit beinahe ihren Flieger verpasst. Aber Flugverbindungen gab es viele, das hier war wichtiger!

So war sie zwar völlig ausgelaugt, aber auch mehr als glücklich, als sie endlich, endlich, ganze 24 Stunden später in London Heathrow landete. Müde und befreit atmete sie auf, als sie im nasskalten Dämmerlicht aus dem Flugzeug stieg.

Sie war wieder zu Hause. Das wurde auch wirklich Zeit!

Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem Wagen des Ministeriums gerechnet, aber dass ihr Vater dort am Gate auf sie wartete, war ja noch viel besser! Dass er allerdings mit einem großen Schild bewaffnet dort stand, zeigte ihr, dass Severus ihm – warum auch immer - nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Dr. Granger!" grüßte sie spitzbübisch und winkte ihm glücklich zu.

„Ah, dann sind Sie Miss Drake aus Indien?", strahlte Henry und nahm der hübschen jungen Frau mit den dunklen Augenringen den großen Rucksack ab.

„Ja und nein", lachte sie und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss.

„Oh, aber…", war Henry Granger ziemlich überrascht von dieser überschwänglichen Herzlichkeit.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich freue mich so sehr, hier zu sein und sie sind mir auf Anhieb so ungemein sympathisch!", erklärte sie sich mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Aha…" staunte Henry etwas verwirrt und trug besser mal schnell das Gepäck der jungen Dame, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, ins Parkhaus. Nicht, dass er ihr noch sympathischer wurde…

„Was führt Sie denn in unser Land, Miss Drake?", erkundigte sich Henry höflich und öffnete per Fernsteuerung den Kofferraum seines grünen Rovers.

„Heimweh!", antwortete Hermine schlicht und das stimmte wirklich. Sie wollte möglichst schnell heim, sie vermisste ihre Töchter, sie vermisste ihr Zuhause und sie vermisste es einfach nur sie selbst zu sein. Fast zwei Wochen in fremder Haut und im fremden Land waren lang genug.

„Oh, dann stammen Sie wohl von hier!", horchte Henry auf und startete den Wagen.

„Korrekt, Ferndene Road, South-Eastern London!", nickte sie treu und schnallte sich an.

„Aber, da wohnen wir ja auch…"

„Ich weiß!", lachte sie und ließ ihn wissen, „Ich bin es, Dad, Hermine."

„Du?!", staunte Henry und bremste vorwurfsvoll den Wagen ab, was ihr den Sicherheitsgurt schmerzlich in Erinnerung brachte, „Du bist das? Warum hast Du Dich so verkleidet? Und warum hat mir keiner vorher gesagt, dass Du es sein würdest?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil alles streng geheim ist!", überlegte Hermine.

„Geheim? Bist Du verrückt? In Deinem Zustand gondelst Du geheim quer durch die ganze Welt?!" schimpfte Henry Granger erschüttert. „Indien? Severus sagte ja schon, dass Du unglaublich unvernünftig wärst, aber so unverantwortlich zu sein! Tz! Anscheinend ist Intelligenz kein Schutz für Dummheit!"

„Schon gut, Dad", seufzte Hermine zerknirscht. Ihr Dad war sehr empfindlich, wenn es um die Sicherheit schwangerer Frauen ging, „mir geht es sehr gut und ich habe mir schon alle Strafpredigten der Welt von Severus anhören müssen!"

„Das können gar nicht genug Strafpredigten sein, junge Dame!", war ihr Vater noch lange nicht fertig mit Aufregen.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber lass uns jetzt einfach nach Hause fahren, ich habe unglaublichen Hunger und könnte für ein ordentliches Bett töten", bat sie und erkannte, dass Severus Bitte an ihren Vater wohl nicht nur aus lauter Zuvorkommenheit geschehen war! Dieser Schuft!

„Tja, das geschieht Dir recht! Die Mädchen haben Dich schrecklich vermisst und dermaßen leichtfertig mit seiner Gesundheit und vor allem mit der Gesundheit Deines ungeborenen Kindes umzugehen ist unglaublich!", grollte Henry finster.

„Ja, ja", rollte Hermine mit den Augen und bemühte sich sehr in der restlichen Zeit der Standpauke ihres Vaters an etwas anderes zu denken, was ihr allerdings nur mäßig gelang. Sie konnte ihm ja nicht einfach erklären, dass die Gefahr in die sie sich und ihr Kind gebracht hatte, eine viel, viel größere Gefahr gebannt hatte. Zudem kam es nicht oft vor, dass ihr Vater etwas an ihr auszusetzen hatte, sie waren sich einfach in den meisten Dingen zu ähnlich und daher traf sie seine Kritik immer stärker, als die von anderen.

„Und warum hast Du Dich jetzt so verkleidet?", schloss Henry grummelnd und bog von der Schnellstraße nach South London ab.

„Weil nicht nur Du, Dr. Granger eine alleinreisende schwangere Frau auf dem Dach der Welt für seltsam hältst!", antwortete Hermine.

„Das hat ja auch seinen Grund, junge Dame!"

„Ja, Dad…"

„Und warum kommst Du mir dann so bekannt vor?"

„Weil ich ein Haar von Miss Tibbets, der Lehrerin von Eileen für meinen speziellen Veränderungstrank genommen habe."

„Oh, stimmt!", erinnerte sich Henry an die zwei, drei Begegnungen mit der Lehrkraft, „Eileen hat sich übrigens auch Sorgen gemacht, sie hatte keinen Appetit und konnte nicht einschlafen!"

„Das tut mir auch leid!", seufzte Hermine, „Aber das alles hat sich unbedingt gelohnt!"

„Na hoffentlich!", brummte Henry und bog in ihr Viertel ab.

„Ganz bestimmt!", war sich Hermine sicher, bevor ihr einfielen, „Hast Du vielleicht etwas von Severus gehört?"

„Außer, dass er nicht froh darüber war, dass Du Dich unbedingt in diese Sache hineinhängen musstest?"

„Ja, wenn Du das mal netterweise außen vor lassen wolltest, Dad!", stöhnte Hermine.

„Nun, ja, er hat gestern und vorgestern kurz vorbeigeschaut und gestern auch die Mädchen mit nach Hogwarts genommen. Er musste aber heute Morgen direkt wieder ins Ministerium. Er hätte dort wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, hat er gesagt."

„War er guter Laune?"

„Ja, durchaus, ein wenig müde sah er aus, aber sonst…"

„Gut", atmete Hermine beruhigt durch.

„Seid ihr zwei vielleicht mal wieder in wilde, gefährliche Abenteuer verwickelt, bei denen normalen Menschen, wie mir, schon beim Zuhören die Haare zu Berge stehen?"

„Äh, nein, alles halb so wild", wiegelte Hermine ab. Ihrem Dad nähere Details dieses Trips zu verraten war sicher nicht klug, er würde die Krise bekommen und gar nicht mehr aufhören mit ihr zu schimpfen. Daher öffnete sie schnell den Reißverschluss ihrer Hüfttasche und beförderte eine kleine Flasche zu Tage, die ihr wieder zum gewohnten Aussehen verhelfen sollte. Auf den fragenden Blick ihres Vaters grinste sie, „Damit Du wirklich sicher sein kannst, dass es kein Alien oder eine andere gefährliche Kreatur ist, die mit Dir im Auto fährt…"

„Grundgütiger, Hermine!", schimpfte Henry trotzdem, als sich die junge Frau auf dem Beifahrersitz kurz vor ihrer Einfahrt wieder in seine Tochter verwandelte „Dein Bauch ist noch dicker, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte!"

„Das ist ja auch schon drei Wochen her", entgegnete Hermine gelassen, „der wächst halt und gedeiht!"

„Deine Vernunft sollte sich in gleichem Maße entwickeln!", ließ sie ihr Vater immer noch unleidlich wissen.

Nun, ja, Vernunft war eben nicht alles, manchmal musste man auch seinem Bauchgefühl vertrauen.

Nach einem kurzen Frühstück und einigen Stunden erholsamen Schlafes in ihrem gemütlichen Bett folgte bedauerlicherweise eine weitere empfindliche Rüge ihrer Mum, die extra ihre Mittagspause opferte, um sie zu sehen und vor allem, um ihr gründlich die Leviten zu lesen. Du meine Güte! Eltern konnten in manchen Dingen noch schlimmer als Ehemänner sein! Etwas, das sie, als Frau Anfang Dreißig, nie für möglich gehalten hätte!

Trotzdem kochte ihr ihre Mutter einen wunderbaren späten Lunch und vergaß auch ihren Lieblingsnachtisch nicht. Danach konnte sie wirklich ausgeruht und gestärkt die U-Bahn zum Ministerium nehmen, hoffte aber inständig, dass dort nicht weitere Vorwürfe auf sie warteten. Davon hatte sie jetzt erst einmal genug. Egal wie gerechtfertigt diese auch waren! Übrigens genau wie von Reisen jeglicher Art.

Hatte sie schon erwähnt, dass sie heim wollte?

„Ah, Professor Granger, schön Sie zu sehen", grüßte sie Priscilla Newgrange, Kingsleys Vorzimmerdame froh und erfreulicherweise ohne jegliche Vorhaltungen, als sie am späten Nachmittag die Schreibstube im obersten Stock des Ministeriums betrat „Der Zaubereiminister erwartet Sie bereits. Sie möchten bitte hinab in die Mysteriumsabteilung kommen."

„Oh. Nun gut, wird gemacht", nickte Hermine, „sind die anderen auch dort?"

„Aber ja, wenn ich es richtig einschätze, steigt dort unten gerade eine Party. Ihre Reise war wohl erfolgreich?"

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie es war, aber da ich die Gruppe schon vor einigen Tagen verlassen musste, kann ich Ihnen dazu noch keine rechte Antwort geben."

„Nun, die blendende Laune unseres Ministers und die Ihres Mannes sprechen doch dafür, dass dem Yeti einige Geheimnisse entrissen werden konnten, würde ich meinen", war sich Priscilla sicher. Die Erforschung des geheimnisvollen Himalayabewohners galt als offizieller Grund ihrer Mission.

„Ja, das könnte im Falle meines Mannes ein wirklich gutes Indiz dafür sein, dass Mister Yeti demnächst zum Tee vorbei schauen könnte!", lachte Hermine und machte sich den langen Weg hinab in die Tiefen des Ministeriums. Endlich unten angekommen, wollte sie gerade um die letzte Ecke des letzten düsteren Ganges biegen, als sie ein starker Arm ergriff und in eine noch düstere Nische zog.

„Argh!", entwich es ihr erschrocken, doch darauf wurde mal wieder keine Rücksicht genommen.

„Na endlich!", grummelte ihr finsterer Angreifer hörbar zufrieden und drückte sie fest gegen die Wand, „Wo bleibst Du nur so lange?!"

„Severus Snape!", schnappte sie ärgerlich und versuchte ihr wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, „ich bekomme irgendwann noch einen Herzinfarkt wegen eines dieser kindischen Überfälle und dabei muss ich mir dauernd Deine Mahnungen anhören, dass ich auf mich achten soll!"

„Sollst Du ja auch", ließ sich ihr Ehegemahl nicht aus der Fassung bringen, sondern küsste sie mehr als heißblütig. Nun, das war - nicht schlecht, befanden beide. Gar nicht schlecht, um genau zu sein und so ständen sie wohl noch eine ganze Zeit lang dort in der dunklen Nische, wenn sie eine tiefe Bassstimme nicht aus ihrem beschaulichen Tun gerissen hätte.

„Severus, Hermine?", dröhnte Kingsley und bevor sie der Zaubereiminister wie zwei kleine Teenager beim Knutschen und Fummeln erwischen würde, traten der düstere Tränkemeister und seine Frau, eilig Frisur und Kleidung richtend, aus der Nische.

„Ah, meine Liebe!", jubelte Kinsley, als er Hermine sah und breitete euphorisch die Arme aus, „Genau Du fehlst uns noch zu unserem Glück, komm, wir wollen feiern, denn Euch ist Großes gelungen!"

„So ist er schon seit vorgestern!", murmelte Severus und rollte die Augen über seinen Freund.

„Und dazu habe ich auch allen Grund, Du alter Miesepeter!", entgegnete Kingsley bester Laune und zog Hermine in eine kurze feste Umarmung, dann hielt er sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und betrachtete sie eingehend, „Wie geht es Dir, alles in Ordnung? Soll ich eine Heilerin holen, damit sie Dich durchcheckt?"

„Nein, nicht nötig, alles im grünen Bereich", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, das würde morgen Poppy Pomfrey eh sehr gründlich erledigen. Und nicht nur das! Aber daran wollte sie heute noch nicht denken und verlangte darum resolut, „Ich hörte, hier steigt eine Party?"

„Ja, das tut sie, auch wenn unserer Expeditionsleiter sich mal wieder verdrücken wollte", lachte Kinsley und schob Hermine und Severus zu einer unscheinbaren gelben Tür, hinter der leise Musik und Stimmen zu hören waren.

„Ich wollte nur kurz Luft schnappen", brummte Severus, aber das glaubte ihm niemand, dafür kannten ihn alle zu gut.

Drinnen waren ca. 10 Personen, die in ausgelassener Stimmung schienen. Dichter, aromatischer Pfeifenrauch ließ auf Caspian schließen, der sich gerade mit dem Chef der Mysteriumsabteilung Jack Bowler und dem wieder einigermaßen hergestellten Zauberkunstmeister Mason Clark unterhielt. Auch Mildred Jennings war zu sehen, die sich ausgiebig dem vielseitigen Buffet widmete und dabei mit vier anderen Unsäglichen über irgendetwas diskutierte.

„Meine Damen und Herren!", verlangte Kingsley um Aufmerksamkeit, als sie die Mitte des Raumes erreicht hatten, „Gerade ist das letzte Mitglied unseres speziellen Forscherteams eingetroffen und so möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzten, diesen vier prächtigen Wissenschaftlern im Namen der magischen Gemeinschaft meinen Dank auszusprechen!"

Großer Jubel aller Anwesenden war die Antwort für die Leistung der Gruppe.

„Im Besonderen möchte ich Professor Severus Snape, dem Leiter der Forschungsgruppe gratulieren, ich weiß, dass er sich viele Sorgen gemacht hat und durch sein umsichtiges und unermüdliches Wirken wesentlich zum Erfolg der Mission beigetragen hat. Danke Dir Severus!"

„Schon gut!", winkte Hogwarts Tränkemeister brummelnd ab, doch wer ihn kannte, konnte den versteckten Stolz in seinem Gesicht und auch in seiner Stimme deutlich erkennen als er sich im Gegenzug räusperte und ergänzte, „Aber da es sich gerade ergibt, möchte ich an dieser Stelle nunmehr meinen Dank, Kingsley, an die Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilung und natürlich besonders an die anderen drei Mitglieder meiner Forschungsgruppe, Professor Mildred Jennings, Professor Hermine Granger und Meister Caspian Fairbanks weitergeben, eine solche Leistung ist immer nur als Team möglich!"

„Wohl gesprochen!", klatschte Kingsley sogleich Beifall, „Genau das wären meine nächsten Worte gewesen!"

„Nun, dann hättest Du Dich eben beeilen müssen!", entgegnete Severus hochmütig.

„Oder nicht atmen!", ergänzte Caspian lachend.

„Genau!", zuckte Kingsley gut gelaunt die Schultern, bevor er den Zeigefinger hob, „Aber ich habe heute nicht nur meinen Dank für Sie und Euch, sondern auch eine besondere Ehre, die eine solche Tat, besonders da sie auch weiterhin streng geheim bleiben muss, sicherlich rechtfertigt", er schmunzelte und seine schwarzen Augen blitzten, „Erst wollten wir Euch vier eine Urlaubsreise zu einer wunderschönen Tropeninsel schenken", als er sowohl Hermines, als auch Severus entsetztes Gesicht sah, bekam er einen Lachanfall, „aber davon haben wir aus bekanntem Anlass Abstand genommen."

„Wie gut!", kam es unisono aus Hermines und Severus Mund, keiner von beiden wollte eine zweite Geburt in einem Paradies erleben, egal wie schön es dort am Anfang gewesen war.

„Und darum erhaltet ihr eine sehr seltene Ehre", Kingsley wurde ernst und Jack Bowler reichte ihm ein längliches Kästchen, „es ist zwar kein Gold oder ein anderer materieller Wert, aber es gab in all den Jahrhunderten unseres Bestehens nur eine handvoll Zauberer und Hexen, die diese Würde bisher verliehen bekamen", er räusperte sich, „Es sind die Schlüssel zur Mysteriumsabteilung."

Hermine, Severus, Mildred und Caspian klappten der Unterkiefer hinab. Wirklich! Kein Unsäglicher zu sein und trotzdem einen uneingeschränkten Zugang zu besitzen war wirklich eine große Ehre. Lediglich eine handverlesene Gruppe an Zauberern und Hexen durfte überhaut in den unergründlichen geheimen Räumen der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten, darüber hinaus hatte bloß noch der Zaubereiminister selbst die Berechtigung hierher zu kommen.

„Ihr bekommt diese Auszeichnung", fuhr Kingsley mit hörbarer Rührung fort, „damit ihr immer wenn ihr wollt nach diesem wundervollen Wunder sehen könnt, dass sich hier verbirgt und Euer alleiniger Verdienst ist."

Er sah fragend zu Jack Bowler und seinen Mitarbeitern hinüber, die ihm bestätigend zunickten. „Ausgezeichnet! Es ist alles vorbereitet. Jack, zeige uns den Weg!", bat er dann.

Der Chef der Mysteriumsableitung führte die Gruppe durch verwinkelte Gänge noch weiter hinab in die Tiefen des Ministeriums, bis sie einen letzten Raum aufschlossen in dem sich nichts, außer einem schwarzen Vorhang vor einer großen Glasscheibe befand.

„Bitte löscht das Licht", bat Bowler, als der letzte Gast den Raum betreten hatte und als man seinem Wunsch entsprochen hatte, zog er den Vorhang vor der Glasscheibe weg und ein tief beeindrucktes „Ah!" füllte den Raum. Denn hinter der Scheibe war eine Schneelandschaft unter einem großen, bleichen Mond zu sehen, deren Glitzern und Funkeln das strahlende Blau einiger blauer Blumen reflektierte und damit wunderschön zum Erstrahlen brachte.

„Es ist gelungen!", flüsterte Caspian ergriffen und Mildred Jennings schniefte begeistert, „Noch schöner, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte!"

Das war auch Severus und Hermines Meinung und im Schutz der Dunkelheit schlich sich seine Hand in ihre und sie spürte, wie er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und ihr sanft ins Ohr raunte, „Ich habe Deine Nachrichten gelesen. Alles."

„Gut!", wisperte sie und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, „Und wie denkst Du darüber?"

„Nun, dass Du unter Umständen vielleicht richtig liegst, mit einigen Deiner Thesen."

„Ah ja…", lächelte sie erleichtert.

„Hermine", flüsterte er eindringlich, „ich hatte wirklich mehr als einmal große Angst um Dich. Trotzdem kann ich Dir hier und jetzt uneingeschränkt sagen, dass ich es nicht bereue Dich mitgenommen zu haben. Du hast Deine Sache sehr gut gemacht, meine Liebe. Ich danke Dir!"

„Und Du weißt", schluckte sie und führte seine Hand zu ihren Lippen, um sie zärtlich zu küssen, „dass es mir sehr leid tut, Dir zusätzliche Sorgen bereitet zu haben, aber ich danke Dir auch unendlich dafür, dass Du mir vertraut hast und Geduld mit mir hattest!"

„Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, denn Du bist nun mal die Beste!", seufzte Severus.

„Nein, Du bist der Beste und ich liebe Dich mehr als mein Leben", entgegnete Hermine bestimmt und zog ihn fest zu sich herunter, um nun seinen Mund liebevoll zu küssen, die anderen waren eh gerade mit anderen Wundern beschäftigt.

Sie war glücklich und sie würde es bald noch viel mehr sein, denn morgen früh, nach einer erholsamen und erfreulichen Nacht, würde sie in aller Ruhe den Hogwartsexpress nehmen und sich von ihren Töchtern am Bahnhof abholen lassen, damit sie möglichst schnell Wiedersehen feiern konnten und wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde ihr Mann mit ihr reisen, damit ihr die Zeit nicht so lang werden würde und sie ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

Für den morgigen Abend hatte sie schon sehr konkrete Pläne. Dazu gehörten ein leckeres, ruhiges Abendessen, einige Runden ‚Snape explodiert' und wenn die Mädchen nach einer kurzweiligen Gute-Nacht-Geschichte im Bett waren, vielleicht auch eine weitere Massage für ihren immer mal wieder muckenden Rücken.

Ja, heldenhafte Abenteuer bestehen, Rätsel der Magie lösen, alles gut und schön und wirklich klasse, aber gegen einen gemütlichen Familienabend vor dem prasselnden Kamin in den Kerkern Hogwarts kam das mal im Leben nicht an!

Gut, man musste halt ab und an mal weg, um sein blaues Wunder zu erleben und wieder klar zu erkennen, welche Wunder und Schätze man so sein eigen nannte. Da gingen einem doch die Augen auf und das Herz sowieso.

Also dann, bis zum nächsten Abenteuer, das wieder alles ins rechte Licht rückte in ihrem abenteuerlichen Leben.

Haltet Euch gesund!

\- Ende-

(es folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog...)


	17. Chapter 17

Epilog Die blaue Schneeblume

So, liebe geneigten Leserinnen und Leser,

aus die Maus – nur noch der übliche Epilog und dann habt Ihr es mal wieder geschafft. Eine weitere Episode aus dem ziemlich turbulenten Leben unserer Kerkersippe ist zu Ende.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an GwenLupus, für die ermutigenden Feedbacks!

Wenn Ihr wollt, lesen wir uns wieder! Im Sommer/Herbst, dann geht es weiter. Die Geschichte ist schon fix und fertig und wartet schon seit 5 Jahren darauf endlich die Weiten des WWW zu entern. Mal sehen, ob sie irgendwo neue Welten entdeckt.

Euch bis dahin alles Gute!

Wie gesagt: Heute ist nicht alle Tage!

Seid gegrüßt viel tausendmal

Eure Efraimstochter

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine, als Severus an einem ungemütlichen und nasskalten Samstagnachmittag Mitte März in ihr Büro schlenderte und ihr eine kleine Glasflasche mit zähem, blauem Inhalt unter die Nase hielt.

„Das, meine Liebe", erklärte ihr offensichtlich stolzer Ehemann, „ist eine wahre Kostbarkeit. Die reine Extraktion der blauen Schneeblume aus ihren Samen."

„Oh, wundervoll, es hat funktioniert!", freute sich Hermine und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, „hast Du auch…?"

„Natürlich! Meine Erinnerung an den Extraktionsprozess habe ich ebenfalls hier", fuhr Severus grinsend fort und zückte ein weiteres Glasfläschchen, „denn wie ich meine neugierige Frau kenne, gibt sie nicht eher Ruhe, bevor sie nicht jeden einzelnen Zauberstabwisch genauestens untersucht hat."

„Da könntest Du Recht haben, mein Lieber, lass sehen", nickte Hermine beeindruckt und legte sofort ihre Schreibfeder beiseite, um sich den blauen Lebenstrank, der mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen war, genauer anzusehen, „Unglaublich!", war ihr fasziniertes Urteil.

„Ja, in der Tat", brummte Severus zufrieden und überließ beide Fläschchen zur eingehenden Prüfung seiner Gattin. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den unglaublich dicken Bauch derselbigen und er erinnerte sich schlagartig wieder des nahenden Geburtstermins, daher wurde auch seine Stimme sehr vorwurfsvoll, als er ergänzte, „genau wie manche hochschwangere Frau."

„Na, komm", beschwerte sich Hermine sogleich und schob schon mal vorsorglich ihre Unterlippe vor, „ich war in den letzten Wochen dermaßen artig und habe mich wie wild geschont!" Genau, immerhin hatte sie sogar heroisch darauf verzichtet bei dieser einmaligen Extraktion dabei zu sein – sie wäre Lilian leider nicht gut bekommen…

„Nun, unter Umständen entspricht dies den Tatsachen", gab Severus zu, „aber dann solltest Du diesen hochseltenen Trend brav fortsetzen und auf der Couch liegen, um Kräfte für die demnächst anstehende Geburt zu sammeln."

„Das ist aber überaus langweilig!", jammerte Hermine, die zugegebenermaßen absolut nicht an irgendwelche Geburtstermine erinnert werden wollte.

„Ach, sind wir schon wieder übermütig?", alarmiert stemmte Severus die Hände auf die Hüften. Bei der Frau wusste man nie.

„Nein, ich bin nur nicht krank!", antwortete sie mit hochgerecktem Kinn während sie Severus Erinnerung in ihre obere Schreibtischschublade legte, sie würde sich dem Brauvorgang bei nächst bester Gelegenheit in Ruhe widmen und reichte ihm dann den Lebenstrank vorsichtig zurück.

„Ja, ja, das sagst Du immer dann, wenn es Dir passt!", erinnerte sie Severus mal wieder daran, dass er den Spruch schon kannte und stellte das kleine Fläschchen seinerseits sehr vorsichtig in das sichere Geheimfach, das sich in einem von Hermines Schränken befand.

„Natürlich, wie gesagt, das ist das Einzige was einem bleibt", grummelte sie und reckte und streckte sich stöhnend.

„Nun, vielleicht doch die Couch?", mutmaßte Severus angesichts des Gesichts, das seine Frau bei dieser kleinen Lockerungsübung machte.

„Hm… aber nur für ein paar Minuten", überlegte Hermine mit einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr und rieb sich den Rücken. Ihre Beine schwollen ärgerlicherweise auch schon wieder an, „Die Mädchen wollen nachher mit mir Schwimmen gehen und ich will den Abschlussbericht für das Ministerium unbedingt noch vor dem 24. fertig bekommen!"

„Das mit dem Bericht kann ich doch für Dich erledigen", bot ihr Severus großzügig an und belegte das Geheimfach mit einem doppelten Sicherungszauber.

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage!", wehrte Hermine sogleich ab, „Das ist meine Aufgabe und ich will keine Vergünstigungen, nur weil mein Expeditionsleiter Mitleid mit mir hat!"

„Ich habe absolut kein Mitleid mit Dir", stellte Severus klar, „denn vergessen wir mal nicht, dass Du ein drittes Kind wolltest und Du wusstest auch nach Kind eins und zwei genau, auf was Du Dich einlässt!"

„Ja schon, aber in der Erinnerung wird manches doch ein klitzekleines bisschen verklärt oder wenigstens erfolgreich verdrängt", murmelte Hermine seufzend.

„Also in meiner Erinnerung nicht!", behauptete Severus vehement und half ihr doch freundlich und zuvorkommend aus dem Bürostuhl heraus.

„Ach…", schnaubte Hermine ungläubig.

„Ja, ach und als klaren Beweis für diese Behauptung erinnere ich mich zum Beispiel ausgesprochen gut daran, dass Du mich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit – anstatt Dich zur Abwechslung mal meiner Qualen zu widmen - in einen mickrigen und muffigen Schrank eingesperrt hast, um derweil mit diesem zwielichtigen Pakistani herumzuflirten!"

„Ach ja, der Schrank", fiel Hermine diese Episode wieder ein, „ja, daran erinnere ich mich auch, obwohl ich anmerken möchte, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte!"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl!", hielt Severus dagegen.

„Du wolltest das Bett nicht!", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Nein! Ich wollte diesen schwärmerischen Idioten nicht!", konkretisierte ihr Ehemann, „Und ich erinnere mich auch klar daran, dass ich für diese unverschämte Aktion bisher noch keine angemessene Entschädigung erhalten habe!"

„Entschädigung? Ihr Slytherins immer mit Euren Entschädigungen! Ich sollte Dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass wir ohne Mister Vasiri jetzt wohl kaum im Besitz der Schlüssel zur Mysteriumsabteilung wären und Du hättest auch keinen ‚Hyacinthinum vitae'" extrahieren können", argumentierte seine Frau keck, „also müsste – bei genauer Betrachtung der Dinge – doch wohl ich von Dir eine Entschädigung bekommen!"

„Wie bitte?", meinte sich der slytherinsche Schlüsselinhaber verhört zu haben.

„Ent-schä-di-gung!", wiederholte Hermine gerne und biss sich auf die Lippe, um ihren Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Die dreiste Dame aus Gryffindor will eine Entschädigung? Ha! Wenn mein ganzes Sorgen", der verkannte Ehemann machte eine allumfassende Geste, die auch ihren dicken Bauch mit einschloss, „keine mehr als angemessene Entschädigung ist, dann weiß ich es auch nicht! Ich hege und pflege Dich jetzt schon viele Monde lang, trage Dich auf Händen und lindere Deine Schmerzen und was bekomme ich dafür – unverschämte Forderungen!"

„Also, wirklich! Ich bin doch immer wieder sehr erschüttert, wie unprofessionell so manch hoch dekorierter Wissenschaftler sein kann", grinste sie unbeeindruckt und ließ sich ächzend auf die Couch sinken.

„Wie bitte?"

„Jawoll. Denn es ist wenig professionell, wenn man unterschiedliche Dinge in einen Kessel wirft ohne zuvor eine klare Unterscheidung vorgenommen zu haben", dozierte Hermine, während sie sich das von Severus gereichte Sofakissen in den Nacken schob, „Denn immerhin war die Schrankaktion eine klar beruflich orientierte Sofortmaßnahme, die im Nachhinein nicht nur sehr kreativ, sondern auch sehr probat war und damit alle jemals investierten Kinokosten amortisiert hat."

„Ha!", konnte da Severus nur wiederholen.

„Und das hier, mein Lieber", sie machte die gleiche umfassende Geste und schloss ihren Bauch ebenfalls mit ein, „nun, das ist eine klar private, häusliche Durststrecke, die in absehbarer Zeit ihr Ende findet", genau, höchstwahrscheinlich in exakt 8 Tagen.

„Aber nur, um dann in eine neuerliche privat-intime Durststrecke überzugehen!", widersprach Severus mit Grabesstimme und sackte auf das Sofa.

„Nun, ja, das könnte durchaus der Fall sein", gab Hermine seufzend zu und zog ihren bedauernswerten Mann näher zu sich heran.

„Bekomme ich denn wenigstens dafür eine Entschädigung?", brummelte er hoffnungsvoll und zwängte sich neben sie. Diese Couch war auch schon mal breiter gewesen, nur gut, dass es geeignete Zauber gab. 

„Ja, mein Lieber!", lächelte Hermine und genoss die kleinen Streicheleinheiten außerordentlich, mit der ihr fürsorglicher Gatte zügig begann ihre Leiden zu mindern, „dafür bekommst Du unbedingt eine Entschädigung und zwar eine richtig große!"

„Und die wäre?", erkundigte sich Severus erfreut.

„Nun", grinste Hermine frech, „Du darfst mich gerne auch mal in einen Schrank sperren."

„Was? Das soll eine Entschädigung sein?", er stellte sogleich alle Wellnessmaßnahmen ein.

„Klar, sogar recht biblisch, wenn ich es recht bedenke, Auge um Auge, Schrank um Schrank…"

„Ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir einen solch großen Schrank gar nicht haben, in den Du im Augenblick hineinpassen würdest…", begann Severus ernüchtert.

„Also, das war jetzt aber nicht nett!", unterbrach ihn Hermine mit dramatisch beleidigtem Blick, den ihr Mann aber glatt übersah.

„…würde mir Poppy Pomfrey einen unverzeihlichen Fluch zukommen lassen, wenn sie davon erfahren würde!", fuhr er fort.

„Das könnte allerdings sein", nickte Hermine, denn auch wenn Hogwarts Heilerin augenblicklich sehr zufrieden mit ihrem mehr als trögen Lebenswandel war, konnte sich das ja bekanntlich leicht ändern. „Und was wäre, wenn ich noch was oben drauf lege?"

„Auf den Schrank?"

„Ja, so ungefähr", kicherte sie.

„Und was sollte das sein?", der Schalk der aus ihren funkensprühenden Augen stach, ließ Böses erahnen.

„Nun, ich könnte Dir zum Beispiel dabei passende Poesie vortragen. Schrankgedichte eben…"

„Wie? Nein danke, auf keinen Fall!", winkte Severus kategorisch ab.

„Wie schade, ich habe da doch garantiert noch dieses klassische Poesiewerk, dass uns Mister Vasiri vermacht hat", sie schnippte mit den Fingern und aus ihrem Büro schwebte das besagte Büchlein herbei.

„Wir haben das Buch behalten?", staunte Severus alarmiert.

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge", winkte Hermine ab und rief mit einem Zauber den kleinen Gedichtsband herbei, „Ich habe ein Duplikat erstellt."

„Grundgütiger", schüttele Severus erschüttert den Kopf, „Und warum zum Kuckuck?"

„Na, für spezielle Augenblicke…", kicherte Hermine und wackelte frech mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ah ja, und warum steht dann hier auf der Innenseite seine Adresse?", Severus deutete auf die erste Seite des Buches, dass er gerade mit sichtlicher Abneigung aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Hermine, „weil ich sie über Kingsley habe in Erfahrung bringen lassen."

„Du willst ihn doch nicht etwas besuchen?"

„Nein, das wirst Du tun, denn so bin ich mir gewiss, dass er nicht mitbekommt, wer ihm eine kleine Menge des ‚Hyacinthinum vitae' zukommengelassen hat."

„Aber warum sollten wir denn tun?", gefiel Severus dieser Vorschlag gar nicht.

„Na, für seine Schwester natürlich", erklärte Hermine ernst, „damit sie wieder gesund wird und er sich weiter seiner literarischen Leidenschaft widmen kann."

„Großer Merlin! Hast Du das mit Kingsley besprochen?"

„Aber natürlich, er fand die Idee sehr gut!", nickte Hermine zufrieden und wollte ihn gerade wieder bitten mit der Massage weiterzumachen, als es laut an der Türe klopfte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Severus, „Erwartest Du jemanden?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht ist es ja Mister Vasiri, mit einem brandneuen Liebesgedicht", alberte seine unmöglich Frau, bat dann aber Mitleid heischend, „Kannst Du nachschauen, ich liege gerade so gut."

„Na gut, obwohl ich es hier ebenfalls nicht unbequem fand."

„Na, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues!", staunte Hermine.

Darauf ging ihr Gatte selbstverständlich nicht ein, sondern bedachte sie nur mit einem mehr als hochmütigen Blick, während er sich mühselig vom Sofa erhob, um gewohnt grummelig zur Tür zu eilen. Wehe, das war nicht wichtig!

Aber als er die Türe aufriss und sah, wer sie an diesem Samstag störte, entfuhr ihm doch ein erstaunter Laut, „Sie?"

„Sei gegrüßt, dunkler Mann!", lächelte Mbaba, die Älteste der Mkemeko, eines verborgenen, legendären und sehr weisen Volkes aus Afrika Hogwarts überraschten Tränkemeister verschmitzt an.

„Wie? Was? Aber…", konnte der nur stammeln.

„Wollte nur kurz sehen", lachte sie, ob des verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks ihres Gegenübers, „Darf hinein?"

„Aber natürlich, ich, wir…", deutete Severus etwas verdattert in seine Wohnung, bevor er sich fing und seine Frau wissen ließ, „Du glaubst nicht, wer hier ist und dieses Mal tatsächlich angeklopft hat…."

„Mbaba!", rief Hermine begeistert, die bereits die Stimme der Ältesten erkannte hatte und gerade versuchte sich mühsam vom Sofa aufzurappeln.

„Bleib!", rief ihr diese zu, als sie die mühsamen Aufstehversuche der jungen Professorin bemerkte, „bitte bleib."

„Wie schön Dich zu sehen, aber was tust Du hier? Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte Hermine und sackte erschöpft zurück in die Sofakissen. Das war alles schon mal wesentlich einfacher gewesen…

„Nein, nein, wollte nur schauen und Grüße sagen, viele Grüße!", strahlte Mbaba und verneigte sich tief vor Hermine.

„Wie schön!", freute sich diese und startete einen neuerlichen Aufstehversuch, „ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch, geht es allen gut?"

„Aber ja, Winter gut für Erde, bringt viel Regen in diesem Jahr, alles gut."

„Wir haben auch viel Schnee dieses Jahr", seufzte Hermine wenig froh, denn diese ungastliche Witterung fesselte sie jetzt schon seit drei Wochen ans Schloss.

„Sehe, kalt in kaltem Schottland!", schüttelte sich Mbaba und deutete auf die verzauberte Kerkerdecke, „Aber ich nicht hier über Wetter reden, will sehen nach weiser Löwin!" lächelte sie, scannte aber zuerst Severus mit einem sehr gründlichen Blick ab, bevor sie ihren Stab auf Hermine richtete. Dann schloss sie unter leisem Gemurmel die Augen. Sogleich erfüllte ein zartes Sirren den Raum und Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das schien jedoch nicht schlecht, denn Mbaba öffnete mit einem breiten Lächeln erneut die Augen und lachte, „Sehr gut, alles sehr gut. Du hast Trank?"

„Ja, in meiner Nachttischschublade", sie ging schon seit Tagen nirgends mehr ohne das kleine Fläschchen mit dem roten Inhalt hin, „ich werde ihn nächsten Samstag am späten Vormittag nehmen", nickte Hermine ernst, denn Geburten mit vollem Magen waren noch schlimmer als Geburten mit leerem Magen.

„Gut, sehr gut!", nickte Mbaba zufrieden, „Keine Angst, weise Löwin, geht ganz schnell und wenig Schmerz, guter Trank!"

„Na hoffentlich!", murmelte sie, denn Geburten waren der große Haken am Kinderkriegen, und obwohl es bei Sera schnell und recht einfach gegangen war, waren die schrecklichen Umstände von Eileens Geburt so fest in ihr Gedächtnis gegraben, dass sie trotz des Trankes mehr als ein wenig Bauchgrummeln vor dem nächsten Samstag hegte.

„Sicher!", beteuerte Mbaba ebenso ernst, bevor sie aber nachhakte, „War schon einmal hier, vor einem Mond, aber niemand zu Hause."

„Nein, wir waren ein wenig unterwegs …" antwortete Hermine ausweichend.

„So?", horchte Mbaba auf und ihr Blick schnellte von einem zum anderen.

„Ja, diese weise Frau dort musste sich sogleich in ein neues Abenteuer stürzen", verriet sie Severus gerne.

„Ah ja…", murmelte Mbaba und schaute Hermine interessiert an, „Was Du getan?"

„Wie gesagt, nur meinen Mann bei einer Dienstreise begleitet", behauptete Hermine lächelnd und hatte es endlich geschafft sich in die Vertikale zu erheben.

„Dienstreise...? Es war eine hochkomplexe wissenschaftliche Expedition und sie führte auf einen Sechstausender!", präzisierte Severus mit finsterem Blick.

„Da oben gibt es nur Sechstausender", rollte Hermine mit den Augen und erklärte Mbaba, „Das Ministerium hat Severus mit einer sehr ehrenvollen, aber leider streng geheimen Mission beauftragt und durch einen Zufall war noch der Platz eines Zauberkunstmeisters frei."

„Ah, ihr wart auf weißem Dach?", verstand Mbaba und setzte sich auf den von Severus frei geräumten Teppich.

„Genau, die Reise führte in den Himalaya", bestätigte Hermine und blieb lieber auf dem Sofa sitzen, denn von den Kissen dort unten würde sie nie wieder aufkommen.

„Dann habt ihr geschaut nach großer Blume?", fragte Mbaba und sah sie gespannt an.

„Wie?", schüttelte Severus doch etwas überrascht den Kopf, „Nein, es ging um den Yeti."

„Was ist Yeti?", wollte die Älteste verwirrt wissen.

„Ein Schneemensch, ein riesengroßes Wesen, das dort oben im Himalaya haust und regelmäßig Muggel-Touristen erschreckt", erklärte Severus.

„Unsinn", wischte Mbaba diese These sogleich vom Tisch, „nie gehen Reise von bravem schwarzen Ältesten und dunklem Mann zu dummen Riesenvolk!"

„Äh, nun", stammelte Severus, „wie gesagt, es war ja auch geheim." 

„Wir, großes Volk der Mkemeko, auch geheim, sehr geheim! Du weißt! Also, kein Schwindel, dunkler Mann!", entgegnete Mbaba und reckte Severus ihren dürren knochigen Zeigefinger entgegen, „Du und weise Löwin, ihr habt große Blume gefunden, stimmt?"

„Nun, vielleicht haben wir das…", murmelte Hermine, die ja leider so superschlecht im Schwindeln war!

„Ich wusste!", freute sich Mbaba und schnalzte mit der Zunge, „dunkler Mann ist großer Zauberer und weise Löwin ist große Hexe! Mutig und klug!"

„Äh, danke…", nickten beide, leicht beschämt über das Lob der Ältesten.

„Dann Ihr auch habt Lebenstrank?", fragte Mbaba gespannt weiter.

„Sie meinen den ‚Hyacinthinum vitae'?", horchte Severus auf.

„Ja, in Mkemekosprache ‚Bluu Maisha Trank' (Blauer Lebenstrank) aus großer, mächtiger Blume", nickte Mbaba und bekam glänzende Augen.

„Ja, das haben wir", gab Severus zu, „Gerade vorhin habe ich ihn aus London mitgebracht."

„Trank sehr, sehr selten, immer schon, großes Geheimnis um verwunschenen Herrscher und schöne Geliebte. Sehr schwer Blume zu finden und zu ernten", ergänzte sie beeindruckt, „sehr schwer!"

„Es handelt sich bei der Blume um einen Zauberer und seine Frau?", horchte Hermine auf.

„Ja! Legende sagt, als Erde jung und Magie überall, da mächtigster Herrscher wurde wegen großer, großer Liebe zu wunderschöner Frau von Ehemann von schöner Frau nach hartem Kampf besiegt und in Blume verwandelt. Geliebte auch verflucht in ewiges Eis. Strafe, große, mächtige Strafe."

„Oh, so war das also", nickte Hermine und ergänzte leise, „Die Liebe ist eben wirklich keine ungefährliche Sache!"

„Wem sagst Du das!", stöhnte Severus und erntete dafür von seiner Frau einen sehr missbilligenden Blick.

Mbaba aber schien mit ihren Gedanken weit weg, denn sie hatte den kleinen Disput der Eheleute gar nicht mitbekommen, sondern fragte Severus etwas scheu, „Du sagst Trank hier?"

„Der ‚Hyacinthinum vitae'? Ja, das ist er."

„Ich große Bitte", sie schaute zu Boden.

„Und die wäre?", hakte Severus misstrauisch nach.

„Darf Trank sehen?", ihr Blick huschte von Severus zu Hermine und zurück.

„Sehen, nun, das ist wohl kein Problem", nickte Severus nach einem langen Blick zwischen ihm und Hermine langsam und holte das kostbare Gefäß aus dem kleinen Geheimfach in Hermines Büro.

„Du musst wissen, Mkemeko schon viele hundert Jahre keine Ernte von großer Blume mehr gelungen", gestand Mbaba traurig.

„Wofür braucht Ihr ihn, wo Ihr doch unzählige ähnlich mächtige Tränke habt?", verstand Hermine nicht.

„Keiner wie mächtiger Lebenstrank", erklärte Mbaba voller Ehrerbietung, „Er Seele, große Seele."

„Ein Trank hat eine Seele?", staunte auch Severus der gerade mit dem Fläschchen zurückkam.

„Aber ja! Nur wenige, besondere, aber dann…. Darf ich nehmen, nur kurz?", bat Mbaba und hatte sich behände aufgerafft, so dass sie nun kniete.

„Auch das", gewährte ihr Severus.

„Ajabu (Wunderbar)", murmelte Mbaba mit demütigem Blick, blies in ihre Hände, was eine dünne Eisschicht auf ihren Handinnenflächen bewirkte und umschloss dann mit beiden knochigen Händen und großer Ehrfurcht das kleine Fläschchen. Daraufhin wurde es erst dunkel, fast schwarz und dann hell und immer heller. Lichtblitze funkelten durch den Kerker und ein Summen, ähnlich dem, den man hören konnte, wenn sich das große Tor in Mbaba´s Reich der Zwölf in Afrika öffnete, ließ den steinernen Boden erzittern.

Severus und Hermine schauten sich angstvoll an. Doch kaum, dass es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Nur Mbaba schien jünger und lebendiger und sie lachte über ihre runzligen Wangen die beiden Tränkemeister in den Kerkern von Hogwarts an.

„Habt Dank! Großen Dank!", murmelte Mbaba glücklich und mit Tränen in den Augen, als sie Severus das Fläschchen zurückgab „Weise Löwin und dunkler Mann sind großes, großes Glück für unser Volk. Geschenk! Nicht vergessen: Wir immer da, wenn Not, ruft und wir kommen!"

„Das werden wir – Ihr seid auch ein großes Glück für uns!", versicherte Hermine gerührt, eine Aussage, die ihr Mann nicht gar so leicht teilte, sondern eher wissen wollte: „Was ist eben geschehen?"

„Habe Macht von Lebenstrank gespürt und wir haben gesprochen", erklärte Mbaba einfach.

„Sie sprechen mit einem Trank?", staunte Severus mal wieder über die unglaublichen Fähigkeiten der Mkemeko und starrte den Flakon kritisch an.

„Ist nicht einfacher Trank, dunkler Mann", schüttelte Mbaba nachsichtig das greise Haupt, „ajuba zaidi Trank der Welt, nguvu zaidi (mächtigster) Trank der Erde, alles kann, Du nur wissen, wie!"

„Und wie?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Du und weise Löwenfrau, ihr findet heraus", lachte Mbaba, „Wenn kleine Füchsin geboren", sie lachte Hermine an, „dann…"

„Ach, dann haben wir vor lauter Windeln wechseln, Umhertragen und Füttern keine Zeit und keine Kraft mehr für etwas anderes", prophezeite Severus düster, was bei Mbaba keinen großen Eindruck machte, denn sie lachte, „Habe zehn Kinder, zwanzig Enkel und zwei Urenkel und Zeit für vieles, dunkler Mann!", doch dann horchte sie wieder in sich hinein und rappelte sich auf, „Muss gehen, komme wieder, wenn kleine Füchsin wird geboren. Aber verborgen. Nicht in Gestalt. Doch Du wirst wissen, ich da!" sie verbeugte sich wieder vor Hermine.

„Oh, Du gehst schon, wie schade", klagte Hermine, „Aber bitte, nimm´ auch Du viele liebe Grüße mit an Dein Volk und sage Ihnen, dass wir uns schon auf ein Wiedersehen freuen. Besonders meine Mutter vermisst Euch!"

„Gern!", nickte Mbaba mit breitem Lächeln, „und keine Sorge, weise Löwin!"

„Ich versuche es", versprach Hermine und nachdem Mbaba Severus kurz zugezwinkert hatte, stampfte sie kurz mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Ob sie öfters vorbeischaut, ohne das wir es bemerken?", überlegte Severus besorgt und richtete die Möbel mit einem schnellen Wisch seines Zauberstabes wieder wie zuvor.

„Das ist, glaube ich, nichts, worüber Du länger nachdenken solltest, Severus!", war sich Hermine sicher und sank wieder auf die Couch.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sonst die bevorstehende privat-intime Durststrecke niemals wieder endet!", murmelte sie seufzend.

Er trat nahe an sie heran, „Allerdings!", dann betrachtete er sie mit eindringlichem Blick, „Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, Du weißt, ich bin da!"

„Ja", lächelte sie, „genau darum habe ich auch den Mut zu all den ganzen Abenteuern, weil ich weiß, dass Du da bist und für mich da bist."

„So, wie Du für mich", nickte Severus, bevor er mit mitleidheischendem Blick einschränkte „außer wenn ich den Tag auf einem Muli verbracht habe."

„Stimmt und solange dieses Kind hier nicht auf der Welt ist, sieht das auch echt schlecht aus", sie blickte kritisch zur Wohnzimmeruhr hin, „Komm, wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor die Mädchen kommen."

„Und was machen wir so lange?", erkundigte sich Severus hoffnungsvoll.

„Das darfst Du entscheiden, denn immerhin hast Du Dir noch eine dicke Entschädigung verdient."

„Dann sammle ich noch ein wenig Kraft."

„Wofür?"

„Für das nächste wilde Abenteuer meiner Frau, denn dieser Trank hier, der wird sie niemals in Ruhe lassen, und egal ob sie weise und klug sein soll, ist denke ja, dass sie eher verrückt und hyperaktiv ist."

„Severus!"

„Was?", grinste er, fügte dann aber versöhnlich hinzu, „aber sie ist auch sehr attraktiv und verführerisch, doch daran versuche ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen nicht zu denken, damit sie sich nicht übernimmt."

„Oh, wie schade", seufzte Hermine mit großem Bedauern, „aber ein wenig Rumknutschen wäre doch sicherlich nicht zu anstrengend, oder?"

„Nun", überlegte Severus nicht besonders lange und nahm ihre Lippen schon mal in den Blick, „höchstwahrscheinlich nicht. Aber vorher bringe ich diesen Trank hier in Sicherheit, nicht dass dieser ehemalige Casanova noch mit meiner schönen Frau spricht und sie bezirzt, dann tragen sie sich demnächst nämlich Liebesgedichte im Schnee vor."

„Nie im Leben", versicherte Hermine lachend, „Aber bitte lege einen Kältezauber um das Fläschchen, denn Mbaba hat mich vorhin auf eine recht interessante Idee gebracht."

„Und die wäre?"

„Das erzähle ich Dir, wenn Lillian auf der Welt sein wird und nicht mehr gestillt werden muss, dann werden wir zwei uns mindestens drei, vier Wochenenden nur mit diesem Trank beschäftigen, denn es gibt keinen mit dem ich das lieber tun würde, als mit Dir."

„Nun gut, das ist ein akzeptabler Vorschlag", nickte Severus zufrieden und brachte den Trank schnell in Sicherheit. Als er erneut die doppelten Sicherungszauber über den nun in ein Eisfach verwandelten Safe legte, beschloss er spontan den mit seinen Töchtern geplanten Besuch im Pool gleich mit seiner Frau vorzuziehen. Immerhin reduzierte Wasser lästige Gewichte um ein vielfaches und es entstände dann vielleicht Lust auf gewisse Dinge, die sie gemeinsam tun könnten, bevor die privat-intime Durststrecke richtig greifen würde und natürlich bevor ihre Töchter zurückkommen würden.

Danach würde er selbstverständlich auch weiterhin sehr genau darauf achten, dass sie keine Dummheiten machte, denn wie gesagt, dieser Frau war alles zuzutrauen und sie kam an jedem neuen Tag auf neue Ideen. Sie hatte wirklich ausgesprochenes Glück, dass sie ihn hatte, gut, dass sie das eigentlich wusste, aber er würde auch dafür sorgen, dass sie es nicht vergaß!

-Ende-

Schon wieder aus die Maus. Aber ihr wisst schon: Heute ist nicht alle Tage…

Wie immer danke ich allen Leserinnen und Lesern für Ihre Treue und besonders für die vielen guten und ermutigenden Rückmeldungen die mich über die letzten vier Wochen begleitet haben. Nun verlassen wir für zwei/drei Monate die Granger-Snapes, um dann im Juli wieder mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen – bei denen weiß man ja nie!

Es grüßt Euch alle von Herzen

Eure

Efraimstochter


End file.
